Akame Ga Shippuden
by deadstrikez4
Summary: Third Great Ninja War struck loose and three friends were in the dead center. A dimensional portal had opened up to them another world where they think is their second chance however, the world they entered, does not know of the words second chance. There they meet a girl and company who offered them the way back over a small game.
1. Chapter 1 - Enter: Mako Uchiha

**I own no rights to any characters portrayed even the one I made up for this story as they are to attribute some similarities of characteristics to other characters in the same world. this is just the start and hopefully more are to come with more action than just a sitcom like story, a few other chapters would be published right after if you think this is going real slow already, I crave heavy criticism so if there is any errors or needs of improvement tell me and I'll try my best. Happy Trails!**

NOTE: there is a pairing in mind which I had for months, if you don't like or agree with the pairing then too bad, for now there is one pairing but is on a later chapter if you so continue to read. There will be more. I also plan to make a multiverse with not just akame ga kiru or naruto shippudean but also bleach, one piece, steins;gate, owari no seraph, fairy tail, corpse party, even claanad. I may include more but for now its akame ga kiru and naruto shippuden, slowly others will progress I assure you if you are interested in reading.

This new Uchiha. Uchiha Mako was known to be one of the toughest and feared Uchiha known however, he knew he was just a quiet, sensitive latter with a stoic personality who knows he can easily be beaten by his friend shisui. This was the time Itachi, and shisui were 12 and Mako was 16, one year before the massacre. "Yo Mako, do you think you'll ever see her again?" Teased shisui, "knock it out shisui" Itachi retorted. Mako stood silently looking into his past.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **FLASHBACK**

The third war had broken out and young Mako, Itachi, and shisui are in the midst of fighting this war when suddenly a kamui like energy came before the latters, sucking them into another world. "Uhhh" moaned shisui as he got off Mako who was beneath him after being sucked into what seemed to teleport them to an unknown city. "Where are we "Mako grunted from the pain of Shisui landing on him.

"That signs says CAPITAL" replied Itachi who seemed to have been next to Mako on the ground. "Really, what a lame name." Shisui shot back. "Let's ask a local where we really are" shisui said before darting off leaving the two behind. Itachi Run after shisui, Mako followed until a ball came flying to Mako's face. Mako caught the ball without even looking "Sorry" yelled out an 14 year old whom seemed to be accompanied by her friends.

"Hi, yeah that's our ball, can we have it back please?" Said the girl. Mako analysed her for a second, blue hair, blue eyes, even blue eyebrows and skin white as snow.

"Hey, you ok?" Said the blue haired girl. "Hey do you think we can get the ball back" said the blonde boy who got to close for Mako's comfort. _**SLASH**_. "Ahhh" screamed the blonde boy when he got slashed across the nose with a kunai.

"What was that for?" Yelled another blond boy who seemed younger and slimmer than the one who got to close. "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was just reflexes" said Mako "what? How does Bols who's probably older than you who came to you for the ball trigger your reflexes?" Said the younger blonde boy. "Calm down Run, he said he didn't mean it." "Well then, an apology isn't enough Esdeath". Mako looked in confusion as to why the girl was defending him.

"If it will make it any better i can heal him, but it will leave a scar." Mako said in an almost guilty voice. "Don't touch me!" Shouted Bols, "Bols let him help, he admitted that he is at fault and wants to fix it, let him ok?" Said Esdeath calmly and reassuring. "Ok" replied Bols. Mako approached Bols and raised his hand which gave a green glow and applied it to Bols' face. "Whoa" said Run in awe.

"So... where you fr..." Esdeath said before Run interrupted "Are you an ALIEN?"

"Run don't be rude" Esdeath replied to the young latter's curiosity. "Sorry, thats Run the youngest of the group, loves the outdoors and loves making a lot of friends and being the older brother to younger children, a loud mouth but with a huge heart."

"Hi" said Run unnecessarily. "And that's Bols the oldest, crybaby at ti..." "HEY!" Shouted Bols, "calm down I was kidding, he's the bread winner as you see we are" "Homeless and broke" said Run in interruption. "Yeah that". "I never got your name" said Mako who clearly overheard Run saying it a couple times. "Oh, Esdeath. What 'bout you tough boy, Mr. Cool guy, the chillinator?" "The chillinator?" Said Mako,

"hey I call 'em like I see 'em". "Mako, Uchiha Mako". "So Uchiha Mako, how 'bout a game of Kemari?" Mako remembers playing Kemari with Itachi, shisui, and Seiko. "Not interested" said Mako in an emotionless tone.

"Ehhh? Why not?" Said Esdeath. "I'm not from here, I have to go back to my home." Said Mako. "Oh, you're a foreigner eh? Not from the capital, then where a small village?" Questioned Esdeath "You can say that" replied Mako. "Maybe we can help." Said Run excitedly, Mako thinks for a second and said "nah, I will find a way plus I got to find my friends. As Mako was to head back to where he came from. "Hey, you aren't from here are you?" Said Esdeath. "Of course, thought we'd cle..." "No I mean you're not from this world". Mako looked with no sense of emotion but drawn abit to curiosity of how she knows, "we can help you, if you can play a game of course" Esdeath said with a cute smile. Mako reluctantly agrees.


	2. Chapter 2 - Confusion of first sight

**With the continuation of the flashback another character is introduced whom is of my interest in this story. Again if the story is too slow, I apologize I just want to give background info on these close friends and how they are to change the world. Other characters from other LN, manga, and/or anime will be included in future date so bear with me as I said I'll include other characters.**

"1 2 go!" Said Esdeath before launching the ball in the air, the ball was in Mako's gap and he has to kick it back up to keep it from hitting the ground. "I got it!" Shouted Ran. "Here we go!" Said Bols as he accidently launched the ball to another direction. "Awwwww not again Bols" said Ran in a letdown tone. "don't worry I got it" Mako said before going after the ball.

Mako picked it up when he heard something in an alley way "Where is it you bitch!" Shouted one if the men "I know you have it!" "If you give it to us, the minister might spare you" said a rich dressed man who seemed to be the leader. The young blonde girl looked at the man right before she spat blood and saliva on the man's new jacket. "Kill the bitch" the leader said.

Mako thought on his feet, kicked the ball at the man holding the girl in a chokehold where the ball rebounds towards Mako and Mako kicks it to the other henchmen with a knife making him drop the knife, Mako strikes at the rich man and his goons leaving the man and company with bruises and broken bones. "Are you alright?" Said Mako, "I'm fine" grunted the girl when she pushed him away and the grunting turns to a slight whimper from pain. "Here let me help you" said Mako. "Get away from me, I didn't need your help" snarled the youngster.

"Well how do you think things would have gone down if I wasn't here?" "...tchh" said the girl. Again the green glow appeared and Mako applied it to her left abdomen where it seems to be internal bleeding. "Eeeh, it hur... I means it doesn't hurt, mmmmmmeeek" the girl said "of course it doesn't" chuckled Mako. "Now I saved your life" "which you didn't need to" the girl said "which I didn't need to but did, it is only fair for you to pay back the favor, which is to teach me your name" Mako said. "Ehh?" The girl said "what's your name is what I meant"

"le...Leone" stuttered the girl quietly. "Hmmm?" Questioned Mako "Leone!" the blond yelled "Ok you didn't need to shout. Uchiha Mako, or just call me Mako." Mako replied "Hey Mako." Said Leone "yeah" "can you get your hands off my body now?" "oh euuh, my bad I'm sorry" blushed Mako even though Mako never knew about this feeling as he was always stoic and didn't care much. "Ohhh, what's that I see, my hero's blushing"

"who you calling a hero?" Mako shot back. "Huh? Oh nothing I didn't say that you idiot" blushed Leone who seemed flushed and looking towards the ground. "So I'll be taking my leave" Mako said before being pulled back by Leone. "Hey, do you think you can... stay with me, only for a little bit, you know I can't handle all those fuckwits by myself" "Ohhh? What's this, the almighty and proud Leone needs my help? Tell you what come with me, I met a couple of nice people, they're playing Kemari, want to join? Don't be so paranoid." Said Mako. "Hey, I have something which everyone seems to be after for, don't you want to know what it is." "I'm afraid I don't, if it doesn't concern me, I really don't care" said Mako "oh so my safety had concerned you?" Retorted Leone.

"Uhh, you needed help, I couldn't stay back and watch you get hurt" said Mako, "but you said that if it doesn't concern you, you wouldn't care, hell you didn't even know me."Replied Leone. "Hey Mako come over these are some awesome people we just met" shouted shisui. "I already know, I was going to get the ball to continue our game when I stumbled upon a situation." Said Mako "hey we should get back don't you think?" Shisui said "but how?" Replied Itachi. "Hey Esdeath you said you know didn't you" said Mako "yeeahhh, well..." Esdeath said before being interrupted by Mako "eh, so you don't?" "Oh well looks like we are stuck until further notice" stated Itachi. "Yeah but it seems now we may as well know our surroundings anyways." "Want us to guide you?" Said Ran. "Sure" replied Shisui.


	3. Chapter 3 - Confession

**It's been a while since I last posted. Now i do notice no likes and no reviews, that's fine, but I do know that at least there are people reading it, you may dislike, that is it fine, It's something that was in my heart and i'm not really good with writing or typing for that matters I just got to push it out in public. Chances are there are people who like but don't feel like or are too shy to come forward like me :D which is alright with me. Sorry if this is getting really slow, I just want to introduce the plan of how the characters have met. Right after this chapter I PROMISE it will be getting good. Also This new uchiha I am planning to make him a leader for certain groups from different anime/manga universes in a twist that can work but for right now it's intro, but for right now, enjoy! Also if it is difficult to read just comment or PM me and I'll improve it for the next chapter.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CAPITAL**

The three Uchiha's are given a guide throughout the town where Mako took interest in a few guards carrying a crazy, skinny man who seemed to curse the building in the centre, could be where the minister lives.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CAMP NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE CITY**

Night comes in, with covering the sky pitch black with stars as the only light, and the group looking at the starry night briefly. "Thank you for the food" as the kids sit around the campfire waiting for the giant lizard, which Esdeath caught and killed (with the aid of Itachi); most likely taught by her father, to cook. After dinner The latters called it a night with only Mako and Leone staying up looking at the sky. "You know, I wasn't always like this." Leone said breaking the silence, "how so" Mako said for some reason interested.

"I was raised by some hairdressers when I was little, they were like older sisters to me when one day i found something that I wasn't supposed to, which lead to their dea..." Leone stopped while sobbing to the fact she found it to be her fault for her 'sisters' death. "Hey, hey" Mako comes in to comfort her, "don't cry, it's not your fault you didn't know... whatever it was" "but if I hadn't find it they wouldn't have come after me." Leone sobbed.

"Hey, this world; its doesn't go the way we all planed it, the more we go on the more pain and suffering we will obtain, but not to drag us down but to make us stronger." Leone looking a little comforted but still looking a little depressed. "Kyaa, Hey why are you up on me like a creep" said Leone snapping out of it."There you are" chuckled Mako. "Tell me, what was it that you found." Mako asked. Leone stayed quiet.

"Alright tell me, what is your biggest dream?" Leone looked at Mako like really? And went with it nonetheless. "I want to live in a huge house, as big as mountain or bigger or smaller, I want to meet people make friends with those, outside this world, you know." Leone said looking so eager to the sky that it may come true. Looking at Mako who didn't even chuckled once and gave an impression that it seems awesome to have a very imaginative mindset whereas his mindset was focusing on killing enemies of the other five nations no matter the sex, gender or age.

Tis but the Uchiha way to bring order and control over the world while erasing their mortal enemies the Senju. 'What about you?" Leone shot back. "That's what I'm looking for" Mako retorted. "Well then, Goodnight" said Leone while yawning. "Night, Leone" replied Mako. Mako proceeded to get up, and stoll looking at the stars, went through the forest where he saw a mountainous hill with a flat side adjacent the ground. **MOUKTON: JUKAI** **KOUTEN** " wild branch and tree start growing upon the wall where Mako begins cutting the wood into a frame for what seems to be a house. **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** "alright let's get to work."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **NEXT DAY**

The group wakes up, Mako waiting patiently alongside Leone whom seemed to awaken last. "Morning Ma..." Leone said before being interrupted by Mako blindfolding her. "Hey what's the big idea idiot?" Leone shouted before the blinds came off and her jaw dropped in awe to a huge house as big as a mountain stood before her. "Surprise" said Mako. "You, did this, but why?"

"You seemed to cheer up when I told you how life works only for you to drop back down again, I thought what her biggest dream is and make it possible, it's just that I couldn't find any friends outside this world." "Yes you have" Leone retorted. "Who?" Questioned Mako. "You silly, and your friends who wear... matching shirts with a ... Is that a fan used for barbequing?" Mako replied with "It's the Uchiha crest, and yes, yes it is."

"so cool, I'm SO jealous Leone" Esdeath said in a jealousy tone, "why should you be, we all should live in it" leone said "Really?" replied the exicted Ran. "Of course idiot all of you are my friends, say why don't we have a picnic of some sort I'm hungry as hell and of course to celebrate Mako's hard work to make this possible" Leone said with a blushing and warm smile towards Mako.

"D'awww how cute" said Shisui sarcastically. Itachi smacks Shisui upside his head. The picnic was being prepared and Mako was just about to bring the apple pie he knew how to bake as his mother taught him when suddenly, the kamui like teleporter came back sucking the three Uchiha back to their home world.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **KONOHAGAKURE (UCHIHA VILLAGE)**

"What just happened?" Said shisui. "No, no no no. Leone." Mako said in horror as the teleporter dissappered. He seemed to think that he might not see her again. But he is not sure if that's the case. Mako gave off a depressed emotion and felt like god was cruel to him enough for mankind to draw three wars. But this took the pie. Years gone by and Mako now 23 joined akastuki one year after meeting Leone but 10 years passed now and Mako moved on.

But he could never stop thinking about her. Her short blond hair and cute eyes and that warm smile that took his breath. Mako went to an archeological site where he and Itachi went when they were seven when they saw the hieroglyphs. Mako now, with the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and Rinnegan, for some reason went to decode the language on the wall and found out it was talking about the teleportation power.

It for some reason looked familiar to him like he saw it from somewhere else when the name John Titor came to mind. With the power of kamui and the power he obtained by absoring the rock with the Rinnegan. He was able to open the teleporter. Before Mako left he went to get an attire which consists of a black robe and an orange Rinnesharigan mask. Along with him was the yellowish brown gunbai which was brought down through his family line. He entered the portal and found with luck where he first was.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **CAPITAL (NEAR THE ROYALTY ABODE)**

"Ahhh, leave me alone!" Mako ducked and looked at the direction the screaming came from. It was a woman who had something in her hand. Even with the Sharingan he couldn't tell what it was as he never seen it before in his life. Some sort of contraption with strings that look like piano wire coming out. "Drop her executioner" said an ominous voice. Sounds like a woman. Out from behind was a woman with blue hair, blue eyes and even blue eyebrows as well as skin as white as snow with a sadistic smile on her face. 'Esdeath?' Mako said to himself in confusion.

Esdeath looks in the direction of Mako and caught him in her line of sight. "You, who are you? I can't sense you yet I see you." Mako came out red-handed to get a closer look. "Who are you?" Esdeath questioned. Mako thought for while and looked at his gunbai "Madara" replied Mako currently wearing a mask. "Madara eh? Meaning spots? How cute considering you don't look like a Madara. Fact is I don't believe you are who you say you are" Mako looks at her in the eye with sweat dripping down his face not because the mask was too hot. "Hey Esdeath." Said a young blonde man. "Ran?" Mako thought.

"Oh Ran just the person I need I want you to take this thief back to the minister for her punishment" said Esdeath. "Of course" replied Ran. "You I am not finished with. Who are you really? Don't lie like last time I will know." Mako gulped when all of a sudden the minister himself came along to speak with Esdeath. "Oh who do we have here Esdeath?" Minister said with a sneer.

Esdeath brushing off Mako's quitness but knowing she isn't done "He says, he's Madara, someone who seemed to have been hiding and spying on our activity. "OH is that so? Well son let me tell you something. We are not as bad as you think. We just make sure we keep order and control of the Capital." Sounds familiar to the Uchiha's way or even that one eyed man who hates the uchiha yet is fascinated by the Sharingan. "Say we are having a feast fit for kings. Why don't you join us?" Said the minister "I don't even know you" replied Mako. "Oh my apologies I am honest the minister" honest said while talkinging to himself 'you swine pig'."Alright" the three head back to the imperial castle where Mako remembers a crazy skinny man was cursing at.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ROYALTY ABODE (BANQUET HALL)**

"Now, now settle down. We have a guest here. Introduce yourself" "Madara Uchiha Madara." Esdeath looked in slight shock remembering the last name. Why Mako thought of using his real surname, don't know why but he did. After dinner Mako told that he will be taking his leave. As Mako left he bumped into another masked man. "There you are Bols, we were waiting for you" said kurome "hey sis stop eating all the meat save us some!"

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **OUTSIDE OF THE BUILDING**

As Mako was about to leave, Esdeath stopped him "you, are you Mako Uchiha?" Mako stopped dead in his track but didn't budge after or reply. "So it is you" Mako looked back but stayed silent "you know back when you left us we went looking for you. Bols, Ran and I were going to give up but Leone didn't. She kept going for some reason. For someone who she met yesterday she couldn't stop looking for you. She never found you and it broke her heart." Mako still silent.

"Why. Why are you here now when she needed you YEARS AGO!

We separated after a while and yet I'm told that a young blond woman was looking for Mako Uchiha".

Mako turned around and continued walking when ice began forming on his legs. "Don't you dare walk away from me!". "It wasn't my choice. To leave all of you or to leave her." Mako finally replied as fire formed from his mouth which he blew onto the ice and continued walking. Esdeath didn't follow but all of a sudden a blonde woman with cat ears, hands and tails wearing provocative clothing appeared before Mako with a ground slam which destroyed the floor and fountain nearby. Mako analysed her and found out it was Leone.

"What happened to her?" Thought Mako. "You think you can escape our hands. Fuckers like you killing innocent people for pleasure is intolerable and I want to be the one to wipe all you assess off this planet. Now hold still and I'll make it quick" Mako dodges when Leone quickly bounded for another strike which Mako dodged. He kept dodging her moves when an opportunity arises as he remember for some reason her tickle spots as he remembered that he touched her near the spot while healing her in which she couldn't stop reacting to and was uncontrollably laughing.

Mako attempted when it results in her fist sinking into the mask, launching Mako back against wall of a shed which collapsed on him. Leone walks forward to finish the job when Mako arises and the mask cracked, slowly revealing himself to her Mako held was about to cover his face with his hand when he realized he had dislocated his shoulder from that blow. Leone was in shock and looked like she was going to have a breakdown. Mako walked to her and Leone placed her human hand upon Mako's cheek with the softest touch. "Mako?" She said silently. Mako looks back and was about to say something before she punched him straight in the gut just like how she did when Mako accidentally tickled her when healing her.

Mako lets out a grunt and saliva spat out his mouth which he proceeded to wipe out. Leone then faced him, grabbed the back of his head and jerked his head close to hers and kissed a really long passionate kiss as if she wanted to confess her feelings from the day Mako disappeared.

 **That's it for now, if you thought to yourself of this pairing well I'm kinda obvious aren't I? It is something I wanted happening and I was looking for it but it doesn't seem to be popular. On the next chapter of Akame Ga Shippuden: Gut Felt Reunion**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gut Felt Reunion

**This coming chapter is REALLY long, just made a couple days ago and edited today. I hope it's tolerable, Sorry not much into the experience as these characters show I hope I've done OK in your books. I'm also planning for Itachi and Shisui's roles on a later date when I merge another anime/manga into this. It may require me to make another story with a different title (even though the title implies Akame Ga Kiru! and Naruto Shippuden, it doesn't mean it will be them exclusively) plus there is a reference to fairy tale if you can find it, it's pretty much a "DEAD-GIVEAWAY"**

 **Correction: on the previous chapter I mentioned it being one ear after the uchiha massacre and that Mako turned 23 when he was first introduced as 16, the correction is that it Mako, with the aid of Itachi and 'Madara', executed the entire clan at the age of 17, and instead of it's been 10 years it was 7 since they all met.**

 **Short summary**

Mako returns to the world of AGK where he disguised himself briefly as Madara Uchiha, the reason for this name in particular will be explained in a later chapter. Leone discovers the man she was looking for. after the confusion, she decided to sucker punch him and while doing that giving him a kiss as if she is furious but in love with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back to the Story**

Leone retracted back, with the intention of stopping the kiss, but Mako automatically following her head movement with his when he became conscious of what he was doing and retracted back himself. Esdeath, in the background with a small smirk on her face, noticed guards coming out of the tower beside the ministers' residence. Mako, without words, pushed his body close to hers until skin touched still looking at her in confusion on whether it's lust, or love he's feeling. "I hate to bring it to you loooove birds but, you got company" Esdeath shouted, breaking the silence as the guards came in closer.

Esdeath blasted an o-ring which trapped the guards in; which expanded, looking like it was to attack the two when in actuality, it was their window to escape and to make it look less suspious that Esdeath knew them personally. Ice spears began to form and were shot towards the two before Mako, getting behind Leones' back, set out two kunai from his pouch and proceeded to swipe away the ice just like back in his anbu days when the enemy used trip wires which connected to a launcher which launched ninja stars. 'What was she thinking' Mako thought for a second before nodding it off. "Sorry, I just..." Leone finally spoke before being interrupted; "what are you sorry for? I'm the one who is supposed to apologize for that abrupt disappearance." Leone nodded but still wanted to explain why she kissed him to which Mako decided to brush it off. "Well

then. Wait where are we?" Mako questioned before Leone replied "it's the local market, the heart of this city. That right there is my favorite place" pointing towards a small open building with drunks sitting around while gambling, and losing to their sober counterparts. "Hey Leone, come have a drink. I see you brought a friend, bring him along too, the more the merrier" a drunk said. "Sure, give me a minute" Leone said as she looked towards Mako, shrugging her shoulders as to thinking Mako would disapprove her lifestyle. "Friend eh?" Mako said looking back. Leone nodding silently. "Alright guess we got time to kill". "YE~AH hey Danzo how 'bout some..." Leone going off with her friends

as natural while Mako zoning out to the name of the drunk friend being the same name of the man who despises Uchiha yet cherishes their visual prowess in his arms and right eye socket. "Hey you alright kid?" And elderly man said while sipping his beer. "Yeah, I'm good" Mako said as he was served a beer. "You seem to be the loud, obnoxious type, just like my grandson, too bad he grew out of it before he left the guild looking for power as the electric dragon slayer" the short elderly man went off before realizing he is giving off too much information which were a dead giveaway as to him not being a part of this world either. Mako again brushing things which doesn't concern him, looked towards Leone in shock with her finishing her twelfth Guinness within five minutes of being there, mumbling too much while slurring. After an hour it was time for the two to go. At least that's what Mako thinks. He himself felt a little on the wobbly side but still good enough to walk. Suddenly Leone jumped onto his back yelling "piggeybok wide (piggyback ride)!" in a slur mumble that it didn't make sense to anyone but gave out a hint that she wants a piggyback ride to the make shift mansion Mako made years ago and had still remembered where it was located.

Mako thought to himself years ago about the one time when Leone sprung her ankle while trying to escape an angry mob of drunk men who were swindled of their money by the group of kids whom have met days before. "Hey Leone" Mako said. "Yesch (yes)?" Leone slurred. "Remember the time you sprained your ankle and that I had to..." Leone interrupted "and you had to bandage my ankle and had to pick me up on your back and then jumped soooooo high on top of buildings?" "Yeah" Mako replied. " It was the most fun I ever had, especially when you jumped high, I felt so free and that the wind blowing towards us made it seem so fun and cool and stuff" Leone mumbled back. "At that time, I just wanted to know."

"Know what?" Leone said. "Never mind, just rest" Mako said. Leone, without even thinking, passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **At the mansion**

Mako looked around the building and the inside before setting Leone on a bed. Just before he was about to leave the room. An arm grabbed him. It was Leone, half conscious, half drunk; pulling Mako towards her; whispering "don't leave me" as a tear dropped from her eye then fell back to sleep. Mako thought before smiling saying to an unconscious Leone "I won't, not this time".

Mako, a little drunk and having nowhere to go decides to find some where to crash when coming across what seems to be a planning room where a woman was sitting on a big, golden chair with the Uchiha crest flag behind and above her, called out to him. "Thanks for bringing her back. I knew something like this would happen but unfortunately Bulat was somewhere else as we speak" Mako analysed her. Silver hair, eye patch, green metal arm which seem to obscure neck space on her right side and smoking some black cigarette. "Who are you" Mako asked. "Aren't I the one to ask the question?" Mako turns his back to her, revealing the same crest as the flag behind her. "Ohhhh, you are Uchiha Mako eh?" The eyepatched woman said. "Lucky guess" Mako retorted. "One of our members, or Leone, as you may know her, have talked about searching for you. We said we would help on the condition of making this the temp base for our revolutionary army"

"revolutionary army? For what?" Mako asked demanding answers. "This world contains two groups, the goodwill and the rotten." Eyepatched replied "so what are you?" Mako questioned. "We are neither" eyepatch retorted "We are a new group, a group of which gets rid of rotten, trashy people who decide to do harm to the innocent. We are the revolutionary army: Night Raid" "what is your mission?" Mako asked haphazardly "our goal like I said is to destroy the rotten ill will people, the government and those who inflict damage to the citizens of the CAPITAL"

Mako thought to himself, 'just like a coup de ètat' as he remembered the night the Uchiha decided to make themselves the bettering leaders of konohagkure. "I never caught your name" Mako finally realized while thinking about night raids' ideal world. "Najenda, thought you would never ask" "I don't usually care about things which don't concern me" Mako shot back. "Ohh, how cold. You remind me of someone like that considering she left me in this condition." Mako, for some reason, had the picture of who she could be talking about and is quite rather not surprised. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. If you want to live here, you have to swear in as a member of this group" Najenda said while getting up to stretch.

"And if I refuse?" Mako said. "Well two things can happen, either A you will be locked up in a cell with your usual three meals a day, or B... well you know, it's kinda what we don't want to do."

"Well I don't" Mako shot back. Najenda looking real surprised with an answer not even within a heartbeat, Bulat enters "hey Najenda, I'm back. Ohh I didn't know we have a guest coming over" Bulat says in a breath taken tone while blushing as he looks at Mako. Mako confused, looked at Najenda who explained that Bulat happened to be gay. Mako took in the information and guess what, he shrugged it off. "He isn't a guest but a prisoner, think you can take him to his cell? I'm beat." Najenda asked. "Sure thing boss" Bulat replied as he quipped his teigu **INCURSIO**. A half man half dragon appeared behind Bulat as chains wrapped around and an armour forms onto Bulat. "Well then let's go" Bulat said. As he reached for Mako, he felt a force grab a hold of him and pushed him back. Bulat taken aback finding out what it was when he briefly saw Mako's eyes turn purple for a second.

"Ohhh, how interesting, of course you wouldn't be taken that easily, which is why I had put on my teigu" Mako thinking for a second what he meant by teigu, but instead of brushing it off, he kept into consideration of finding more information about it. Bulat went in for a cyclone kick when suddenly, Mako pulled out his gunbai from behind his back, nullifying the attack. Bulat was stuck in place, **UCHIHAGAESHI** ; a gush of wind blew Bulat back, out the door where Mako proceeds to follow. As Mako reaches outside, already he lost track of his opponent. **SHARINGAN** , Mako analysed everywhere with his sharingan when suddenly a Neuntote came swinging for Mako's head, when he dodged the oncoming attack, again Bulat disappeared. With the sharingan, Mako discovered that his enemy was invisible. Mako than prepares to unsheathe his extremely thin katana from the handle of his gunbai and swung it to his unsuspecting target.

Bulat swiped the katana away with his Neuntote. **RINNEGAN: BANSHO TEN'IN** , suddenly the katana went in reverse direction it was swiped to, aiming at Bulat, who jumped out finally revealing himself. 'What's going on, how did he control that katana to move polar opposite, more importantly, how did he even find me?' Bulat thought, disregarding Mako's visual prowess. **RINNEGAN: BANSHO TEN'IN** , suddenly Bulat was being pulled towards Mako who was pointing the katana towards Bulat when Mako stopped suddenly leaving Bulat sliding across the dirt. "I don't have the time or patience for this childish fight, let me set this straight, I'm here for only one night, I'm a little drunk which is why I didn't want to come out silly when talking to you. So either you stay down or I'll put you down" Mako informed Bulat, forgetting to tell him that he was the one Leone was searching for.

"Nah, you see we can't let people go because they already have information upon our location, which we can't afford to share with strangers" Bulat says getting up with fists ready.

"I'll just beat you with my bare hands and throw you in a cell, ok?" Bulat said with a smile on his face. Suddenly Mako's aura changed and red chakra was forming around him. Standing behind him was a halved perfect Susanoo performing the same actions as incursio. **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: SUSANOO DEMONIC ARMOUR**. "Well suit yourself" **SUSANOO: YASAKA MAGATAMA** , red magatama beads form, hovering on top of Mako's hand and were launched towards Bulat. With his Neuntote, Bulat deflected all of them when rods began forming from the beads making a cage, trapping Bulat. Mako proceeds to make a gesture of squeezing his hand in which, the cage responded by shrinking to match Bulat's physique.

Bulat, now incapacitated, forced in a lot of energy which rebounded, breaking the cage. "My turn" Bulat said before performing another cyclone kick which Mako blocked with his arms when Bulat dropped down, swipe kicked Mako and proceeded to thrust a gush full of air with a hard punch to Mako's gut. The punch in caved the armour causing Mako to cough up blood. As he was launched to the ground. "My, my how the tables have turned Mako. You should know that, no one survives my punches but it seems, that is not the case today." Bulat said in a serious tone with a death look on his face. "Now give up, or die" Bulat said preparing his weapon upon Mako's head. Wings emerged from Mako's armour which shot out shrapnel of the Susanoo, seriously wounding Bulat.

"Erghhh, should have seen that coming" Bulat said before Mako shuffled up to Bulat, still injured, with a katana made of red chakra made to end Bulat when Mako heard "enough" when a green metal hand came out of nowhere and had grabbed a hold of the katana, and reeling back to who seemed to be Najenda who seemed rather impressed with the latter's abilities. "I gotta say, never in my life, have I seen someone survive Bulat's force, nor this red energy thing which oozes out of you. Now I ask of you once more, please; join our group, we need someone like you to help us end this tyranny of the government." Najenda said before Mako started walking up to her and said "I'll see". "Thank you" Najenda replied. Mako went inside and found himself a bed too sleep. But it felt weird, so he went and found himself a futon to sleep on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Next Day**

Mako wakes up to a gun pointed to his head 'what now?' Mako thought as he got up to find a pink haired loli standing in front of him asking him who he was, and what he has with night raid. "Nothing, I just came here to sleep for the night." Mako said. The pink haired loli snapped "Bullshit, you are here for something else, I swear people like you show up in the middle of the night looking for a place to sleep, after we take you in, your gone the next morning resulting in a small group attacking us." "Calm down mine, he seems to be telling the truth, and besides, how do you think you can do against the likes of him when he was the one to beat Bulat." Said the young green eyed kid.

"Sorry, my name is Tatsumi, this is Mine, we joined the group thinking its best to get rid of a huge thorn the whole city has. So what about you?" "What about me?" Mako replied.

"Who are you, and what's your background, if it ain't too much to ask. Mako looks at him for a second in disbelief of why he wants to know soo much. "Mako, Uchiha Mako. I came from a village far beyond here however, I have lived here before you guys showed up." Tatsumi looks at Mako as if he offended him by accident and decided it's best to leave the Uchiha alone. "Come one Mine, sorry if we disturbed your sleep." Tatsumi added before leaving the room. Mako walks down the stairs when he is suddenly called out by Najenda "oooiii, how are ya, get enough sleep?" Mako nodded "good, so have you decided if you are, or aren't joining?" Mako nodded. There was a 30 second silence when Najenda spoke up "well?"

"I will join, but on one condition" Mako said. Najenda nodded, "keep Bulat well away from me, he has been staring at my crotch tirelessly last night and I don't want any funny ideas from him. I'm not a homophobic, I'm just not...curious".

"Say no more, however you may be teamed up with him, but I'll give him the message" Mako looks at her, as if she disregarded the condition. After breakfast, Mako decides to go to the back of the building where it seems to be the training ground. There he sees Bulat, bandaged up waving at him. With Bulat, he sees a young woman, with black hair, wearing almost all black with red, and has red eyes, just like the sharingan. Mako was shocked to see resembled features of someone he knew and loved whom was taken from him long ago.

But he also noticed that the girl seemed familiar, like he saw her elsewhere within this world. 'The one who ate all that meat eh?' Mako thought remembering where he saw her. She took no interest of looking at Mako and was focusing on training. Mako decided to do some reps, to warm up for training, afterwards he brought in some clones to fight which captured the interest of Bulat and the red eyed young lady. After training Leone finally, the last awoken came downstairs to see Mako, have already meet 'everyone'. "ooohh, looks like you met everyone, oh well less work for me".

A loud crash came from the kitchen. "You alright Sheele?" Exclaimed Mine who seemed more worried than everyone as they how clumsy she can be. "Don't worry I'm fine. Eehhh," Sheele said before whispering to Mine, blushing as red as a tomato "whose he?" "He's the new recruit, aren't ch'ya newbie" mine said looking from Sheele to the Uchiha. Mako opening only one eye towards mine and Sheele before nodding. "Hey Mako, I want a rematch soon eh? How 'bout after I eat?" "No" replied the Uchiha coldly. "Ehh? Why so cold? What you think I might end up beating you this time?" Said Bulat being full of himself. The red eyed lady looking with a very low, low shock that Bulat is implying that he was beaten before by the man in front of her. "I just don't want to, maybe later" Mako said "really, come one man why..." Mako flicks his forehead "I said, maybe later.".

"Now who's full of himself" mumbled Bulat as he shrugs it off. "Bulat said that you had a katana has thin as a coin, is that true?" Said the red eyed lady finally in curiosity. Mako nodded, "is it possible for it to be swung across, and be retracted backwards?" Mako nodded. "Interesting" the youngster said with her fingers rubbing her chin and walking away slowly to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

Mako with a confused look. "Oh that's just Akame, she came here looking for resolve as she discovered how rotten the government truly is, and recently she was sent on an undercover mission, she found out about this new guy by the name of Madara, with your last name." Mako kept quiet after that discovery had been made, followed by Leone coughing from the sake she's been drinking since she woke up. "Are you alright? Also do you always drink this early?" Mako said worrying about her health again. "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me, I always drink like this, so re~lax. Tchhh I got this." Leone replied, feeling confident with herself.

"Tell me something Mako, it's a really important question requiring a straight answer. What's with the fan? Isn't it meant for...?" Mako interrupts Tatsumi "barbequing? Yes, yes it is. Why we have that, I don't know, maybe to represent our land of fire."

"How's a fan representing fire?" Mine rebutted. "A fan like that enhances the heat, the flames, maybe that's what it's meant" Mako answered. "Hey boss, what's the next mission?" Bulat spoke, coming from another intense training session. "Right, right. I may have got something for everyone including you; newbie" Najenda teased. Mako shrugged it off, giving an "hmmph" as well. "Bulat, you and Akame are to locate the teigu Cross Tail which was, from Akame's Intel, to be located in the weapons vault within the imperial." Bulat and Akame nodded and left in such speeds, Mako considers it comparable to Nin speed.

Of course it's nowhere near the Raikage. "Leone, you're to..." Najenda is interrupted by Leone's loud snore. 'Passed out again?' Mako thought. "Tatsumi, and Mine, you are to scout the heart of the city for any suspicious activity." Tatsumi and Mine nodded and jet out the door, 'slower than the first two'. Mako thought to himself again. "And Sheele" "yes?" Sheele replied with a bucket over her head and water splashed all over her purple attire. "Don't do anything to hurt yourself, but I guess that's too late. Don't destroy the building" Najenda said in a worried tone.

"O...k..." Sheele said in a depressed tone as if she found herself to be in the way of her comrades. "And you, Ma~ko" scratching her chin " you are going to have a mission later on tonight, considering your target only shows up at night." Mako nods before following her to the planning room to sort out the description of this target.

'Aheheheheh, Worked like a charm' Leone whispered with one eye open to no one, but Sheele still on the floor with the bucket on her head, in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Following upon Tatsumi and Mine Briefly**

Tatsumi and Mine, sitting in a cafe nearby the targeted location, waited for something suspicious to happen. Mine eating a piece of strawberry cake and Tatsumi being the one to actually focus on what it was they were looking for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back to the Boss and Uchiha**

"Hmmmm? Is it Tuesday Mako?" Mako nodded. "Hmmm..." 'shit Tatsumi and mine were to recon Thursday' Najenda thought.

"what's wrong?" Mako asked. "Nothing, actually. Do you think you can get Tatsumi and Mine here? I for~got to tell them something" Mako nodded without questioning and had begun to leave when Leone changed position, making sure Mako doesn't see her awake. Mako leaves, leaving Leone with a sigh.

"Oh you were pretending ehh? Mako said, coming from behind. "Gyaa".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Leone and Mako goes to the heart of the city once again**

Leone and Mako arrived in the heart of the city where they were last night. "There they are." Leone pointing towards the two youngsters. "Oooii; Mine, Tatsumi. The boss asks for you." Leone said as soon as Mako and she reached Mine and Tatsumi. The two questioned what the meaning was for Leone and Mako to be there as well, more importantly why Leone is here telling them to come back when it was her mission in the first place. Suddenly a loud explosion coming from south east of the city blasted the wall, which separated the city from the danger beasts, apart. "What was that?!" Mine exclaimed grabbing for her teigu. Mako activated his sharingan and looked within the distance of the explosion.

Leone in shock to see both the wall torn down and Mako's intriguing eyes. 'Just like Akame, but it has those weird comma things, connected to a single ring. The fact her eyes were natural like that and that his eyes just transformed into that, what's going on?' She thought. Three tomb like creatures, hovering above the Ground, located their intended target being the whole capital. "What are those things? Tatsumi asked. "Don't know, never seen those things before, a new type of danger beasts?" Mine answered. It didn't matter, what needed to be done, was to stop them.

A blue net like energy portrayed everywhere. Slowing down everything. The quad were confused but couldn't react fast enough when Mako got the idea of the energy being similar to chakra. **RINNEGAN: GAKEDO** , an orb surrounding Mako begun absorbing the blue energy off his body and the floor within the surroundings of the orb. Leone and the two youngsters still frozen, no, slowed down; aren't able to do anything to protect the people surrounding the area. Only the three aliens, and Mako can move at normal speeds. Mako increased his speed with energizing chakra similar to Raikage. **RINNEGAN: SHURADO** , four mechanical arms burst out of Mako's shoulders just like the demi god Ashura. Mako removed his shoes, noticing extremely thin arms like object coming from behind the creatures. All three strike at the slowed civilians to which, Mako reacted quickly and forced the small arms away.

The creatures' attention shifted to Mako being the fastest being other than them. This time they attack Mako with hundreds of these thin arms. Mako's 6 arms and hands reacted fast and started hailing punches/counters to the three creatures. Then started his way up one of the arms with his big and middle toe gripping on the thin sheet arm and trekked to the top where two of his four mechanical arms shifted into chakra cannons. With one normal hand he stuck out, **FUUTON: JOADAMA RASENGAN**. The chakra cannons fired at the same time towards the side creatures, with the rasengan attacking the middle creature. A huge explosion covered the city, **RINNEGAN: GAKEDO**. The explosion got absorbed and shrapnel of the enemy floating from the rinnegan's deva path.

The blue energy disappeared as well as Mako and company. "What happened?" Tatsumi asked finding himself and company to be back at the hideout. "It seems those creatures activated their trump card and attempted to destroy the city." Mako replied; coming from the kitchen. "Whhaat, Thursday?" Mine complained to Najenda. "I mixed up the date, sorry" Tatsumi shrugged it off thinking its fine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **within the outskirts at night time**

5 hours later, Mako went to his targeted location right near the outskirts of the center of the city. Waiting patiently, finally a slim build female was seen being tossed in front of Mako's vision where a tall shadow figure soon followed. "No, please. Please don't" The woman begged as the man grabbed her by the shirt as he aligned his dagger, attached to his wrist, with her neck. "Why are you doing this? I haven't done anything wrong." The woman pleaded. The man gave out a wicked laugh and twisted smile as he explains "I'm an executioner, woman, I execute criminals, and those who betray the capital. However; with my license to kill, I find it pleasing for my dagger to slice through meat with ease. Shhhh, don't cry now, your only making this easier and better for me."

As he was about to swing his dagger. Mako caught his arm for a brief moment. With a kunai he stabbed his other arm to let the woman go while performing **CHIDORI: NAGASHI** , electrocuting the executioner. Mako looked at the monster for a second and realized that it was the same man who was going to kill the woman with a teigu but was immediately stopped by Esdeath. "Ooohhh? This seems interesting, however I can only play with you for a little while, I have other things to take care of." as he looked at the woman with a grimacing smile. Mako strikes when suddenly the executioner counters with a parry.

Mako confused, finally gave a good look at his opponent who seem to have a green contraption on his forehead. 'Looks like a third eye' Mako frowned as he thinks it's what allows the executioner to read his movements as much as the sharingan can for an Uchiha. Mako dashed forward with his head below the executioner's belt as he was going to strike from below, upwards where the executioner places his dagger where he can block the oncoming attack when Mako; jumps up with his katana raised for a downward slash.

The executioner reacted faster than so, blocked it and then performed a mustang kick to Mako's chest which he blocked just in time for him to recover from the launch backwards. 'I'm not gonna get through this guy without reading his movements and with him reading mine' Mako cursed upon himself. Mako lowered his katana and focused hard on his chakra. As a ninja if one can suppress their chakra hard enough, even the rinnegan couldn't be able to detect them. Mako went at it again but this time was successful in putting a strike on the executioner without getting one back.

This kept going until the executioner gave out a smirk and tossed a sticky substance onto Mako's chest, which seemed like it could blow at any given moment. 'This looks just like Deidara's C3' Mako thought. "What's this? Has my opponent actually gave up on fighting? Has he actually been tagged with my explosives? Ohhh how terrible ahehehehe." The executioner said sarcastically. "Well than good ni~ght." Wind blowing with the two men silent.

 **SHARINGAN: GENJUTSU**. "What!? Why is my explosive substance tagged onto me?" "It always was, you just didn't realize. From the moment you looked into my eyes, you were already mine" "Mako replied coldly. "No, no no no no no! This isn't supposed to happen" Executioner rebutted. "Well, it is what it is. Unfortunately your time is done" Mako shot back "No, please, please have mercy. I won't do it again I swear, please gets this thing off me" the executioner cried to Mako with the tears and snot running over his face disgusting Mako. **SHARINGAN: GENJUTSU** , the explosive disappeared; as if it never existed in the first place. "Whaaa…!?" the executioner exclaimed. "Usually an Uchiha would never give or even think of giving mercy to his opponent, but in your case I'll accept. You see if you were to lie right now, that gives me the opportunity for all bets being off and I take your head as trophy." Mako explained to the executioner before leaving. The executioner smiled wickedly as he jets for Mako at quick speeds aiming for his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **CUTSCENE**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Back at the mansion**

"Oh your back, so how'd it go?" Najenda asked. **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: KAMUI** , Mako activates his mangekyou and out comes the executioner's head. "Ohhh, good job, here is 85% of the reward given to us by the one who asked for his head. Mako plainly refused as he doesn't need money especially for killing anyone. "So what is this thing?" Tatsumi asked removing the teigu from the executioner's head. "Dunno, all I know it's called the spectator. See for yourself" Najenda added. Tatsumi placed the spectator on his forehead and thought real hard as to what it does. All of a sudden everyone is seen straight down to their undergarments with the exception of Leone whom Tatsumi see the full picture of the naked woman in front him as her undergarments were mainly what she just wears only anyways. "haaaaaah?!" Tatsumi gasped. "What?" Leone asked. "No~nothing!" Tatsumi replied as he took off the helm.

The teigu was returned to Najenda who in return took it to a hidden vault which even Mako doesn't even know about. "Well then, to celebrate this occasion, Akame prepared us an unnecessarily large feast. Dig in." "He~ll Yeah!" Leone said excitedly already finishing 3 bottles of sake. 'Really, should I say something?' Mako thought. Night time when everyone called it a day. It was stormy outside. Mako closed his eyes for just two minutes when he heard a giddy shriek followed by claws grappling onto something. Only Mako got up to check what it was. It was Leone hanging from the ceiling with her teigu on.

Mako thought to himself 'is this a common thing, which no one checks upon her?' "oi, what are you doing up there?" Mako finally speaking. "Nothing, idiot, just doing some pull ups" Leone rebutted. Mako looks at her for five second noticing both her hands and feet are planted on the ceiling just like a cat. "oooo..k, well everyone's asleep, think you can keep it down then?" Mako asked knowing he would get some bullshit answer. But instead Leone said "Sure, but actually, think you can stay with me…just for a bit….I'm kinda giddy when it comes to…" Thunder crash from outside "Kyaaa" Leone jumped onto the ceiling again.

'Sigh' "So you're the type who likes to surprise people, but don't like surprises herself….Heh, fine I'll be back." Mako comes back with a futon to sleep on or at least sit on until Leone falls asleep 'what a child, to think she was the laid back perky type girl, seems like that's what she is towards her comrades' Mako thought. "Uh Mako, think you can lay next to me on the bed?" Leone asked even though she knew it would have been really awkward. But both brushed it off and Mako decides to lay right next to her. "Hey don't be shy….can you come a little closer?" Leone requesting. Mako comes in closer "Is it really necessary for me to…." Thunder crash "Kyaaa" Leone claws Mako's back and her sharp claws dig right into his back. "Gyaaa" Mako shouted from pain.

 **That's it for now. It was a really long chapter. doing this on my tablet at first it took 6 full pages of the memo app with this taking 9 pages on word. I gotta say I'm pretty proud with this chapter and I hope it overshadows the other ones as now we are going forward from introductions and seeing what the Uchiha can do.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Reconciliation

**Back for another chapter, as now It seems Mako and Leone are beginning to mend what was lost or broken, or so it seems. This chapter might rush into talking about the final battle almost immediately however. once I'm done with this ARC I will plan on actually incorporating characters from other shows Like I promised and reassured, millions of time. (Just for my sake of making sure)**

'Yawn' Mako wakes up upon Leone's bed with the scars still on his back. "Where'd she go?" The Uchiha thought as soon as he got up to get a first aid kit from the kitchen to bandage his wound. Mako, now bandaged up, went looking for Leone. Leone was crouching, looking at the pond half-awake. 'What's she looking for rather than her reflection?' Mako thought. Suddenly a man dressed in a cloak which looks to have red clouds printed all over 'em came out from behind. The man seemed unfamiliar to Mako, but he remembers the cloak very well. The man attempted to stab Leone in the back with a kunai when Mako immediately appeared to their side, catching his arm. Slowly raising his head.

The man sees the curse of hatred before his very own eyes. Mako let out a low growl "akat~suki". Within in an instant Mako disarms the man while simultaneously drawing the kunai through the man's neck and slowly tossing him into the pond. Another man with the same cloak came by which Mako countered with the same kunai that he stabbed the previous akastuki member, using it as a shield from the other man's kunai. Just before another man showed up to attack Leone. Mako dodged the man's punch and had grabbed a hold of his arm, twisting it in the process and jab the man's neck with the back end of the kunai and tossing it to the man, about to attack Leone, landing in the back of his head. Three more came in with two after Mako. Both decided to shiv Mako when Mako grabbed hold of both their protruding arms, twisting them in the process, smashed their heads together and tossed them into the pond. Mako then performed a drop kick to the last guy who saw the look in Mako's face "sssshhhh" Mako whispered while drop kicking the man. His face was grimacing and it looked more terrifying with putting a single finger on his lips.

Mako grabbed a hold of the man hovering right above the water before setting him down and applying pressure to make sure he drowns. Mako picked up the man whom he jabbed in the neck with the back of a kunai, making sure he isn't in her way. 'Sleeps walks to ehh? To the washroom as well?' Mako looked into the pool where the dead bodies were. **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: AMATERASU**. Black flames erupted in the water and had begun disintegrating the bodies. This flame as no ordinary flame, a black flame which lasts 7 days and 7 nights, inextinguishable unless sealed. This flame contains only darkness and destruction and cannot be absorbed or consumed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **NEXT MORNING**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'yawn' hey" Leone said half asleep. "Hey" Mako replied. Both finally conscious "so you decided to stick around eh? I knew you couldn't resist me." Leone said. "Eeehh? So that's what it was? Me being sexually attracted to you?" Mako retorted, disregarding last night which he didn't want to discuss about anyways. "Sexua...what?! No that's not what i meant!" Leone said looking away knowing she's red as a tomato. "Ooohhh, what do we have here? A sexual relationship? I knew it that you wanted those big luscious tits but right now we gotta focus" Najenda added, overhearing everything. Both Leone and Mako shocked and speechless. Akame and Bulat disregarding the conversation, Tatsumi, overhearing some, decided not to get involved, and Mine staring at Leone's huge tits and wondering what she's doing wrong.

A big explosion coming from the kitchen, "Sheele!" Mine exclaimed, worrying about her best friend. "We got new recruits coming in, I'll be gone within a few days; Bulat, you're in charge."

Najenda said before hopping on a giant sting ray. Bulat nodded. After taking her leave, Bulat looked towards Mako. Mako stares back. This competition goes on for 5 minutes. "Fine" Mako finally spoke. Bulat with a smile, prepares for round 2 *refer to chapter 4. **INCURISO** , at an instant Bulat's armour appears. Mako standing at the other side waiting for the transformation to be done. The whole gang including Akame decides to join as audience as they await for the battle, only Bulat has been waiting for, to commence. Mako closed his eyes, raised his arm at a 90 degree angle, tilted it horizontal with his hand and two Fingers (index and middle) pointing upwards while Bulat pointing his Neuntote towards his intended target.

5 minutes passed and nothing happens, only Mine decides to say something when a cherry blossom decides to descend upon the battleground. As soon as it hit the floor, Mako opens his eyes to his sharingan and immediately almost at the speed of light appeared before Bulat, giving him a mustang kick. Bulat deflected it on time to result in him thrusting his weapon towards a continuous motioned Mako who seemed to leave an after image of himself while shifting fast to Bulat's back. Mako quickly unsheathed the rectangular katana, which is now his current attack weapon with his gunbai being defend. Mako slashed towards his opponent who jumped into the air in time only to position his Neuntote with the intention of piercing Mako. Mako reaches with his katana to deflect the attack only to have Bulat behind Mako with a powerful cyclone kick which almost broke Mako's back.

 **NINPÔ: SÔZÔ SAISEI**. Black lines appear all over Mako, healing any injuries he had just obtained. Bulat looked upon in shock that Mako can heal almost instantly, the armour can do that much as well. Just not at an instant. Mako, breathing in and out, took in the stance of the drunken master, honing his skills from the same taijutsu master as Lee's, Guy taught Mako the ways of the drunken master while Mako self-taught, general taijutsu.

15 hours later both parties began to show fatigue as they didn't have anything to eat. "Let's save it for another day, I'm pooped" Bulat said in admition that he gives in. Mako, being a little tired himself, agreed and decided to hold it off some other day. Already time for another night mission for Mako after he filed up. This time he's partnered with Akame.

Leone and Bulat were busy interrogating the man Mako let live earlier about where he came from and what his or his group's intention of infiltrating the hideout. The mission was to execute Bolic, one of the members of the path to peace. Knowing he was a spy for the minister who plans on killing the leader of the path to peace in order to become the next leader. As they were on their way to locate Bolic. Already, as if he already knew, had 300 guards standing by for anything suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **BOLIC'S UNDERGROUND PALACE**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Akame and Mako had reached the underground palace. It was noted that 7 certain individuals were also present 'Jaegers'. 3 of which recognized Mako on the spot, all of which recognized Akame.

"Oh sis, glad you can make it, we have enough guards to protect this big baby, but it would be better if you were here helping us...Huh? Who are you?" The young black eyed woman called out 'wait, did she just call her sis? Hmmm. Could it be? No way could it be her name would be Kurome.' Mako thought considering Akame meant red eyes and Kurome meant black eyes. "Sorry kurome, that's not what I'm here for." Akame replied

'I KNEW IT' Mako called it in his thoughts "hey...you...you wouldn't be Uchiha Mako are you?" Mako looked above him. A young blonde man with angelic wings for a teigu appeared asking him. "Ran?" Mako replied over a question. "So it is you...well long time no see eh?" Ran said. 'Boy he seems more quiet than usual, but seems to be holding things from what i see' Mako thought. "You know each other?" Serrayu interrupted. "It was what 6-7 years ago that we first met?" Esdeath answered. "Yes, yes it was" Bols answered. What a heartfelt reunion.

But right now the mission is still going on and now Mako and Akame have decide how to go through this. "Akame, how do you want to..." Akame already jetted forward, cutting 50 guards in one swipe of her katana. A dark energy emerged after it was unsheathed, it even gave Mako the shivers. Akame made a B line cutting down 75 more, when she lunged into the air to strike at her target. Kurome came in the way, blocking the attack with her katana. "Sis, why are you doing this? Please stop this and stay by our side." Kurome pleaded Akame who seemed to disregard the plea and moved aside to strike again, this time another figure was in the way. This time he wasn't part of the Jaegers, pale skin tone color, a couple feet taller than Akame, long purple hair and stitch like markings on his forehead.

The man took the stab onto his right shoulder, however it didn't seem to affect him. All of a sudden a curse marking portrays on the man's arm. After retracting the katana, Akame decided to jump onto the other shoulder of the man to finish the job, but the man grabbed her by the ankle and tossed her back. Looking at the wound the man decided to take a blade, and amputate it off. Another arm grew right after. Mako analyzing the man for any weak points but came out with nothing. Then three more figures came out of the shadows "you should have waited for us, Ibara" the young tanned lady finally spoke. Mako analysed them as well, only to find out they aren't humans. But they seem to have a similar aura to another race of beings he despised that attacked his world. 'Devils' he thought.

With the rest 175 guards surrounding the two. Mako decided to deal with them first. Guards start coming into strike, Mako started countering. With his sharingan, Mako detected many different types of movement by several guards and countered them instantly, Akame looked impressed with the speed and movements Mako was making, the Jaegers felt mutual as well. Mako counter another guard's sword, swiped it into his position, and struck. Mako kept striking one hits after another and no matter who blocks, the sword would cut through with ease. A guard threw a throwing knife towards Mako's back in which he caught without even looking, slashed a couple necks before throwing it back to the owner who caught it with his forehead. It has come to the point the rest of the guards fled in terror, only to be stopped by clones who finished the job. All that's left are Akame and Mako, Jaegers, and the group of 4 whom seemed to have unnatural abilities.

"I gotta say, I'm not surprised both of you can handle so well, especially you Mako" Esdeath finally spoke. Mako left with no arms to bear other than gunbai and Akame sheathing her katana. "Shit...he ran off" a young man said finally realizing. "Oh wave..." Kurome goes off while Mako awakens his rinnegan to find Bolic. Mako spawned a clone which immediately got to the location of Bolic, being in a secret escape route which the clone got to with ease with it being able to pass through the walls and floor with the mangekyou. "Fuck...How did you..." Bolic gets a grab hold of with a hand of the clones Susanoo. "Tell me...everything" the clone said calmly before activating **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: GENJUTSU**. Bolic unconscious, began to spoke his mind out, the secrets of the imperial, the plan for this world and what they plan on doing with the revolutionary army. "I see" Mako said before ordering the clone to crush Bolic with the Susanoo.

"Well we have no business here anymore. Let's go Akame" Akame looking at Mako in disbelief as she doesn't know what had just happened. "Don't think we are going to let you leave handsome" said the young tanned woman. "Watch us" Mako shot back Mako took out a small paper ball, threw it on the ground, resulting in a mass smoke coming out. When the smoke dissipated within 2.5 seconds. Mako and Akame were already gone. "Why are we heading back we need to find Bolic" Akame exclaimed in an expression Mako never has seen before. "He's already dead. I got the info, now we go back, Najenda should be there by now, and we give her the info." Akame, not believing a word he said looked him straight in the eye before giving the verdict of trust and went back along with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **BACK AT THE MANSION/HIDEOUT**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **"** Oh, your back. Akame, Mako; these are our new recruits: Chelsea, master of disguise whom we would need for infiltrating mission" "pleasure to meet you" the red head spoke up. "And this is Susanoo, another one of our arms for the battle field, really good hand to hand and with weapons." Susanoo stood silent. Mako activates his rinnegan which everyone seemed to finally notice in a small surprise. "You, you aren't human are you? You also seem to have the same energy coming out of a teigu" Susanoo looked alert to Mako Who seemed to already know who he was. "You sure it ain't just because you needed another teigu?" Mako questioned "but of course, however I can't use a teigu myself, and when we go to war, Susanoo can aid me." Najenda replied. Mako nodded in agreement.""And finally, this is Lubbock, the one who fell for me it seems and would do anything, and I thought 'the more the merrier'" Najenda concluded "OOOHHH, such beautiful women" Lubbock said, ignoring everything and everyone. Akame's as well as Mako's stomach growled. "Say no more" Najenda said jokingly before commanding Susanoo to the kitchen where he started preparing dinner. "So. What did Bulat and Leone get out of him?" Mako finally asked. "They're still working on him. He's a tough case considering he's missing a lot of...himself physically" Najenda replied, trying to make it less gory as they were to have dinner. "I'll get 'em" Mako said as he walked to the back where the shed was.

There was silence. Mako knocked. No answer. Slowly opened the door Mako sees Bulat and Leone standing there, looking at the dead man's corpse, thinking how they will get any info now. "Dinner time, clean up and lets go." Mako finally breaking the silence, "Hey Mako" Bulat said before Mako could leave. "Let me ask you something." Mako first looked at Leone who seemed silent and out of it. Bulat takes Mako to an empty room within the hideout.

"Tell me something Mako. You were here 7 years ago. Right?"

Mako nodded. "And you have met Leone 7 years ago in an alley way where there were some men who seemed to have been beating Leone right? And that you saved her right?" Mako nodded thinking what was it that Bulat needed to confirm. "There was a rich man who seemed to have been the leader there at the time. He had a hand tattoo of a single eye similar to yours, rather it was a red eye, with multiple rings with 9 of those comma things." "What are you trying to get to?" Mako finally snapped "that man in the shed, has the same tattoo. It's not him for sure but, it seems that it could potentially be a gang that was after her, and still after her. She thinks you're the ring leader." Bulat responded. Mako took this in shock, looking at Leone, who was outside, disposing the body.

"What are you saying?" "I'm saying that you, Uchiha Mako, are the one they call Uchiha Madara. You are part of the imperial, what's evident about this was clearly putting 2 and 2 together. I went to your world with a help of a teigu, located the village with the same crest as your shirt. I spent hours searching and found your place. I went through everything, birth info, bills, everything. Even photos. I then see this."

It was a picture of Madara with his wife Naori holding their child. "I looked even further into the album and saw pictures of the kid growing up with her dad mainly out of the picture. It has come to the point she grew up and has a family herself." Bulat picked out another photo with the now grown lady, from the previous photo, with her husband and two children.

"The one child you see there resembles you." Mako in shocked looked at Bulat who seemed to really piece things together. "You know I went to a place where they had 2 big statues, one was Uchiha, and the other Senju. My guesses from local stories that they were the legendary Uchiha and Senju who brought together clans into a new village named konohagakure." Bulat added before adding the fact that he started the investigation the day after the first fight with Mako under Najenda's command. Mako stood silent, not even a peep before telling him "you done?" Mako finally said. Bulat brushed off the comment. "Leone told me that you weren't intentionally there other than for your friends who happened to be in the Jaegers.

I fed Najenda bullshit because I believed what she said, and you're a nice guy" Bulat said before Mako felt like he was hitting on him. "But don't take this lightly, if I have to, I will kill you myself" Bulat warned before storming off to dinner. Mako approached Leone, who just finished up, and asked her about Bulat asking her anything. Leone came out with answers making Bulat's theory/investigation plausible.

"Now then, you ready to eat?" Asking Leone, "you know who the fuck you talking to?...he~ll yeah I am!" Leone said excitedly as she was, when she first met him. "Hey, where's Tatsumi and Mine?" Mako asked. "Mine's making a man outta Tatsumi tonight" Leone said while laughing "Tatsumi's reaction to Mine wanting him 'to enter her' was cute"

"is that so? Who knew he's got game?" Mako asked. "I didn't know either. But I don't think he'll be the only one getting it tonight" Leone said teasing Mako. "Oh I thought it wasn't about that?" Mako retorted.

"Hey don't kill the night...race you there!" Leone said before jetting to the dining area "hey wait!" Mako shouted behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **MIDNIGHT**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, Tatsumi and Mine were just about ready when they found out it was just Sheele reading a book. "Shit...we were gone for that long?" Tatsumi complained "shut up, you didn't even last that long, I guess chivalry is dead when it comes to 'gentlemen finishes last'" Mine retorted.

Mako was about to sleep when he hears his door slide open. "I thought you weren't serious, and how'd you get my shirt?" Mako said, looking at Leone wearing one of Mako's shirt with the Uchiha crest.

Wearing just the shirt." "Hehehe, you think I was joking. No of course I'm joking. But..." coming in closer to Mako, "it would be a shame for a girl not being able to lose her virginity to a handsome man who so happens to be her best friend" she said with a blushing smile. Leone grabs out two bottle, gave one to Mako. "Here, this should ea~se the mood" after the bottle, Leone pushes Mako onto his back while sitting on his crotch, hips moving forward and backwards. "Ooohhh. You reacting to your best friend ehh?" Leone teased

"hmmm Leone, plea..." Leone interrupted "sssshhhh, it's alright." She then moves her hip left and right, then clockwise and counter clockwise. 'BOING' "GASP" Leone caught herself from being surprised by Mako's...erection. "Ohh. Now you're up ehh? Well then. Wouldn't want to leave it hanging huh?" Pulling back his pants, a bulging erection came out. 'Shit...it's so huge. Ca-can I even fit this in my tight hole?' Leone worried for a second. Leone then proceed to slowly stroke it; "Really big eh? Not hard enough. What if I pulled these out, and place them onto your face, maybe you'll like that" raising her shirt up releasing her ginormous tits and placed them onto Mako's face.

'BOOOOING' "I Knew it, I'm surprised to see how perverted you are...well then let's get started." As Leone raises the blanket over her head and his crotch. Leone's head moves up and down "ahuuhhauhaa" Mako moaned.

5 minutes later "my turn" Leone said excitedly. Without even question. Almost automatically Mako went down with the blanket over his head and over her crotch. "Haaahaaaaahh. Huuaahhh" Leone moaned even louder.

15 minutes later. "Well then, stick it in pretty boy, unless you're a chicken?" Leone teased. Mako comes in closer. frenching Leone then kissing her neck while entering.

Leone gasps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **MORNING**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Morning honey" Leone said finally being the first awake. "Morning Leone" "ehh? That's it? just Leone and not honey, sweetie, babe?" Leone rebutted. Mako, just realizing he's naked in bed with Leone in his left arm, clinging onto his left body. "Now wasn't that fun?" Leone asked. Mako admittedly nodded that it was a...Experience he never had before. "You were back up eh? Never played around if you know what I mean?" "No, wasn't important to me so I didn't do...whatever it was your asking." Silence arose for 2 minutes "you know, it was hard for me to say this considering we are best friends and that it would be awkward and that I didn't now how you would react if I told you this but...you probably already know that I kissed you that night because I fell in love with you the day after we met. After you did so much for me even though you think it was nothing, and that once I finally found you, I couldn't find the proper reaction to tell you I was worried about you and I let my heart do the talking."

Mako still listening while a little surprised by what Leone was holding in to herself. "I just feared that, if I were to confess to early that you may reject it and it may damage our friendship and that..." Mako went in for a kiss to shut Leone up about her worry then and should be thinking about the future. Breaking it off Mako held his head close to Leone's, foreheads touching.

"I'm glad you were able to tell me all this, otherwise I wouldn't have ever known. You know when you kissed me, I had a feeling, and I never had before. I didn't know if it was lust or love. My whole world changed after that; I felt compliant with the world when originally; I only felt my purpose in life was to kill, kill, and kill. Now I have a new purpose to live...you." Leone smiled greatly it almost hurts. "So then, how 'bout it. We become something more than friends?" Leone offered "Sure...though I'm afraid we can only be like this for 3 months." Leone slightly frowning, asking "why?"

"It seems my power can keep me in this world for a limited time 3 months is just a random date, 3 months from now, who knows, it's just an estimate" Mako replied sadly "well then. Let's make the most of it. Come on. 3 months is a long time if we can make it long." said a hopeful Leone no pun intended.

"Ooohhh, I see you two are going out now I hear?" Najenda said coming from another room the couple nodded. "Yeah well keep it down next time eh? Don't want to keep hearing about Mako going in too deep or hitting the right spot or filling you up!" Najenda said obviously awoken from all that adult fun last night.

3 months until the expiry date, 1 month till the great battle against the imperial army. Everyone trained like crazy, Lubbock hitting on Najenda as usual and Najenda rejecting Lubbock's flirts as usual. Bulat and Mako plus Susanoo trained together, Tatsumi and Mine trained together, Leone and Akame; and Sheele with Chelsea. After intense training session, most were tuckered out, others ready for missions. "Akame and Chelsea, you are to infiltrate and find out the exact number of enemies we are to be facing. According to Mako, Bolic doesn't know a whole lot about the war other than whose involved, at what day and how they plan on attacking. Mine and Sheele you are back up Mine find a good distance away to snipe and Sheele, stay in the shadows make sure no one comes in or out of where Akame and Chelsea are entering. Tatsumi get groceries, Bulat and Mako infiltrate the south side. Akame and Chelsea are infiltrating north." Everyone nodded and waited upon further notice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WITHIN THE IMPERIAL BUILDING**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh so he's the new recruit?" Esdeath asked the minister. "But of course, he's fascinating, just like that man with those weird eyes..." "Mako?" Interrupted by Esdeath "Yes Mako. Introduce yourself child" the youngster unsheathed his katana, slicing two pillars without even moving, as it seems to the naked eye. The young man then turned around, sheathing his sword with his sharingan glowing red. "Tsukiya. Uchiha Tsukiya"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Well I hope you enjoyed, it doesn't really take long now that I see it; since I have been absent from school. Hopefully more characters will join and hopefully Itachi and Shisui will be back. Who knows.**

Who is this new character? what are his intentions of joining the Jaegers? leave a comment down below...If you want of course


	6. Chapter 6 - Old Face, New Enemy

**putting some thought into it and finally I was able to incorporate some characters from another anime/manga (you probably already know) There will probably be a surprise moment for those who aren't familiar with Akame Ga Kiru, those who do know about this happening just like in the anime as it was rushed. Rest assured it may be soon and certainly there will be a continuation where, after an arc or so, they would be brought back.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR ADDITIONAL SCENE PROPS (themes/seen on anime)**

 **Onto the chapter**

Half of the month had already passed and not a sound from both the revolutionary army and imperial. Mako and Leone are already out with plans for the evening of fun, and relaxation. "You know what, let's do the same. You all trained hard I see, how 'bout we go to the water park?" Najenda said looking at everyone; all, but Akame and Bulat, wanting to rest. "Yeah, that sounds good." Tatsumi replied to the offer. "But what about Mako and Leone?" Sheele added. "Those two are out doing their own, fun things" Najenda replied. "Oh" replied the now depressed Sheele. "Don't worry, I'm sure there better, cuter men then he is out there." Mine comforting Sheele. "So it's settled then, to the water park" Najenda finalizing the verdict.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WATER PARK**

Finally the gang arrived to the water park.

"Hmph" Mine sounded while looking away from Sheele, Akame, and Najenda with their cute bikini and big 'distracting' breasts. 'I swear, there is something wrong with me' thought Mine. 2 hours into the Water Park and trouble started stirring up. "What did you call me Stripper?!" Said a pink haired boy who seemed to be as young as Tatsumi. "You heard me flame for brains!" Shot back the other boy who seemed to be down to his underwear, god-forbid he takes that off as well. "ENOUGH" shouted a voice coming from behind the two now quiver boys as a red head emerges from the pool nearby. 'Seems like she sensed them fighting while underwater' Najenda thought looking at the scene being made by the three.

"Mine" Sheele whispered. "Yeah?" Mine answered. "Is it me, or do I see a blue cat with wings floating?" Sheele asked. "Nope I see it too." Mine answered as if she thinks she's finally lost it. "Natsu, why do you always pick a fight with grey? Don't you ever learn... ?'The terrors of the Titania'" Lucy whispered as she realized the red haired was behind her. "What's going on? Are you going at it with ice boy again salamander?" Said a voice coming from the slides on the right. "That man, he seems to have the same haircut as Mako, don't you think" Sheele analysed. "Yeah...it's just that both his eyes are visible." Mine replied. Bulat and Lubbock were walking by to see what the girls and Tatsumi were up to while Akame was just about to awaken from a half hour rest. "What's going on?" Bulat asked. No one answered, they were distracted by the ice coming out of the stripping boy; and flames, out of the mouth of the pink haired. "Juvia, help separate these two" the blonde requested. "Sure, Juvia will help" Juvia answered.

"Did she just answered in third person?" Lubbock asked with a face of ridicule. "I guess so, what a weird bunch" replied Najenda. A white flash appears and the group just disappeared. "Huh? What just happened?" Sheele asked, surprised. "Dunno" replied Najenda. Suddenly the group were found to have spawn on top of random slides, each paired up randomly going down the slides. All of them holding onto dear life as they slide down in max speed. "Kyaaa" shouted the blondie whose bikini top unraveled and had almost flew away only to be held down with pushing her breasts onto the pink haired boy. "Uhhhh, we should probably do something" Tatsumi finally spoke up.

"Alright Tatsumi you go to the green slide with Lubbock and save the blondie and pink head. Bulat you stop the red and blue head on the beige slide. Akame and Sheele you stop the ice boy and third person girl on the red slide. Mine you save the blue haired girl and her cat as well as that blue cat on the blue slide. I got the black haired piercing guy with the turquoise haired girl on the yellow slide" Najenda ordered.

Everyone stopped to think what she just called everyone on the slides. Even Najenda thought but went with it nonetheless. 5 minutes later. "PHEW, thanks a bunch for saving us. Don't know how to repay you guys" the blondie said. "Don't mention it" Lubbock blushed. "Oh right, my name is Lucy, Heartfilia Lucy. And this is Natsu, the pink haired; Grey, the one who controls ice and constantly strip, bad habit of his." "Hey don't need to go into details" Grey interrupted "well if you didn't strip constantly in the first Place, then we wouldn't have such problems now would we stripper!" Natsu shot back. An evil glare shined upon them. Both quiver in fear. "My name is Erza Titiana, it's a pleasure to meet you" "pleasures all mine" Lubbock said before be smacked upside the head by Bulat. "Jaleel Fernandez" "replied the blue haired boy with a weird tattoo on his right side of the face. "Gajeel" "Levy"

"My name is Najenda, and this is Sheele, Akame, Bulat, Chelsea, Susanoo, Pervert and... "Lubbock interrupts Najenda "what no, no haha. I ain't a pervert. Names Lubbock" "and I'm Tatsumi"

"I gotta say, you folks seem to be a fun, trust worthy group. Maybe next time we can invite you folks to our guild, for a little chat and hang out and such." Levy said. "I'm happy for such an offer, but will most likely decline. You see we have a certain situation within 24 days that needs to be resolved and it can't be guaranteed" Najenda replied. "Oh? Maybe we can help don't ya think happy?...Happy?" Natsu said before realizing "guys, where's Happy, or Carla, or Wendy?" Everyone looked towards the blue slide "kyaaaaaaa" Mine shouted as she is being slide across the water slide with the young kid and two winged cats. 4 hours since the water park extravaganza. "Well that was...interesting" Najenda said. "Think will see those people again?" Sheele added. "Probably not, though i would miss seeing those cute talking cats" Mine answered. Akame opened her eyes as a sign that she wants to see those talking cats again. The gang started to head back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, who knew you would know how to take a girl out for a good time?" Leone said hand in hand with Mako. "Trust me, you don't want to know how I obtained such knowledge" night starts to cover the sky "want to head back?" Mako asked "hmmmm, nope, just stay a little longer and then we'll go" Leone answered holding onto the huge stuffed lion Mako won her in a bottle ring game. "What are you doing?" Mako asked as he see Leone licking his ear. "I'm marking you course..sorry its one of the habits I've developed with this Lionelle. your lucky I still have my senses or that I don't have one with a tiger though otherwise I'd probably thrown you on the ground and pissed on you" Leone said laughing to herself as if it was a joke. Mako nodded; smiliing that it wasn't the case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm? Not bad for a youngster." Said Esdeath as she picks up her sword while obtaining multiple cuts and bruises while fighting this young Uchiha. Minister Onest comes in "Oi, Tsukiya; meet your teammates. Daidara, Nyau, and Liver. These three are the imperial's beasts. They shall help you with your mission as well as the imperials." "As long as they don't get in my way" the young Uchiha said with a stern voice and voidless expression. 'I will find you...Older Brother'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What fun eh? Ahahahah" Leone laughed as Mako unlocked the door to see Najenda and Bulat waiting. "Where have you been?" The couple looking at her in disbelief, as if she's their mother. "The movies, dinner, amusement park and just a normal recreational park. What are we given a strict curfew now?" Leone asked sarcastically. "There's been recent intel about 4 new people joining the war with the imperial. One of them to be an Uchiha such as yourself, Mako." Najenda said in an emotionless tone. "Chances are this person could in fact be Madara. But then again I found that to be horseshit." Najenda continued, taking out a photo which was shown to Mako by Bulat a few days ago. It was the picture of young Mako and his family. "The Uchiha in the intel fits the description of this boy next to you in the picture." Leone, confused, looked at Mako who was in a small shock, not to who the Uchiha was but the fact that Najenda puzzled everything together. "Tell me, are you the one they call Madara, and are you affiliated with the imperial?" Najenda asked as if even she doesn't believe what she was saying.

"I'll ask you again, are you a spy for the IMPERIAL!?" Najenda exclaimed. "What are you talking about?" Leone asked demanding answers. "It seems this bastard is in cahoots with the enemy, it seems he came to befriend us, find information about us, slept with a member to gain their trust." Najenda scolded. "You're crazy, how do you get everything your saying from a picture?" "Honey, don't worry about it" Mako answered. "But Mako how can Najenda..." "Enough, Leone let me take care of this" Mako said softly without hurting her feelings. "If I was a spy, why am I still here, why am I sharing more about me then I'm supposed to, why would I stoop low to stalk people to find info on them. No. I am who they call Uchiha Madara, but with a mask." Najenda confused as to what he is saying.

"I have entered this world twice. 7 years ago, and 2 months ago. The second time I arrived, I was in a black Uchiha robe with an orange mask. I had no intentions of harming anyone. You see, I did in fact meet with the enemy. But some of your enemies...were my friends" Mako answered. "Who?" Najenda asked. "That's my business, I was trying to deal with them. The most recent encounter was in Bolic's palace." Najenda, finally understood "I see. Well then, this young kid, he is..." "My younger brother Tsukiya" everyone in the room were shocked, even though the picture gave it away. Akame was behind the wall where the staircase is, listening to the conversation, thinking about Kurome. "Well then, unless he is willing to comply, we have no choice but to put him down.

We gave the same warning to Akame about her younger sister way before, however I think luck just ran out." "I understand, if that outcome was to occur...(sharingan activates)... ill be the one to put him down" Mako answered without a single hesitation in his words. "Alright then, you and Bulat will be taking the Uchiha and the demons down, they should be located on the minister's yacht to the Bahamas 2 days from now." Mako and Bulat nodded. Mako and Leone were just getting ready to sleep when Leone just had to ask Mako, about his little brother.

"I know why he joined the imperial, not to serve them, but to fight against me. He knows if he goes it alone, he would be in the crossfire." "But why is he targeting you?" Leone asked. "Because of what I did 1 year after I met you"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **FLASHBACK**

"Brother! What happened? Why is mom and dad dead ? Brother, brother!" Mako flashes forward before Tsukiya, punching him in the gut. "Foolish little brother **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: TSUKYOMI** " Tsukiya began screaming like a banshee, drool came out of his mouth as he lies limp on the floor. Tsukiya got up, remove the kunai off the walls and dead neighbors and began launching them at Mako "STOP YOU BASTARD!" Tsukiya shouted towards his brother. "Foolish little brother, you are very off upon aiming, you are worthless to me...actually you are useful to me on one aspect." Mako went off with deactivating his mangekyou. "For now, all I can tell you is that I never did love you, this clan was always a joke to me. I find it hard to become stronger so i thought it would be best to sever ties." Mako looks at his younger brother for some time. "Resent me, hate me, degrade me, be ashamed of me...kill me, if all those hatred are what you need to survive, then so be it. However, with the lack of hatred in your heart, you yourself are a disgrace to the Uchiha. You won't be able to beat me without enough hatred. Also, the day you have eyes like mine... (Reactivating mangekyou)... THEN COME BEFORE ME"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **FLASHBACK END**

Leone in silence and shock, couldn't come up with a single word. "I have reasons to why I did what I had done. Reasons you probably won't understand." Mako said before saying goodnight. Leone pinched Mako in return gave a nod and an assuring "hmmh" that she will try her best. Mako sighed and began his explanation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WITHIN THE YACHT LOCATED JUST OFF THE COAST OF THE BAHAMAS**

Tsukiya and the three beasts are having a conversation with the drug king pin they were to protect who seemed to have a real bad history with the Capital and is very paranoid. "Only just 4 guards?" Bulat said. "This is most likely Tsukiya's doing, he doesn't like it when people are in his way, mainly because of his short stature for an 18 year old." Maco answered, knowing the motives "18 ehh? Same as Akame" Bulat retorted. Bulat and Mako started to make a game plan when Bulat notices one of the beasts. Looking in shock "master?" Bulat mumbled staring at Liver. "What do you think you're doing here? Hehehe" Daidara snarled as he noticed Bulat's presence who seemed to forget to go invisible. Mako quickened with a windmill kick to Daidara's face and launched himself directly towards the floorboards a few feet away from his younger brother. "Oh? So you are here, you are part of night raid." Mako stood silent

"well then...(Tsukiya activates his sharingan)...die". Tsukiya unsheathed his sword and went for a real quick slash downwards. Mako grabs a hold of the oncoming blade with his blade. "What?!" Said the surprised youngster. "You are still weak...you also don't have the eyes that i have" Mako said calmly "but I do, do you not see them?!" The youngster rebutted. Mako closed his eyes before opening them to his younger brother **MANGEKYOŪ SHARINGAN: TSUKUYOMI**.

Tsukiya is trapped in a looped world with his body falling at immense speeds, his body pierced by the yachts sail...body re-spawns and falls to the same location...again...again...again.. increasing speeds. In the real world Tsukiya falls to his knees in the real world. "Those still maybe the sharingan. However they still provide use to me" grabbing both of Tsukiya's arms behind his back in a pinch, with his other hand he placed his middle, index and thumb into the youngster's left eye socket, and with a swift motion, out came the eye. Tsukiya exerting the pain.

"Now for the other one" Mako reaches for the other one when Tsukiya shattered into pieces, the Genjutsu broke leaving Mako not fairly surprised. Bulat and Daidara are fighting in the backgrounds when a musical note played by Nyau dropped both on the floor for the tune seemed to affect those in local to this world while Liver seemed to be fine himself. Nyau then plays a different note...his body goes through drastic changes, muscle built upon muscle. "The three beasts are the ones you shouldn't underestimate" smirked the muscled boy finally speaking. "You're just getting in the way" Mako said while raiding his right arm midway. "Ohh? Is that so, what makes you think you can beat me soooo easily?"

Mako looks down towards the floorboard where Nyau was standing as well as Nyau, right below Nyau is a red dot. "What's is that" Mako raised his arm fully up **SUSANO'O**. The red dot rose at an instance. Cutting Nyau in half.

It was an arm with a battle ax of the Susano'o which was beneath the floorboards for a brief moment. Tsukiya at an instant took his katana and immediately slashed backwards at quick speeds only for Mako to jump on top of it, almost as light as a feather, Mako was walking on top of the katana which was still being held by Tsukiya who was in shock, "you, yourself are getting in the way" Mako said before mustang kicking the youngster to the door of where the king pin was. "Stop moving bug, all I want to do is put these axes between your head and your crotch and see if the they can meet" Daidara smirked. Bulat begins spinning his Neuntote which left pretty big lashes and cuts to Daidara. Daidara laughed "fuck it" and began to jump up to slash Bulat in half. An after image of Bulat was left and Bulat was behind Daidara, and at an instant performed the same stance Mako did during the second round with a bonus of his Neuntote going down Daidara's face. 'oh just like me eh?' Mako thought when Liver came to attack Mako. "Don't think that you can beat those two and find me to be so easy boy" Liver said. Bulat out of nowhere cyclone punched liver or tried to when he was stopped mid-air. Mako noticed with his sharingan that energy seized to flow, or at least blood has.

Mako tried punching Liver who in return stopped Mako as well. **SUSANO'O: PUNCH**. "Ergh" yelled Liver. Both men were released. "What just happened?" Mako asked "it's that ring of his. It's called black Merlin, and it's a teigu." Bulat responded. "Oh how right you are Bulat" Liver responded as water began forming spear like organic tentacles. "Now then, Join me Bulat, I know of the corruptness of the government. With your help we can take it together." Bulat believing what he is saying, yet knows that could also mean going against night raid. "No" Bulat responded. Liver in shock when he came to a verdict

"very well, if my friend is to die. He should be killed by ME!" The water spears began lunging towards the two. A red orb forms around the two. Mako had his gunbai out and was glowing a different shade of red himself. "Bulat, remember the game plan?" Bulat nodded. Both of the men came dashing in different direction towards Liver "don't think that you both can stand a chance against me if you're coming at me separated, water cyclones began forming and attacked every direction. Both of them phased through the water "what?" Mako's mangekyou aloud him and Bulat to phase through, rather, himself to phase through and kamui for Bulat to appear behind liver, slashing him instantly, Liver pulled back quick enough but was wounded in the process. The two came after with the same technique.

An angered Liver blasted water everywhere, even onto himself if they were to teleport to him faster then the waves. Again they phased through when suddenly Liver drew out a thin blade and ran it through Mako. Mako transformed into a wooden trap which wrapped around Liver. Mako shows up behind Liver. With his blade upon Liver's shoulder "it's over". "Haah not quite" as he looked a Bulat, and with his own blood he launched tiny blood bullets which actually pierced Incursio. Bulat unfazed, suddenly collapsed onto the floor. "BULAT" Mako called out to his fallen friend, aiding to him. Mako analysed the blood coming out from the armour, it was Liver's 'what is this white substance attached to his blood cells?' Mako thought. Liver spoke up, "its poison" Mako looked in shock. Liver continued "knowing about my abilities to control water, Esdeath thought it would be best for me to go under poison resistance training. Now I see why." Bulat looked towards Liver and nodded as he if he understands what he's going through. The wood began piercing through Liver's body, Mako enraged. "Relax Mako, I got this" Bulat said with a bloodied smile. "Now then liver it seems we are both to be in a pinch, a pinch we both can't come out of." Mako went searching for the target who as hiding in the closet in the bottom floor of the yacht. "Hahahaahahaa, I guess your right Bulat. Maybe this ain't so bad you know." Mako coming back but stayed well away between the two, finally bonding. Looked at his unconscious brother before picking him up. "Well then from the looks of it you only got a few seconds, this poison is slow, but not to slow." Bulat coughs up blood. "Hey Liver." "Yeah?" "Wh-when we get up there, want to share a bottle with me? Ju-just like back in the days?" "I guess so, like comrades as before..." Liver's head shifts downwards as he breathes his last breath. "Mako." Mako came to Bulat's aid. "Mako...come closer, i have to tell you something"

Mako comes in closer "I never kissed a guy" Bulat whispered before stealing a kiss. Mako was about to react but realized his friend was also at his dying moments. "Heheeehe, but in all honesty, I want to you to give this to Tatsumi." Mako without even questioning him accepted. "You see, when I saw this boy, how he can move, he needs improvement, but I see pure light in his heart, and I know he won't be able to be taken over by Incursio. With it, he could be a natural like you and I..." Mako's face cringes as he tries to hold a tear, and for some reason a flood of memories with him began to rush through his head. "Rest now, Bulat. Your memory won't be in vain". As Mako picked up the sword of Incursio, **MANGEKYOŪ SHARINGAN: KAMUI**. The sword disappeared. Mako then proceeds to pick up Bulat and Liver. Took them both to the southern lands where both were fighting against, now fight for and buried them next to each other. "Rest in peace, both of you." Mako said before going back to retrieve his younger brother who disappeared before Mako's return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **WITHIN THE IMPERIAL BUILDING**

"Where am I?" Question Tsukiya As he just noticed he's naked and tied to a bed. "You're in my quarters" came a benevolent voice. "You have failed your mission Tsukiya, you have shamed (pulling Tsukiya's hair back with his head facing the ceiling) the empire of not being able to do such a simple mission" Esdeath quickly followed. "No matter, I have gotten the empire to forgive you on that. Such a handsome boy you are, and greatly endowed to. Probably like your brother" giving him a perverted kiss, Esdeath quickly begin to undress when a guard came to the door. "General Esdeath, one woman with an eye patch wants to see you." "Can't it wait?" Esdeath said looking coldly to the guard "N-NO General Esdeath, the minister ordered you..." Esdeath grabs the guard in a chokehold

"Minister ordered me? The minister ordered me to talk to that nag? No you see, only I order myself. It is my off time after all, I'm his if it's really important and that i have to save his ass." Najenda entered the room nonetheless. "How did you get in here?" Esdeath questioned, letting go of the guard. "How about, it's been a long time Najenda, how's your eye and arm I left to spare while subsequently removed the other ones" Najenda replied "I let myself in" Najenda finally answered. "Well then, what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy?" Esdeath scolded "yes but, now here's the thing, this about the boy you have tied up on your bed." Najenda said analyzing the boy 'wow handsome as his brother, even almost looks like him, probably endowed as well' Najenda thought.

"Well then, are you gunna stare at his dick? Or are you gunna say something?" Esdeath breaking the silence. "Right, right. Well we want him free and to be on our side. "Najenda requested, staring down into Esdeath's eyes. "Why should I?" The young Uchiha now just confused, decided to cut the ties with a kunai he unsealed from his wrist mark while the two are distracted. "Where do you think you're going?" Esdeath questioned as she blasted ice onto the youngsters hand keeping him in place 'shit that's cold' Tsukiya grunted. "If you want him, you got to pry him from my cold dead body" "I don't want to miniature war over a kid, especially since we are at war with the empire." Najenda backing off. "Know this however. When we do win this war, when we do...Tsukiya and Kurome will be ours" Najenda added before walking out. Esdeath mumbling about many ways to kill the bitch.

Esdeath unfroze Tsukiya's hand "Sorry, I just get angry, seeing that woman. Now then, where were we..." Esdeath takes Tsukiya's cold hand and ran it between her two warm breasts while with her other hand she runs his other hand to rub her crotch. "Unghhh.I know you like this" Esdeath went off. The youngster looked at her for a second before he pushed her back only for him to follow, he whispers into her ear. "I am not going to be your pet, I am not going to be your pleasure stick, I will not comply to your rules. Yes I am grateful for you to pardon me.

But I am not interested with a woman such as yourself." The youngster said coldly, only to excite her more "ohhh? Playing hard to get ehh? Well then I'm game." She said getting up. "No, this no game. I'm not attracted to you, plus this is considered rape. I will be taking my leave, this time I will operate alone upon fighting only one man. The minister allows it as the man is part of Night Raid." Tsukiya said.

"Ohh? He wouldn't be Mako now would he?" Tsukiya stood still with his back turned to her as he put on his last piece of clothing. "Well if it was I just want to say, he's already mine to claim, I already set before you even came to this world." Esdeath said with a smile. "I claimed his death before he even left our world the second time" Tsukiya said looking back at Esdeath whose smile slowly fades as now she has a competitor for killing Mako.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **BACK AT THE HIDE OUT**

"WH-WH-WHAT!?" Tatsumi exclaims "how, is that possible?" Mine questioned. Akame standing still, looking at the floor, silent. "Unfortunately, it's true. "Tatsumi walked aback in shock. "He wanted you to have this Tatsumi." Giving Tatsumi the Incursio. Tatsumi breaks into tears "I'm going to kill, all those bastards" Tatsumi said clenching onto Incursio. This gave Mako a short memory of his past as well. Akame looked to Mako. "Well then, what do we do now?" "We wait" Mako answered. "Tatsumi, Bulat also told be about the secrets of the armour, first things first, it has to adapt to your physique. Tatsumi stares hard onto the sword. "Tatsumi, do what he says" Chelsea added. "Susanoo, you should come, in case we need more people to hold him down if he gets outta control." Mako added before walking outside with Tatsumi and Susanoo. The girls follow to see how things would go. "Well then Tatsumi. What I want you to do is clear your mind. Clear everything, your emotions, your thoughts, and your memories if needed in order for the armour to not take over your mind" Mako instructed. Tatsumi focused, nodded when he was ready. Mako checked his brain patterns with his rinnegan just in case. "Alright, now yell out the name of your teigu." " **ICURSIO** " Tatsumi yelled.

The beast returned; behind Tatsumi, this time its face plate came off, revealing its ugly, scaly self. Tatsumi yells in pain, but kept going, when his mind went into thinking about Bulat's death. 'Shit' Mako thought when he saw Tatsumi's brain wave patterns all over the place. The armour nonetheless started mounting onto Tatsumi. But the armour decided to transform. "TATSUMI" Mako called out, Tatsumi heard nothing. The armour began wrapping tightly to his skin. It began to give a form of a half human half lizard of the sorts. Finally the transformation stopped "TATSUMI" Mine called out while running towards him, everyone went for him to find out if he's alright. "Where am i?" Tatsumi said waking up to what seems to be space. "Oi, Tatsumi" called out a familiar voice. Tatsumi turned to find Bulat standing in front of him. "Bulat?" "Tatsumi" Bulat called out "Bulat" "TAtsumi" Bulat's voice suddenly increase "TATsumi, TATSumi, TATSUmi, TATSUMi, TATSUMI" the boy wakes up to find his girlfriend to be calling to him this whole time. "Tatsumi, you're ok, you're ok, hehe" mine said in a breathless laugh that he finally returned to her. "Oi, Tatsumi."

Akame spoke "yeah, Akame" Tatsumi responded. "No-nothing" Akame said thinking it's best not to ask why Tatsumi said Bulat many times while he was unconscious. "Well it seems the boy survived. Now what's this?" Mako said looking at Tatsumi's right eye. 'As if it's a mangekyou sharingan' Mako thought. "Tatsumi, your eye. It's..." Mine trails off "what?" Chelsea hands him a mirror. Tatsumi gave a good look when he came into shock that his right eye was as red as Mako and Akame's and yet have a black cross coming from all sides of his iris like a mangekyou.

"What happened?" Tatsumi finally asked. "It seems Incursio was in the process of taking control over your body, but it seems mine call for you woke you up, in other words she kinda saved your life." Mako answered. Tatsumi looked at mine before smiling and hugging her. "Thank you, I'm forever in your debt" "of course you are, I'm your girl of course" Mine laughed with Tatsumi and the others joining except for Akame, Susanoo, and Mako. "Say Mako, where's Leone?" Asked Chelsea? "Sleeping in." Mako responded "really this late? What has she been doing all night?" Mine asked. "I thinks its best for me to know and you to...mind your own business" Mako replied hesitantly. "Ohh? I see? You two, were you?" Chelsea stopped mine from going on by giving a certain hand gesture of a finger from one hand enter the hole made by the other. Susanoo was confused by the gesture, Mako noticed what Chelsea was doing, but brushed it off. "To think that would tire her, what you did it all night?" Mine continued

"From what I heard last night I'd say so" Akame butted in. Mine and Tatsumi both sleep in a room far well enough not to here Mako and Leone...having fun Akame on the other hand, like Najenda, sleeps close by. Everyone headed inside for lunch Susanoo is preparing. "I'm back" Najenda entering as the gang were just about to eat. "Hey where's Leone, Sheele and Lubbock?" Najenda asked before digging in.

"Leone's still asleep" Mako said "that I believe considering I heard what you guys did last night even though I told you before specifically to keep it down." Najenda said cutting off Mako

"Sheele's at that manga store where Lubbock said he hoped to own one day" Mako continued "alright" "and Lubbock...is nowhere to be found" Mine added "Great, everything seems to be in order, well after this delicious food Suu made, let's get to training then eh?" Najenda said ignoring the fact of Bulat's death as it is not the right time to be mourning. 5 minutes later "Wait...Lubbock's missing?" Mako said breaking the silence. "Yeah, he always does that, the next day or, if we are lucky, the next 2 hours. He's back. Can't get rid of a mole like him" Mine replied. "So where'd you go?" Mine asked.

"Oh, I just went to the empire to...talk to Esdeath about your brother, Mako." Mako looked up from his food. Looking back down after a second "so, what'd she say?" "Nothing, the fact she got him tied up and naked on her bed" Tatsumi chokes on his food while Susanoo performed the Heimlich maneuver. "Thanks Suu" Tatsumi said gasping for air. "I see. It's not surprising quite frankly, she does fancy a younger...partner." Mako said. "Well then that settles that. Unless Tsukiya and Kurome were to have a change of heart. I'm afraid we cannot do anything about it." Najenda said almost hesitantly. "There...there still could be a CHANCE...for them both" Akame exclaimed. Mako looked at her for a second. Looking back to Najenda "well, if she says there is still a chance, there is still a chance however." Mako said looking at his drink. "Unfortunately, my foolish younger brother is too thick headed to be persuaded." "Why is that?" Tatsumi asked. "It was years ago something I've done to him to make him resent me, to hate me...to disown me as a brother...it is something, which feeds his burning desire for my death" Mako concluded. "From the looks of it, you don't plan on sharing were you?" Najenda asked "maybe someday, but not today. Today we still need to prepare for the upcoming war."

 **Well I gotta say, it was more tougher then I thought considering I was thinking of another way for his demise but this was the best one cause seriously, who can faze Bulat?, it could only be personal to him and I found it best for the anime version of his death to be incorporate but like I said, you might see him again in an arc or so. Characters of fairy tail could be returning; although this probably goes against the rules as its two animes per crossover material. though Mako is a fictional character, there are still characteristics and the name uchiha belongs to its respective owner and of course there is Itachi and Shisui**


	7. Chapter 7 - Gut Felt Reunion part 2

**Bringing back a favorite character of mine, the other will join shortly after but no confirmed as well as fairy tail or other crossovers are to be confirmed in the war between empire and revolutionary army.**

"Hurgh, what did I land on?" Shisui said, "wait...I'm ALIVE?!" Shisui got up to look at his body, not being able to believe what had happened. As he's getting up, he finds that he'd landed on a danger beast's jagged back waking it up. "Oh shit." Backing off, the danger beast lets out a growl. Focusing on Shisui, the danger beast went underground, 'tsch, where'd he go?' The danger beast came out from behind and launched its claw towards Shisui; Shisui evaded the claw. Grabbing for his tanto, **UCHIHA STYLE: HALO DANCE**. Flames erupted from the tanto and was lashed out, following the wind of the cut; no dice. "Well shit, you're a well armored...thing aren't chya? Well then" Shisui breathed heavily. **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**. The danger beast was set aback when a green energy, much to like Mako and Itachi's red energy, formed around Shisui. A spine was forming, then a ribcage, arms, finally head. Flesh and skin began to form around it to complete its look; **SUSANOO**.

"Well then, let's see how you're going to take an armored entity." Shisui smirked. With one swipe, Shisui was knocked back into a tree where luckily his Susanoo prevented him from being injured seriously. 'What is that thing? Its brown, has huge arms with short claws, it has a head similar to a cockroach. What is this another one of Orichimaru's experiments? No I wouldn't think so. Orichimaru doesn't even know of this world.' Shisui concluded with his theory upon what that ugly thing was.

"No matter, let's finish this." **SUSANOO: TSUKUMO**. The Susanoo's ribcage opens leading to a barrage of sword sized needles to emerge and fire upon the danger beast. Some of the needles hit the weak spots of the danger beast, leaving it immobilized. "You put up a fight I admit, but now is not the time to be playing around." Susanoo began to manifest its sword which seems similar to a fairly large drill bit, as of course activating, it spins. Aiming for its neck Shisui laid the beast down. "Now then, where am I? Wait this energy...its chakra!" Shisui began following the chakra with his sharingan when he recognized the chakra;

"Wait...Mako? I thought...I thought he was still in the village, he said that he and Itachi would steer the Uchiha clear from destruction if my koto amatsukami plan wasn't going to work out. Can't jump into conclusions though." Shisui said to himself placing his hand on his right eye, not believing that not only was he still alive, his eyes somehow were back in his head...or he probably was fully revived crossing worlds. 'Huh, this place really is a second chance.' Shisui thought to himself.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **JUST IN THE OUTSKIRTS OF THE HIDEOUT**

Shisui followed the trail, only to find a huge building in the middle of the forest...oozing with chakra. From a few clicks away, he noticed a snipers point near the building, and a person was on top. 'Wait is that a gir...' Shisui's train of thoughts collided with a beam of light zipping just past Shisui. "Whaaaa? I never miss, how come I just mi..." "Missed?" Shisui said interrupting Mine. "Hey how'd you ge..." "Get up here? Good question...how did I get here quick?" Shisui interrupted Mine the second time.

"It's been a long time...Shisui" Mako coming up into the snipers point. "So my hunch was correct then...it is you" fist bumping Mako, Shisui disregarded Mine who seemed furious for the fact she was interrupted twice and now being completely ignored. "To think it actually worked." Mako added; "what worked?" Shisui asked before Mako pulled back his hair from his right side. "Your face...its normal" Shisui said in shock. "What? It was different before?" Mine retorted. "It is not of your concern Mine." Mako answered as he whispers to Shisui "coming into the world for some reason...freshen or rejuvenates one's body and soul." "If that's so then how come it didn't work the first time?" Shisui rebutted remembering that he met Mako with a deformity of his right face before coming into the world the first time. "I don't know...but for right now, keep it low; the others haven't known about what is with my right side and I tend to keep it that way." Mako said before Mine left feeling infuriated of being non-existent to the two Uchiha's.

"Tell me something, where's everyone. Who's that kid? And why is she holding a dangerous weapon when she has an attitude of those beasts out there?" Shisui asked a lot more questions which Mako answered all without even taking a breath. "I see...well then when is it happening?" Shisui asked being clarified with the news. "22 days from now...also do not EVER tell anyone about what I said to Leone about the 3 month expiry. Even to Leone got it?" Shisui nodded before heading inside with Mako to be introduced.

"SHISUI!" Leone yelled excitedly as she gave him a big hug as she hasn't seen him long. She doesn't know about his death in the shinobi world either. "I see...you are to be Shisui as...described?" Najenda asked holding back from giving Leone a good whack upside the head for 'scaring' a guest. "Come on, have a drink; we got lots to talk about and catch up on ehh Shisui?" Leone said, slapping Shisui in the back.

"Well then to introduce ourselves I'll start off with myself. My name is Najenda; I am the leader of this revolutionary army." "I'm Lubbock" "Sheele, nice to meet you", "Tatsumi, hope to make a good comrade for you" "Mine" "Chelsea" "Susanoo" Shisui looking at Mako 'Susanoo eh? The fact he got a magatama bead on his chest too?' Mako shook his head as if he read his mind. "The one in the kitchen is Akame. Hey Akame come meet our guest and potential member." Najenda called over. "My name is Akame. Nice to meet you." Akame said while wiping her hands of blood from the hunt her and Susanoo had collected.

"I see, you seem to be the nice of folks I haven't seen people like you guys in a while, the fact that you guys don't hate me nor Mako for who we are...makes me happy" Shisui said remembering the discrimination he and the clan had faced only because the nine tails was being controlled by an Uchiha. "Why would we hate you guys? From what I heard you can beat Mako in combat and the fact that Mako has beaten almost everyone here for the exception Mine as she doesn't fight and Leone for...personal reasons, you guys are the pillars that the revolutionary army needs." Najenda said happily leaving Lubbock jealous.

"Wait revolutionary army?" Shisui asked, "yes of course, what did I say something else?" Najenda rebutted. 'A revolutionary army...my guess is that they are planning a coup dè etat' Shisui thought before brushing it off. "It's nothing. So who are we facing?" Being informed of everything, Shisui looked at Mako in regret of not being here fast enough or even attempted to considering their friends and Mako's younger brother is part of the enemy. "Well then...we have not a single minute to waste and must make haste upon training. "Everyone confused as to what on earth he was saying.

"WHAT I'M TRYING TO SAYING IS!...lets train". After three hours of none stop training some of the guys began to slow down in performance as they struggle to keep up the with Uchiha's stamina. "Well if maybe Itachi was here, you probably would have stood a chance against an Uchiha. You however, Akame...you seem to have the talents plus the appearance of one...maybe better" Shisui said with a smile. Akame held her face down with her hands to cover her small smile. "Well then. We'll continue within 15 minutes. Rest now, you on the other hand Mako...let's see if you were able to catch up with Shisui the teleporter?"

Talking in confidence as either way even if Mako was to or wasn't able to beat him, he would still be satisfied. 5 minutes passed and the two were standing on the opposite sides when a cherry blossom leaf touched the floor. **SHARINGAN** , Shisui went in first with his teleportation behind Mako with a downward slash of his tanto. Mako blocked it with a kunai. Mako sweep kicked shisui who in return did a back flip and, almost simultaneously, performed a windmill kick which Mako blocked with his fore arms. Shisui back flipped backwards for a short distance before analysing his opponent for his next moves. Mako deactivated his sharingan.

"Oh you're giving up so soon? Ha I'm still the undefeated champion" Quickly Hand signs Mako let out, **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**. "Is that so?...( **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU** )". Both Justus collided, amazing the spectators who were resting except for Akame and Leone who were just amazed. **SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU** , a water dragon forms around Mako in which proceeded to target shisui who backs out. "Since when did you know how to do water style Justus?" Shisui asked in both surprise and intriguing tone. **SUSANOO** ; Shisui immediatly activates his mangekyou and awakened his Susanoo as Mako forms only one hand sign. **MOUKTON: KAJUKAI KORIN** ; sprouts begin to emerge beneath Shisui's feet and the Susanoo was incapacitated and cracking from all sides as the force was much to bear.

Wild flowers begin to appear, releasing a mist of pollen everywhere. The wind was blowing in the direction away from the hideout leaving the spectators thankfully unaffected. Mako was down on his knees has he inhaled some of the pollen. "Haha...I...I...got youuuuuu" Shisui's speech becomes slurry as the pollen can even go through Susanoo, it even seemed like the Susanoo was being affected by it as well. "Waaaiitt...how did you even doooo woooood sty..." Shisui fell face first to the ground. **JINTON: GENKAI HAKURI NO JUTSU**. A white conical particle appeared in Mako's hand, raising it above him, it increases in size; diminishing all of the pollen. Everyone shocked in what they saw. "Well then...I see to it we might win the war...or at least Mako would win the war and we would just be in the way." Najenda finally spoke. "No you're not. We need everything we can get, we need everyone we can reach out to. Who knows what's up their sleeves. I don't know if Tsukiya has much info about me but certainly it won't be good if they can find any weakness in me." Mako retorted, picking up shisui. The group had continued on with their training after that miniature fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **IN A SPARE ROOM**

Mako went to lay Shisui down as Leone arrived at the door. "Hey Leone, what's up?" Leone looking at Mako with mixed emotions "Is it really three months you have left?" Leone asked sternly. Mako looks at her for a second before asking "Baby what do you me...?" "JUST answer the question" Leone interrupted. "Maybe. I don't know it's just like I said. Three months is an estimate of how long we can be together." Leone looking down almost angry with herself but came to her senses. "Mako, I'm pregnant"

 **One of the shortest chapters I wrote I know but today is family day so I only edited to make it shorter for shorter work for longer weekend, next chapter will go in more in depth as well as Jaegers finally making a move.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Where it began

**Not much to say about this chapter rather then time is running out and already the Jaegers are planning to annihilate the revolutionary army swiftly to prevent the war.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **From last chapter**

"Wh..What?" Mako softly spoke in surprise. "Yup...I gotta...thingy inside me which turns into a human" Leone replied softly. Smiling; Mako said "Alright, but how can you be sure. If I remember correctly with my mom being pregnant with Tsukiya. She would have motion sickness and such." Remembering that she seemed fine before; unless she was hiding it the whole time. Mako took the benefit of the doubt and believed her. "Wo...wow, huh." Mako thought to himself **'** wait...that means I'm going to be a fath... **'** Mako stopped himself from thinking any further. "Well then, let's say you were only given 3 months to stay here or, 2 and a half since that's what it seems. What would you do?" Leone asked.

"Heh, dont you worry about that. I may have longer time to at least see him/her born before I leave otherwise...you know what like I said dont wor.." a tear trails his left eye. "Oh that's the first time I've seen you like that." Leone said before being held tightly "what can I say...I'm happy" Mako replied "heh, me too" Leone also tearing up. "Urgh...what..what happened?" Shisui finally awake. "You got too full of yourself" Mako replied wiping his eye. "Hey, what are you guys doing here waiting for me to wake up? Go train...I'll...be there...I just ne..need to rest" Shisui said before passing out again.

"Leone...I think you should sit this out." Mako said now that he had processed everything. "Why? Its not like it became a human being just yet. I still look fit and I still feel like I can go on for the fight" Leone replied "But Leone" "No buts and besides, you're aren't the one whose carrying it, trust me our baby will come out and kicking ass before we even get grey hair...but I think we should keep this between us. Dont want to cause a disturbance with training". Leone rebutted. Mako nodded but just remembered "Hey, weren't you drinking earlier? If you knew you were pregnant then why..." Leone interrupted "soda, idiot...hell dont you remember? Shisui doesn't drink. He doesn't even look like a drinker" **'** good guess Mako thought, he didn't focus on drinking but I'm surprised she can tell **'**.

"Well now, Susanoo can you prepare dinner?" Najenda asked "of course". Susanoo responded. "Ohh is that right?" Chelsea said "yup, they aren't gonna be here for the rest of the night" Mine replied. "What do you think about Leone and Mako; Sheele" asked Chelsea. Sheele kept quiet; Mine lets Chelsea on about why Sheele is behaving like such whenever Mako's name is involved with a female name, except when its hers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **lOCATION: EMPIRE**

72 hours until the war and the Jaegers have started to find ways in locating the hideout. Their objective, annihilate the brain in which case is Najenda. Kurome for some reason came out with wanting to know "where is Tsukiya?" "He's going at it alone. He said he has a personal issue to deal with when the war begins or at least locate his intended target" Esdeath answered. "Ohhh? How disappointing...oh well **'** seems I'm going to find another way of getting those eyes...and that luscious body **'** " Dr. Stylish added. "You're not thinking of his eyes or body are you Dr. Stylish?" Wave questioned. **'** Damn kid's sharper then he looks **'**. "So what of it?" He replied. "Comrades aren't used for experiments" Wave retorted. "Hey Esdeath...do you think we should reconsider I mean Leone and Mako...they are our frie..." Ran is interrupted by Esdeath "they no longer our friends nor comrades Ran. Face it from the looks of it, it seems we're destined to become enemies." Bols kept quiet; "who is Tsukiya targeting?" Seryu asked. "The foreigner and former comrade Mako. It seems that he was a spy for the revolutionary army and was keeping tabs on us under the identity Madara. He's also Tsukiya's older brother." Esdeath answered before getting back on topic with locating the hideout. Kurome wonders of to a window. Looking at the moon **'** Aka~me... **'** Kurome lipped silently. "Hey Kurome, you alright?" Wave asked "ye~ah, I'm alright dont worry about me" Kurome said with a half genuine smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **lOCATION: HIDEOUT**

Leone and Mako alone in a room while the others are talking about a plan similar to Esdeath's, "how about Eiichi if it's a boy and Akira if its a girl?" Mako offered. "No" Leone answered. "Well, how about Katsumi for a boy and Kaiya for a girl?" Mako reoffered. "NO. No traditional Japanese names, at least not for the girl." Leone rebutted.

"Like what?" Mako asked. "How 'bout...Aito for boy and Andrea for girl?" Leone offered "hmmmm...Aito as in 'darling child' and Andrea for 'daring'" Mako thought hard. "Does the boy have to be a darling child?" Mako added. "Well yours mean truth/sincere right? So why not?" Leone answered. Mako thought again knowing everything she said was in fact correct. Mako gave a short smile and nodded. "Well then it's settled. Your name will be Aito if you're a boy and Andrea if you're a girl...ok?" Leone said smiling to her belly. Mako looked at her confused but went with it anyways.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **EMPIRE**

36 hours until war. After extensive training the Jaegers still finding the hideout; Esdeath came in with a thought in her head thinking why she hasn't thought of it before. "Everyone move out, I know where they are, follow me" Esdeath exclaimed as everyone, except Dr. Stylish who seemed to be working on a project, did what they're told and followed Esdeath to exactly where she thinks they are located. Where Leone's dream was. Where everyone were having fun...where Mako disappeared 7 years ago. Esdeath, with her fist in the air, halted the Jaegers from going any further. 'Quiet...too quiet.' Esdeath thought before a beam of light paced towards her in...Light speed. **ICE FORM: VAMBRACE**. Ice formed at in instant, covering Esdeath's forearm. The blast almost went through the ice when Esdeath jumped back to soften the impact but was knocked by kickback nonetheless. "ESDEATH!" Wave shouted looking for her considering she fell into some bushes. "I'm alright, watch out for that guard tower. It seems to be a girl with the teigu pumpkin could be Mine from the wanted list. Wave looked from the distance on a tree branch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **50M FROM HIDEOUT**

 **GRAND CHARIOT**. Waves armour formed as Shisui, out of nowhere, teleported right below the Jaegers, who were up high. **SUSANOO**. "WHAT IS THAT?!" Seryu exclaimed. Shisui's Susanoo had opened its ribcage and leaned back to aim at a 60° angle, **SUSANOO: TSUKUMO**. Shards shaped like swords came flying; Ran countered, **THOUSAND MILE FLIGHT: FLAUNTING ANGEL**. Thousands of feathers from Ran's teigu sharpen and countered every shard slung by the Susanoo. Bols comes in front of Shisui and, with his flame thrower, created a combustion of flames shooting towards Shisui. **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**. Flames erupted from Shisui's mouth, countering the flames coming towards him. Bols, using the fairly large canister behind his back, turned the air intake which, in return, increased the flames. Shisui conjured up more chakra increasing his as well. Seryu called out "NOW KORO!" The mini cute teigu increased in size and became a terrifying wildebeest which attempted to grab Shisui with it's mouth. with the intention of rip him to shreds. Shisui noticed the beast coming at him, mouth opened revealing hundreds of teeth like a shark. **SUSANOO** , Shisui couldn't manifest it fully so the ribcage would have to do. The teigu begins to chomp down, and with much force, the ribcage begins to crack.

"Tchh, fuck you're a tough one aren't chya?" Shisui said impressed with the brute strength of a mindless being. "HEY LET ME GO!" out came a cry. Shisui looked towards the direction and finds Wave holding Mine by her neck. **INCURSIO** ; a flash came from behind and already, Wave was launched a few clicks back. With Mine in his arms, Tatsumi asked "you ok?" "Of course I am, I could have taken that guy...but if you were sooner it would have been better" Mine retorted grateful for Tatsumi for saving her. Shisui instantly teleported as soon as Koro was about to snap its mouth shut. "We have to warn the others" Shisui exclaimed. "Dont worry, we are already here" Najenda coming from below the tower with the others. "There she is get her!" Seryu commanded Koro who, in return, halted by Esdeath's command. "Let's not be hasty." **'** Shisui Uchiha ehh? Now we got two problems **'** Esdeath thought. Koro, impatiently decided to charge towards the group

"WAIT!" Esdeath exclaimed as Koro had ran into multiple thin wires that are planted right between the two groups. Koro is sliced in multiple pieces as it goes through the mesh of wires. "HMFH, should have seen that coming" Lubbock said retracting the wires. Seryu let out a twisted smile, Mako focused on the teigu as it begins to mold back into its original terrifying form. "WHAT?!" Lubbock exclaimed in shock to find the teigu back the way it was. "It seems like that teigu at no point can be destroyed, maybe sealed or captured, but not destroyed" Najenda observed. "No, it can be. Nothing in this world can be invincible unless its god like." Mako retorted.

"How so?" Najenda added. Mako activates his rinnegan, "just as I thought." Mako said before coming close to Najenda, whispering "my eyes have picked up a source of energy which is to be that magatama bead on Susanoo's chest. I sense the same source within that teigu's right arm."

Wave prepares to cyclone kick Najenda and Mako when Tatsumi blocks the attack with his forearms. Kurome came in from where the monster was with a downward slash intentionally aiming for Najenda but was blocked by Akame. "Sis...why are you doing this? Why are you with them?" Akame stood silent and took the fight elsewhere, kurome followed. "Well then, Koro" Seryu spoke up to koro who in response turned to her. "Kill 'em dead" Koro gave a twisted smile with most of its teeth showing and had lunged almost an instant when Susanoo blocked with his staff. "Oh no you dont" Seryu lunged at Susanoo before he can make a move.

Sheele stood in the way and swipe kicked Seryu to the floor before lunging her teigu at her. "Koro" Seryu called out. Koro blocked the attack, rather let the teigu pale his left arm rendering it unmovable. Koro raised and swung his arm while Sheele held on. "Oooh...crap" Sheele said in a depressing tone as her grasp slipped. "I got ya" Shisui said catching Sheele. Sheele with a blush looked away and demanded to be put down gently. 'What's her problem?' With Sheele's teigu stuck. Shisui went for offence. **SUSANOO**. Koro begin lunging at it and was kept occupied as Sheele and Seryu fought hand to hand. 'Not bad' Mako thought. Najenda, you go inside, there intentions of being here might be you. Leone you go with her and make sure she's safe." Both women simultaneously responded "no." "I shouldn't just watch my comrades do all the fighting, no. I'm part of this, if they want me; Come and get me." Najenda added "huuuaah, what a badass" Leone said with shock and awe. Throwing her cigarette out; and with a boa Najenda called out to Esdeath "come, let me kick your ass and call it a day."

"No. You are not the one I want, rather you are what I need to eliminate but, he is the one I want to bleed." Esdeath said in a lustful tone. Esdeath comes in full force with her iced sword and prepared to attack before being python strike by Leone. "Ain't nobody touching my man" Leone said looking at Mako as if she did something awesome...which she did in his books. "If you want him, you have to go through me". Feathers came flying at an instant towards the trio as they scattered. "I'll deal with you...Leone" Leone looked up "Ran?!" "Well then let's go" Ran said before swooping Leone away from Najenda and Mako. "Shit, I'm coming for you Leone" Mako called out. "Dont worry about her..." Esdeath trails off before appearing out of thin ice with her elongated sword point at his neck "you should be worried about yourself" Esdeath finished after looking slowly towards him with a grimacing look and a smile that can scare the devil. With the boa Najenda struck the sword from Mako's neck, leading to Najenda to push Esdeath back. "Like I said, you're not my...INTREAST!"

Esdeath pulled out multiple beneath the ground rising from every ground Najenda attempts to land on. A sudden woosh came from behind Mako. "Th~ere you are...Brother". At an instant before Mako reacted already Tsukiya had his sword on his neck. "Now then, after this my purpose is complete." "Purpose? What do you mean? What will you do after you were to kill me..." Mako trailed to a disgusted/emotionless tone "foolish brother" Tsukiya looked at him for a good second before trailing his katana from one side of Mako's ear to the other. But before that, an invisible force prevented Tsukiya from doing so. "What, what is th..." Another force seemed to push Tsukiya away from Mako. 'What happened? Those...those eyes, it can't be...the Rinnegan.'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I see so you used almighty push on me eh? Well just so you know. I know every Gedo jutsu the rinnegan has, I know their weakness like that it takes 5 seconds for you to reconjour chak..." another force with the same energy instead came at full force, almost like a punch. "What? From the amount of force you put last, you can't be able to do it that quick." Tsukiya looking in shock as to why it doesn't seem to be the case. Suddenly the force picked him up, two different yet same forces on each sides. "Listen carefully brother" Mako said as everyone around them were in shock of this power. "The power of the Rinnegan has its ways and you see through them all. Except for one." "One?" Questioned Tsukiya. "As far as I'm concerned you've learnt about the Rinnegan through Nagato. Am I wrong?" Tsukiya grunted thinking how he knew. "Well brother, there is one thing he doesn't know either which I'll explain as you see. Nagato was never born with those eyes. Our grandfather gave him those eyes rather transplanted them himself before passing." Mako continued. "So what does it mean?" Tsukiya asked. "There was one more power which is never taken into consideration because Nagato never knew its true power, only which the one who truly awakens the rinnegan can use. This technique is called Limbo."

Tsukiya eyes wide open to the idea that he never heard of such power. "Right now is not the time to continue on about it considering we got only 2 days left before fighting the empire itself." The force drops the young Uchiha to the floor. Run now, never stop until you find what you're looking for, 'cause I see what you want and it ain't just my death." Tsukiya in disbelieve in what he's saying.

Kurome comes in with a direct stab which Akame counters with her teigu, with the back of the blade swung counter clock wise and clockwise, kurome struggling to keep up. "Kurome...stop this, stop this right now...dont you see the corruption of the empire? Instead you should join us." Akame finally spoke as she kicked back for a short breather.

"I can't...you dont see it, but I do. The capital is our home, the empire is our family. Why dont you see it like that anymore?" Kurome rebutted. Akame looked for a good 2 seconds before loud thumping began just 2 clicks away. "Wh~what is that thing?" Mine exclaimed. "Ohhh, so that's what's stylish has been working on eh?" Esdeath replied looking at stylish in an almost relief as back up though brushed it off and began to refocus on Mako, who seemed to have been focusing on Tsukiya more then on her. Dr. Stylish begins to move towards the hideout with the intention of destroying it. "Hey big, fat fuck! We're over here!" Exclaimed Chelsea as she witness Stylish still directly aiming for the hideout. Stylish, with one swoop destroyed the top half, to find no one else to be inside before crushing the rest of the standing structure. Everyone but Mine, Tatsumi, and Chelsea were in shock. **KAGABYNE SHIN NO JUSTSU**. Clones of Mako gathered up the rest of the group while throwing smokes all over the place, all but the Jaegers are in place. "What just happened?!" Wave exclaimed. "It seems they disappeared, probably to another location, we just got to find that." Esdeath answered. "Koro can't even smell them, what should we do?" Seryu asked.

"We got but a couple days left. We should focus on the war now, considering we have a strategy for it, I was considering on making it our back up plan. Oh well, now it seems to commence soon. Tsukiya, why dont you join us, we will make sure you'll take enough credit in killing your brother." Esdeath added, "I already told you...I work better alone..." Esdeath interrupted Tsukiya. "No, you said you wanted to work alone, not that your performance would be pristine if you were to." Tsukiya looked at Esdeath for a second before responding "Aren't I a part of empire already?" "No, not the empire, the Jaegers" Esdeath added. Tsukiya thought for a good minute before deciding. "Alright, however you should know that I'm targeting Ma…" Esdeath interrupted "I know who you are targeting, it is going to take some time to figure out about this new power we have never seen. We need to study his moves and emotions as it depends on how he feels, will the power increase." Tsukiya finishes "Oh I know a little about this power, I will tell you what are his true powers are and…also who he really is, because I know what are his true intentions."

 **Onto the battle that has been lurking on. till next week**


	9. Chapter 9 - 'Cold' War

**Finally begins the three part chapter upon the 'cold' war, the group was founded by the Jaegers and are now in need to find a new location. As soon as they found another location, which Mako already set years ago, there were already tenants part of the revolutionary army who seem to know one of the group member and familiar with the other.**

*with every new character introduced its best for me to tell you everytime that I DO NOT OWN any characters, themes, backgrounds.

"You got to be kidding me." Mine said, looking at an exact replica of the original hideout with a same mountainous hill behind it. "Just like the old one, what are the odds of the inside to be the same?" Tatsumi added. "Doesn't matter, we are scraping the plan to go for the head. It seems the Jaegers have the same plan. Good work with this replica, never knew it existed." Najenda said.

Mako ignored her remarks and was already inside with Leone and Shisui. "Well then, we have but 36 hours, we should continue planning on the weakness of the empire, but most importantly the Jaegers, they've been getting in the way." Najenda went off while heading inside, followed by Susanoo. Tatsumi and Mine followed, Chelsea looked back to see Akame standing there. "Hey, I know it's not my place to say it but, your sister chose to be with them, there is no changing it." She continues off "though she maybe on their side, we just have to find a way of beating this war and bringing her to our side." Akame, still looking back to where they came from before turning to smile a fake smile before nodding. "You know I never got around to say this but. I'm sorry about Cora, Takeo had a mission, the same mission granny and I had and which now you have, which is to beat the empire and free the people of the Capital." Akame interrupts Chelsea by raising her hand for her to stop before nodding in understand. "Why hello my name is Tsukushi, I'm one of the group members living in this hideout."

A young woman said, coming downstairs. Akame immediately heard her voice and jetted inside to see a young, brunette standing on some steps. Longer hair then she remembered, but she remembered her face. "Tsu~kushi" Akame said quietly. The young woman looked at her for a second before finally saying "Akame?" A young man with pearlescent hair coming down the steps call for Tsukushi before looking at the crowd and finally Akame. "Najasho" Akame said quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Then a woman, older then Tsukushi and Akame appeared walking on her hands before flipping back. "Po~ney" Akame chuckled before all three of them looked towards her before smiling "Welcome home Akame" Najasho said. Within a room with only Akame and her old friends. "How...how did you guys escape the empire?" Akame questioned, breaking the silence. "Oh it was easy, but it wouldn't have been if it wasn't your friend...uhhh..." Poney trailed off as Najasho went off "you forgot didn't you?" Poney shrugged her shoulders. "That guy, Mako.

He helped us escape them fuckers after we knew about their obedience and corruption." Najasho continued. "He gave us this spot to recover, gave us an invitation as well to join the revolutionary army...we were skeptic of course considering we were well known. But it seemed that he was trustworthy and we decided, even if we betray our friends in the empire, we still have each other." Tsukushi added. "What about the other guys?" Akame asked. "The others...we dont know" Poney answered.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tsukiya finished the backstory about the clan massacre. "I...I see" Esdeath stuttered. "Well you know more about him. Now, for his power, the sharingan is a power no, a window to an Uchiha's heart. It can copy multiple movements, hand signs, and even Justus. However; even though they can copy without flaw. What it copies, does not copy body adaption." Tsukiya added. "What do you mean by body adaption?" Wave asked. "What I mean is. The technique performed by an individual was practiced countless of times, their body gets use to it and can perform flawlessly. But a sharingan user, if he copied the technique, he/she risks stress onto their bodies as they haven't trained the same way as the original user.

If I was to copy your martial arts, Wave, you probably felt strained at first. That's what I will feel after doing it. My body is not adapted to it simply put." Tsukiya answered. "After the sharingan, an Uchiha or non Uchiha, who were transplanted the eyes, awakens the mangekyou sharingan. The designs vary upon users as well as the powers. The common powers are Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and kamui. The rare powers are time reversal and koto amatsukami. An Uchiha is given two of those or even maybe one in one eye and the other eye enhances or manipulates it." Amaterasu are black eternal flames which can never be distinguished and burns for several days. It can only be sealed by a sealing scroll or if the user choses to deactivate it.

Tsukuyomi is an internal illusion which brings out ones fear or endless torture for a few seconds in real time whereas in the illusion its 72 hours which drag on. Kamui is a space time jutsu which allows the user to teleport to any desired location. Time reversal...pretty obvious, reverse time but for only 10 seconds. And finally Koto Amatsukami, controlling an individual or groups without their acknowledgement of such case, they would think, they are doing your biding intentionally, they're countless more." Tsukiya finished. "But what about those purple eyes of his, or that green skeleton thing which Koro struggled to break" Seryu rebutted. "The green thing, is a Susanoo, incomplete anyways. It forms into a giant golem with only a top half. It's actually a third hidden power with the mangekyou. It's actually the only power every Uchiha has in common. Now the rinnegan, the purple eyes, are also nick named gods eyes. They control gravity of anything. It has a push and pull force, it also allows the user to manifest mechanical arms.

It allows the user to summon animals which dont even exist in any world, not this one anyways. And finally it allows the user to absorb energy from magic attacks or from the individual themselves. There is another technique where a big entity arouse from the ground and rejuvenate the injured. But this new power which i found out. I dont know what that is." "Well then, now that we know of these powers, we just got to find their weakness. However Tsukiya, I want to know what your powers are?" Esdeath said "I haven't awaken my mangekyou, i should have also told you it is really rare to awaken sharingan and mangekyou sharingan, I believe only 20 out of 100 awoken the sharingan while only a handful had awakened the mangekyou, it use to be common, but not today I guess." Tsukiya answered before devising a plan.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Tatsumi and Lubbock were on recon while Mine was on a bounty hunt for one of minister's associate and prostitute ring leader. Everyone else with the exception of Akame, Tsukushi and Poney were training as they were catching up. Leone was having motion sickness while Mako aided her with what she needed. "I got to say, for a one eyed lady, you really can read one's movements and counter really well." Shisui complemented."Yeah, for a youngster, you dont let up" Najenda retorted. Susanoo was up against Sheele and Chelsea, who transformed into a buff man to match Susanoo's level with her teigu. Sheele comes thrusts her teigu directly to Susanoo who in returned countered with his weapon, Chelsea jumped up and was doing a mid-air windmill kick but stopped have way when the bulky end of Susanoo's weapon unsheathed small blades which rotated and pointing towards her. Sheele got to Susanoo's back and placed it by his shoulder, having him to surrender. 12 hours until the war. Everyone decided to just wait for the 12 hours to finish.

The reason for waiting rather than attacking is that it seems allows both sides to prepare and that both can do their worst, it's also disrespectful for either party to violate the time scheduled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

30 minutes till the war and already the revolutionary army begin to gather from all over the world as it seems spreading them everywhere was a good idea so that they could literally surround the empire. "What are those?" Kurome asked in awe. "Ice Centaurs, 13m tall 14m long and 6 m wide. These gigantic beasts should at least handle majority of the army while we finish off the rest." Wave answered as Esdeath was just about to finish manifesting the last one, abit dizzy Esdeath took a seat as it strained her energy just a minuscule. "These should handle most of the dirty work." Esdeath told to Tsukiya who seemed skeptic, "yeah, if they Dont encounter Mako or Shisui." Tsukiya retorted.

"OH? how so?" Esdeath asked **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU** , a huge fire ball came out of Tsukiya's mouth and obliterated one of the Centaurs. "Oh...well then I guess you're right, and also...dont do that again" Esdeath said, annoyed with her work being destroyed before the war even started. Ran and Bols were in another room, thinking if they can in fact fight the war, both of them think of their friends, Bols also thought of his family, Ran, like Itachi, thought that war was not the answer. 10 minutes before the battle and both sides prepare their way to a rocky area where huge rock pillars stand all around the area, just like the border between hidden leaf and hidden sand village.

The imperial army excluding the minister and emperor were waiting for Esdeath's signal. All was quiet when a small group from the other side showed up. "Give up...if you surrender, we will comply and keep you prisoners with guaranteed safety of your lives" one of the soldier shouted across. Seconds later and arrows were flung from behind Esdeath, wiping out the small group. "NOW!" Shouted a soldier towards others who had tamed danger beasts as big as Koro pushed forward with chains hooked onto them and the pillar the Jaegers were standing, the pillar collapsed but the Jaegers got off on time. "You can let me down now Wave" Kurome said as Wave realized quick enough to do so.

 **SHARINGAN** Tsukiya analysed further from the group before reporting to Esdeath who seemed to be flying, ice bits were shown around her arms and legs, used as a floatation device. "There behind those pillars and beyond the horizon, I think there is more than we thought" Tsukiya reported. "Well then, release the Centaurs." Esdeath replied. The 13m beasts tear through vast lands as the revolutionary army had already prepared from them. "PULL!" Yelled a man as men from both sides of a gap pulled a rope, tripping the Centaurs. Some of the icy beasts went around and started causing mayhem which left hundreds already dead. One of the iced beasts was brought down after a few deaths from the revolutionary side.

Some of the men exclaimed the short victory as Esdeath pointed towards the downed Centaur. "Bye, bye" Esdeath spoke under her breath as the beast expanded, causing it to blow to bits and ice shards flying everywhere killing hundreds more. "Leader, reports tell over 300 men had died from the first wave of those Centaurs, one of them blew up causing shrapnel to fly everywhere." An injured soldier had reported to Najenda. "I see, rest now. You have done enough and will be honored for fighting by our side." The injured soldier interrupted "I dont need to, I still have my legs and my right arm, I can still fight" "good man, Mako" Mako comes in and with the green glow, the man's left castrate healed. "Thank you." The man said. Mako nodded before going into front lines. The empires soldiers began advancing with Seryu and Koro in the lead. Mako signalled the men fighting the 13m beasts to move out of the way leaving a 25m space wide in front of Mako. The Centaurs were hounding in, targeting Mako. Mako closed his eyes and conjured enough chakra to perform his grandfather's infamous move. **KATON: GOKA MEKKYAKU**. Flames as wide as 20m blew into the direction of the Centaurs who in returned tried to stop in their tracks but was unsuccessful in the attempt and were destroyed. The men behind were able to stop but couldn't get out of the way and were in return incinerated while Seryu and Koro jumped 30m high, safe from the flames.

"Now Koro, rip him to shreds" Seryu exclaimed as Koro transformed mid-air and was targeting Mako. Koro was closing in when a green hand caught Koro in the air. "Well, well, it seems the table has turned. Now you're in my grasp" Shisui smirked. Koro began to struggle, and with great brute strength, the Susanoo hand began to crack by the knuckles. Shisui closed his hand tighter which, in return, the Susanoo hand began to squeeze Koro before popping it like a balloon. As expected, the teigu begins to remold itself, but as it does its source of energy or Weak point, is exposed giving Shisui the chance to throw a paper bomb attached to a kunai. It was too late as the muscle and skin grew over encasing the kunai, but the paper bomb was hanging out. The paper bomb exploded leaving the arm flying out of its socket. Koro's body fell to the ground while a new body emerges from the detached arm 'shit this might take a while' Shisui thought giving a twitching smile.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man how'd your dad persuade me to stay back, fuck...oop ignore that and dont you come out swearing like your mom alright?" Leone spoke to her belly again as 4 shadows were emerging from trees at the front of the forest. A blade came from a above with the intention of cutting Mako who dodged it in a brief second. "Man your still fast. However, as far as I'm concerned. You can't kill me, or at least, something is holding you back" just as Tsukiya finished speaking and lifted his head to look at Mako, he was already gone "eh?" Tsukiya questioned to Mako's sudden disappearance. "Where'd he go?" Najenda said, asking around. "Are you sure this is the place Mez?" Sten asked "but of course, judging from the scent it's the same scent that man and woman left before leaving bolic's palace that traces around this building." "Well then lets hurry and get this done, I'm bored already" Suzuka rebutted.

Ibara, reached for two trees next to each other but with 5 m space Ibara stretched his arms to the maximum, with the intention of slinging him and the other Rashasa demons into a window on the third floor, working their way down to find any occupancy. "Nothing" Mez said before picking up Leone's scent, even though unfamiliar to Mez, it's still fresh meat for her hunt. The others were still busy with the second floor as Mez went downstairs to find nothing. 'Dammit...wait, the scent is coming from the kitchen.' Mez proceeds to the kitchen to find a pan with fish being burnt, the overwhelming smell of burnt fish burnt Mez's nostril, rendering her nose useless for a few minutes. But before she could recover to find the scent again, a big yellow, furry hand with claws, grabbed a hold of her by the back of the neck, tossing her out the window, for which the other demons to hear and immediately followed.

Leone already picked up Mez by the neck, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Leone exclaimed. "Meheheh, my your strong for a woman like yourself...acckk" Leone's hand closed tighter, "I'm going to ask you once more and I won't after, who are you?" Leone now pissed. "A demon, hehehe, I'm looking for someone else, you wouldn't happen to know them now would you? A man with long black hair and red eyes and with him a woman matching similarities." Mez asked as Ibara stretched his arm to reach for Leone's unoccupied arm. With both arms occupied and forgetting how powerful her teigu was. She launched Mez, while deliberately breaking her neck, towards Ibara. Suzuka used her claws and shred Mez's corpse to pieces to prevent it from fazing anyone. "Never did like her, she was the weakest one to" Suzuka brushed off Mez's bits off her claws. This pissed Leone off as it seems none of them really care for each other and yet work together, Leone would work hard with her comrades and making sure everyone was happy, while those demons, they think they're replaceable parts.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A huge crash by the side of the building had caused a lot of dust to fly up, blinding everyone. The dust subsided; "Honey, what are you doing here?" Leone asked in surprise. "Something didn't feel right, so I came back." Mako replied. With a smile Leone rebutted "You dont need to worry all the time about me, I can handle myself." "I know that I dont have to, but I want to, I need to, I care about you and our child" Mako rebutted. "Who are you?" Ibara asked before scratching his question as he finally remembers. "YOU!" Ibara snarled.

"You..." Mako replied flatly, killing the mood. "Do I know you? Mako asked finally. Ibara lifts his souvenir for Mako, Bolic's head. "Oh...ok your that mysterious group at the time of Bolic's place, well then, but wait there's three of you, where's the fourth one?" Looking towards The pile of minced meat and clothing's, "oh...well that's one less to worry about" Mako said before whispering to Leone "now I know you said your teigu allows you to consume raw meat to heal and feed your hunger, but were you really that hungry?" Leone punched Mako in the face "No you idiot and you know that's unhealthy for the baby" Leone replied "eh? What's going on here?" Sten asked before getting his face punched in by Leone immediately after.

Out came a figure from the trees "There you are" Tsukiya exclaimed as he noticed other people being in the same vicinity. "Who are you?" He asked the 3 demons and Leone. Again with the who's who crap, Suzuka lunged towards Tsukiya in interest. Tsukiya dodged **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU** , Suzuka dodged the fireball in a nick of time before Leone lunged and punched her into some trees. "Ahh cramp..Ok, ok, a little break then" Leone spoke to her self. Mako lured the other two demons towards the direction of the battlefield, Tsukiya surely followed who in return was followed by Suzuka. Only Leone left back, decided to go back inside to eat something after twitching to the fact of eating Mez's corpse.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stop running COWARD!" Exclaimed Sten, who lunged in the air grabbing a hold of Mako. Sten proceeds to give crush Mako with his bear hug when Tsukiya jumped in to cut Sten who in return released Mako and jumped back with Ibara and Suzuka by his side. "He's my kill, you find your own" Tsukiya said sternly. "Ha, what is your name on him? It doesn't matter whose kill's whose; all that matters is that I gut him!" Sten charged Mako, who looked at Tsukiya who also exchanged looks before conceding his objective "fine I'll help but only this once." Mako smiled abit to his gratefulness as he lashed his hand out in a swinging motion in which a red Susanoo hand swung Sten and the other demons in the air. **SUSANOO**.

Both brothers awaken their Susanoo, both red and purple side by side. Both with magatama beads portraying from their hands link together making the shapes of a shield, the shape of 69, no joke, **SUSANOO: YASAKA MAGATAMA** , both shouted as the beads come into contact with the target, the red beads form a huge cage for the demons and shrunk immediately to Mako's hand motion of closing, Tsukiya stuck his hand out with index and middle finger sticking up. The purple beads, attached to the red beads, explode.

The demons are seen falling unconscious. Sand arouse creating a big pyramid. Sealing the three demons Mako looked towards Tsukiya. "Those are the eyes I have told you to come forward with, why did you hide it from before?" Tsukiya shrugged "A man doesn't go full force upon mere children" Tsukiya replied before being smacked upside the head "That's not a reason and besides I'm older then you idiot!" Mako exclaimed. Both laughing at how remarkable stupid Tsukiya's reason was, Tsukiya then became dead serious and was about to draw his katana at Mako, who was still laughing, when the pyramid burst. "Well, didn't except it to hold 'em any longer then it was, considering they are alive; they are going to be a challenge." Mako said before drawing his katana next to Tsukiya as the two Uchiha were to charge towards the three demons.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Squad 51 haul ass outta there!" Exclaimed a general of the Revolutionary army side as more of those Centaurs were coming from the west. East was holding on pretty well. **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**. Koro was blasted back, by Shisui, into a herd of Centaurs and imperial soldiers. Seryu came from above as her right hand transformed into a small compact submachine gun, blasting at Shisui who in return used Susanoo's ribcage, and teleported behind her with a swift kick to her backside. As Seryu was about to fall straight to the ground, Koro jumped in place to catch her with its belly. "Thanks Koro." Seryu said in relief before transforming her other hand into a mini missile launch pad, like the Ashura path of the rinnegan, launching several mini bombs towards him at an instant, Shisui threw a paper bomb which detonated all of them. A black smoke cloud was in between the two. SHARINGAN,

Shisui sees that Seryu was getting ready to line her shot and decided to teleport right behind her. "Got you" Shisui said as he placed his Kunai to her neck. "Nope...I got you" Seryu appeared from behind with her gun pointed to the back of his head as the Seryu in front transformed into Koro. "WAIT!" Shisui exclaimed. "What now?" Seryu said. "You might want to check where you're pointing the barrel at again." Shisui replied "What? What do you..." a small energy burst releases and Seryu had found out she was pointing the barrel to her neck for some reason. "What!? How is that possible, I know it was pointing directly at you?" Seryu exclaimed in shock as to why she was pointing with her elbow 45 degrees to her neck when she felt it was 175 to Shisui's head. Before she knows it, Shisui sweep kicked her and finished her with a windmill kick. "Well then, now to deal with you" Shisui said as Koro was incapacitated in the Susanoo hand a sudden gunshot erupted, Shisui on the floor, bleeding out, "Hehehe, who knew it that was needed?" Seryu said wickedly as she retracts the gun from her mouth. Koro transforms and begins to lunge towards Shisui with its mouth opened. **CHOMP**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akame and Kurome's katana clashed with each other with one looking with grief and the other worried, just like the first hokage and Madara "Sis, you dont have to do this, the empire, the minister can forgive you I'm sure of it, we can take you back Sis. You dont need to leave us anymo..." Akame interrupted her with two jabs and zig zag slash which Kurome blocked, luckily,

"No, I dont have to do this. But rather, need to do this. Kurome this empire has been corrupt since the minister first became the minister, we sheltered under them because our parents sold us and they would only throw us like trash if we were to go against them. You see Kurome. There was a reason why I allowed myself to become one of empire's top assassin." Akame spun 360 counter clockwise, attempting to stab Kurome while she progressed towards Akame straight ahead while blocking the attack. "What was it then?" Kurome asked while Akame started slashing in multiple directions while looking straight into Kurome's eyes.

"Because of you. I didn't care at the time of my sake of living, but I couldn't bring you down with me. I would have rather died then being with the empire, but so as long as you were in my arms, I did my all to protect you, I tried my best to tolerate the empire's abuse in power. I did it all...for you." Akame finished.

"Sis..." Kurome began to tear, "hey Sis, remember that time when we were younger, that there were hundreds of us given the desire to be assassins and that all we had to do, to accomplish our dreams, was to go through the forest for one whole day." Akame nodded as she jumped back from Kurome's stab. "When that wolf was about to attack you, and I rushed forward to stab it and ended up killing it...I thought the same thing."

Kurome said as if she woke up from daydreaming. Kurome takes out a sweet from her bag and began to consume it. Akame looking at her with caution, considering she's no longer moving, she could be planning something. All of a sudden, Kurome showed up from behind. "Well it seems like that the wolf, was you the whole time; the Akame of that time was everyone I have as comrades, the one's you killed, and the one's still fighting" Kurome kicked Akame's sword, launching it in the air 'what's with her, why is she all of a sudden behaving like this' Akame thought as dark energy begins to glow around Kurome. "Now then, come kill me Sis"

 **End of part one**


	10. Chapter 10 - 'Cold' War pt 2

**Back at it again with a new chapter. Part 2 of the 'cold' war.**

 ***note I do NOT own any characters added to this story, all rights go to their respective owners**

 **INCURISO**. Armor formed around Tatsumi as Grand Chariot was forming around Wave. "Well then let's see if the prototype can beat me" Wave sneered. 'Prototype? What does he mean by that?' Tatsumi thought as Wave blasted in **CYCLONE KICK**. Tatsumi dodged in the nick of time, as soon as he steered clear, with his Neuntote, Tatsumi swung left to which wave dodges,

Tatsumi sweep kicks the opposite direction, catching Wave off guard but recovered immediately by doing a backflip where Tatsumi already thrust the butt of his Neuntote into Wave's chest sending him flying. "Not bad rookie. Well then how about this." Wave began to fly 30m above Tatsumi; GRAND FALL. Wave was coming in to fast for Tatsumi to react and thus had to block with his Neuntote which in return, fractured where Wave landed his kick. 'Shit I got to do something fast.' Tatsumi thought as he sees oncoming fire from his right side.

It was Bols who seemed to being aiding Wave a little late. "Sorry I'm late, there was a lot of these buggers, and most of them have really put up a good fight." A small beam of light shot directly towards Wave, hitting an after mirror of Wave "Shit, thought I got him" Mine said before Wave came from behind, asking her what is her purpose of fighting this war. Mine told him off as soon as he grabbed a hold of her by the neck. Tatsumi had gotten furious and had charged towards Wave, turning invisible for the element of surprise,

Wave was pushed back but this lead to Bols aiming his teigu at the supposed Tatsumi and Mine and fired. A gust of flames, half the size of Madara's jutsu which Mako used earlier, shot out; Tatsumi carried Mine out of the way at the speed of light just as the flames were to reach Mine's previous location. "Dammit how many times has been for you to save me within this month?" Mine said thinking she's becoming weight on Tatsumi's back "like 3 or more, but it dont matter you saved me...a few times" Tatsumi smiled.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Leader, there has been a report that the east side, squads 30 to 57 has been obliterated by a huge dragon like skeleton, which was accompanied by a few danger beasts that seemed to have come out of nowhere" An injured soldier from squad 58 "I see send in squads 14 to 25 they should have the tools and teigu's needed to aid the east side." Najenda replied "Will do leader" as the partially injured soldier left to locate squad 14 to 25. As that was happening another severely injured soldier who seemed to have his arms and left leg bitten off was being carried back with a stretcher. 'That man, he was from squad 20' Najenda thought before stopping the soldiers, carrying the injured, dead on their tracks.

"What happened?!" Najenda exclaimed. "It...it was weird. Th...There was these giant human...human beings as big as 12m...for some reason they're naked. They, they came out of nowhere, they were just grabbing, us and eating us one by one. They kept doing that while I was watching it happened. One of those things...regurgitated a huge ball of...human remains. I was trying to fight back but...but my body froze. Then one of those ugly fuckers discovered me it was coming after me soon after another one, then one more. Just like if you were to execute someone by tying a rope or chains on their legs, arms, and head which are tied to five different horses, one had my left arm in their mouth, the other arm and also my left leg.

And at that point I wanted to know what was taking so long considering I just wanted it over with, it seemed they wanted me to fear. These sadistic fucks and their frozen smiles." "Frozen smiles?" Najenda interrupted. "Yeah, well not just smiles, they just give weird facial expressions, some were even short and chubby, some tall and skinny" the injured soldier continued before passing out "alright get him to the care unit and you make sure he lives 'cause we need to know more about these beings." Najenda commanded before thinking 'another new breed of danger beasts? But it's not like those hard case that attacked capital which Mako reported'

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Before Akame knew it, Kurome already got from Behind and was about to stab her as Akame parrys, 'she's much stronger than before, what was in that sweet? What dont tell me' Akame thought of the time after their reunion when both teams of the empire were to merge after a great loss between the two sides, that Kurome mentioned they gave her something which helped her match Akame's speed and strength.

It was probably the same drug which killed half a dozen of those kids that were in the race to the other side of the danger beast forest, now that she thinks of it, most of the kids didn't die from being consumed by danger beasts, but that some of them were internally bleeding in the chest, could be their chest burst from the use of this drug, and that the fact that they used it on her baby sister had made her angry already "what's wrong? Getting tired already?" Kurome sneered as she begins slashing from all sides at the speed of a bullet, Akame countered without faltering,

Akame stopped the slashed by holding Kurome's katana with hers and trailed to Kurome's back, who in return attempted to swiftly slash back at Akame who returned in from and successfully stabbed Kurome with Mursame. _ **GACK**_ , Kurome spat blood as she call out to her older sister. "Sis...die" Kurome raised her head back and smacked Akame's nose with her forehead, drawing her back but with Mursame was still stuck in Kurome. Kurome proceeds to remove the sword, just like Hashirma's jutsu, her wound disappeared. Though oddly enough, there was a pale white substance which took like a birthmark on Kurome's belly where she was impaled.

Even with Kurome's pale white skin, it was still more noticeable 'what is that? I dont remember seeing that on her.' Akame thought. Kurome suddenly felt weak as she was holding both Teigus while activating both powers. This gave Akame the chance to drop kick Kurome and in return retrieving Mursame. "Kurome, stop this, we have another option, you have another option, join us and I promise you, you will become stronger without those drugs, we can go back to who we use to be like sist..."Akame stopped as she sees that Kurome was already consuming another treat.

"No kurome, that drug is dangerous, who knows what can happen after consuming another one." Akame said as Kurome ignored her and consumed one more before, throwing up and shaking violently like a seizure. "KUROME!" Akame exclaimed as she ran for her baby sister's aid. Akame carried her and had begun to take her to the medical care unit "hold on Kurome, I got you, they can fix you up, just bear with me" Akame reassured as Wave, who was fighting Tatsumi and Mine, noticed Akame taking Kurome to the enemies' side "Bols think you can handle them?" Wave asked "We'll see" Bols said, looking at Incursio with a small bit of intimidation. "KURMOE!" Wave exclaimed as he goes for a cyclone kick towards Akame.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Swords clashed left and right, Stenz's head rolls as swords clashed left and right, the three rakasha demons were dealt with and now its just Tsukiya and Mako. "Foolish brother, you have improved since we last met at the village but you still haven't improved when we last fought at the hideout, wouldn't you be trying something new by now?" Mako asked. Already bored with the fight, Mako decided throw a couple of fire balls at him **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU** , Mako spat out three side by side as Tsukiya can still only spit one, and that he doesn't know how to use water techniques, Tsukiya decided to use **SUSANOO**. "Hmph already going with that, you know overusing it will only diminish your eyesight,"

'however, how did he awaken his Mangekyou?' Mako thought. "But of course, I know the secrets of the mangekyou with the stone tablet, after I'm done with you I shall obtain your eyes to awaken my Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan." Tsukiya sneered. "Well then come brother kill me and obtain your EMS" Mako taunted. Tsukiya came in for a swift stab with his Susanoo's dagger, Mako jumped on top of the dagger and began trailing down it. With his Mako's brute strength, he punched directly to where Tsukiya was to be, a crack was made taking Tsukiya by surprised.

'Almost as strong as Raikage but still weak' Mako thought to himself. Tsukiya's Susanoo flicked Mako into the air with his index finger. **SUSANOO: YASAKA MAGATAMA** , Purple beads were launched towards Mako. The beads were closing in as Mako activates his Rinnegan immediately to push the beads to another direction where they simultaneously combusted to a mini nuke explosion. "My turn" Mako said before a clone appeared from behind and tiger crouch punched him. In the air Tsukiya tried to regain his balance in landing feet first,

 **LIMBO: HENGOKU**. Tsukiya was abruptly stopped in mid-air by the same jutsu. Mako looked at His baby brother before speaking, "It'd be best for me to explain to you what Limbo is." Mako said while taking a deep breath. "Essentially they're invisible clones not a force of any kind." "Is that so? Then why can't I feel them initially, I only felt a force not a grab" Tsukiya interrupted. "That is because they are in a different plane. Meaning there is only one of this world. But with the rinnegan I can replicate the world and have it underlap this one. Meaning they are not really invisible, just in another plane.

They're in that replicated world which is connected to this world. You and them may be in the same place at the same time, but neither of you can see each other or at least you can't see them but they can see you. You can't sense or feel them but they can to you." Mako continued. Tsukiya in shock to how can he beat these clones, even with the information he was given, it's still useless as he would never know when the clones would be activated unless they hit him. "It's over" Mako pointed Tsukiya's katana towards his young brother's heart. Tsukiya closed his eyes, Tsukiya hears a sword being stabbed to the ground and opened his eyes. "Wh...What are you doing? Weren't you going to finish me?" Tsukiya said still couldn't help but keep his guard up even immobilized. **SHARINGAN** , Tsukiya was sent into the village once again to see the whole night once more, but in Mako's perspective.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Akame dodged in time but ended up letting go of Kurome by accident. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?!" Wave exclaimed as he goes for a punch. "Saving her...You... you must be Wave looking at that Teigu. I want to know especially seeing Tatsumi being in extreme pain using the teigu, why do both of you seem to have a connection, not just Teigu but personality wise to?" Akame asked an irrelevant question. "Dunno, just fate that we both are the same with different backgrounds and similar Teigus." Wave answered. Wave picked up the unconscious Kurome and leapt to the empire's side. Akame didn't follow. 'Next time we meet, if that is...I'll make sure you're on our side...Kurome' Akame said to herself.

"Let's go Susanoo, Sheele, and Chelsea" Najenda said getting up to go to the east side. The Westside was busy with those new danger beasts being distracted by the soldiers, it was best to fight familiar enemies. They finally made it with only a few danger beasts around and the huge dragon skeleton still rampaging. With her boa already 10 danger beasts were defeated by Najenda as were 20 more by Sheele. Chelsea used her teigu to mock the Dragon and started rampaging the enemy side. The huge dragon seemed to have been infuriated by the looks of a mock-up of its self and decided to attack Chelsea when Susanoo prevented it from going any further by striking its ribcage. The huge beast was pushed back and now drew its attention towards Susanoo. "Urgh...that chip... your top left ribcage is chipped and now it doesn't look symmetrical to the right" Susanoo said flatly even though he is a perfectionist.

With one brief strike the right ribcage was chipped, leaving Susanoo satisfied before his attempt of finishing it off with a couple of strikes. Sheele and Najenda were finishing off the other danger beasts when one of the soldiers with a teigu which can control many danger beasts showed up with several other danger beasts with the intentions of controlling those ones as well. "Thanks, now then Susanoo. MAGATAMA MANIFESTATION" a yellow aura surrounding Najenda's right hand trailed towards Susanoo who, in return, began to transform minor appearances. The loss of his shirt is made up for his chest hardening like an armor with his shoulder blades sticking out. A huge Yata like crest appeared from behind Susanoo as well as the Totsuka blade within in his left hand. With one swipe, the dragon was sliced in half horizontally. GACK Najenda began to cough up a little bit of blood 'what already?

This was the first out of three times I have used it' Najenda thought "Good job Susanoo, but see if you can last as much as possible in that form." Najenda told Susanoo. "Understood" Susanoo replied. "Now then, I want to know how these danger beasts have immediately spawned in this location and how that this beast was brought back to life." Najenda said as the others including the man with the mind controlling teigu began to drum up quick and short theories. "Could possibly be that one of the enemies has the teigu for teleportation, considering its one of the many teigu that's outta our reach, they may have used that." The man thought. "Hmmmh, you're probably right, they might have sent in these new danger beasts in the east as well." Najenda replied "New danger beasts?" The man questioned as he follows Najenda to her horse

"yes, like I said in the east, come, we'll need your teigu to control them." The group, excluding Chelsea who was busy with the soldiers, went towards the east side to find 3 more squads wiped out if not mostly consumed by these new beasts. "Hmmmh none were successfully brought down. Alright use to teigu" Najenda thought as she looked depressingly to her fallen comrades. The man activated his teigu and gave out a command "DANGER BEASTS, YOU SERVE BUT ONE PURPOSE, YOU SERVE TO ME AND ME ONLY!" one of the creatures noticed the man yelling but didn't seemed fazed. Neither were the others who were drawn into the man's yelling. "STOP, I COMMAND YOU TO HEEL!" None of them listened. One of them grabbed a hold of the man, while the others were being attempted to but Sheele has been cutting into their hands and Susanoo protecting Najenda, who in return went for a sword by one of the fallen and attempted to save the man. "HEEL!" The beasts stopped. Finally listening to his command "there we go, now then Najenda what is your com..." the beast shut its jaw onto the man's head biting off his forehead and scalp. With the teigu swallowed, the danger beasts that were tamed began to act bizarre again and started attacking the beasts nonetheless while the smaller danger beasts were more focused on the humans. "Shit, they're regenerating faster than the regular danger beasts." Disregarding the loss of control of the danger beasts. Najenda was fascinated by the healing factor of these new creatures.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So then, you did feel remorse; killing our clansman, killing our parents, but..." Tsukiya draws out his sword from the ground "this doesn't change ANYTHING between you and me." Mako turns to return to the ongoing war, "that wasn't why I showed you the flashback, I wasn't expecting you to change your mind about me nor do I expect you to forgive me." As he's about to leave "I just wanted you to know who I was when I killed them. I wasn't wearing a mask nor was I twisting my personality to fit the crime, I only did so for you to hate me." Mako leaves while Tsukiya is still confused as to why he killed the clansmen, not how he did it or what he felt doing it, something was missing. Following Mako, Tsukiya questioned "what do you mean for me to hate you?" Mako did not reply, "Mako, answer me, what do you mean for me to hate you? I'm not going to ask the third time." Still nothing. "MAKO!" Tsukiya exclaimed as he reaches for Mako with his Susanoo's hand. Mako fazed through it and in return, looked behind to Tsukiya, KAMUI, Mako's body begins to disappear, as it's doing so. Mako said "it's best for you to look for what you're really looking for, my death is not the answer to your question."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Looking at the battlefield, Esdeath had a bored look on her face, 'where is he?' Esdeath thought as she noticed a Few of those giant beasts, that were in the west, had reached to the empire's side, consuming not just the empire's, but the revolutionary army's soldiers. Esdeath was caught in the eye of one of those beasts 'eww, ugly bastards, never seen them before and yet...they look human' the best attempted to grab her, Esdeath, who was flying with the aid of her teigu, dodged briefly while blasting ice directly at the naked being. The giant fell over, causing the ice induced torso, to shatter. Smoke was coming out, but the beast ceased to move. Another one came from behind, taller and yet more handsome then the last one attempted to take a bite out of her since she was within the range of its mouth. "Fuck, die you bastard" ice blasted into its mouth, decapitating its upper skull from the lower jaw and spine. Smoke begin to form and the body began to twitch, 'what?!' Esdeath thought as this beast decides to get up rather than die like the last one, its head begin to reform. "Ohhhh? Just like Koro eh? How interesting, this should be fun." Esdeath said with a look of potential satisfaction on her face. Esdeath immediately flew below the giants crotch and above it, giving it no time to find out where she is as it was slow in looking between its crotch and looking up to find her.

 **ICE DEMON: SHATTERING RAIN**. Water particles begin to form from moisture and transform to its solid state in multiple shards of ice, "Die" Esdeath said with a smile on her face. Ice was engraved everywhere, pushing the naked giant back, Esdeath had enough time to create **ICE DEMON: GRAND ECLIPSE METEROITE**. A meteor, almost the size of a standard meteor the rinnegan can make with deva path, formed right above the giant. "This should finish you" the icy meteor crushed the beast. "Hmph, an interesting specimen but not worth the time" Esdeath looked away for a second when the hand of the beast attempted to crush Esdeath, who was lucky enough to catch on what was behind her. "WHAT?! How can this be? It should have died already!" Esdeath was in shock as she found the beast, pushing the meteor off itself and began to heal at immense pace. It took time, but it was able to heal fully regardless of Esdeath's attacks. Just as it got up, its other creature friends, or comrades, or whatever; were approaching towards Esdeath. "Shit" the beast grabbed a hold of her, Esdeath blasted its wrist and shattered in with her endowed sword. The hand still held a tight grip, falling to the ground, Esdeath tried to conjure ice to from within the hand in order to break free. But her energy seemed wasted as even after creating the centaurs, her powers hasn't fully recovered yet. "Dammit, come on, COME ON!" Esdeath yelled in frustration as nothing was coming out her hands. **SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU**. A water dragon caught the falling hand, cushioning its fall. The hand however, was too big for the dragon to carry on its head, causing the hand to lop side SUSANOO, a red Susanoo formed, **SUSANOO: TOTSUKA BLADE**. The huge red blade stabbed the hand, causing it to be sucked into a huge gourd, the Susanoo caught Esdeath with its second left arm. "Itachi?" Esdeath called out the hooded figure.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shisui woke up to find himself in some shade and with his bullet wound bandaged up "Uhhh, wh~at happened?" Shisui said to himself as a figure appeared with angelic wings. "I see your awake, long time no see" Ran descended to Shisui, who looked in confusion, "who...who are you?" Shisui asked. "Don't remember me?" Ran asked, Shisui nodded as he looks closer. "How about this, I always wanted to know if you guys were aliens?" Shisui blinked while being dumbfounded "Ran?" Ran nodded. "Holy crap Ran? Man it's good to see you..." Shisui goes in for a bro hug "how've you been? You look different and...Quiet this a new personality you're trying out to impress the ladies?" Shisui teased. "No, things have changed..." looking at the ongoing battle

"and now we have this war" Ran replied. "Hmmh, wait where's that dog and crazy woman?" Shisui asked "oh Seryu and Koro? I gave them the slip while aiding your escape. You see I'm on the empire's side of this war. And to tell you the truth, I didn't want any of this. That fatass of a prime minister has been ordering all of us to exhaustion. He wanted this to happen, and Esdeath made it worse, as she lusts for death."

Ran answered. Shisui nodded in feeling like he knows what's Ran going through. "Well then lets us finish this war, tell me what can we do to persuade the prime minister or king to stop this war?" Shisui asked as he analysed the battlefield with his sharingan. "There nothing to persuade the prime minister, considering he's the corruptance of the empire and the king follows with what he says considering he's but a child." Ran answered before finishing "But if you were to get rid of key players like the prime minister or king, you should be able to win the war but; the other key players are the generals, one of them being Esdeath, considering you two were the best of friends especially with pranks and sarcasms, it could be hard on you to eliminate her." "It doesn't matter who it is, I understand...if it's come to this, this is because we want revolution for the people of the Capital, in that case...no one will stand in our way. However, I may have a plan." Shisui said, grabbing Ran's attention.

"I want to confirm something, has Tsukiya told you about the powers of the Mangekyou?" Ran nodded "well then you know about Koto Amatsukami." Ran nodded. "Though it might be temporary, it could persuade Esdeath to join our side, knowing that, using this on the prime minister will only draw Esdeath to curiosity and not faze her in standing on the same side with the Empire." Shisui concluded. "Well then what's the actual plan?" Ran asked. Shisui goes into further details which involved with the Jaegers and Night Raid to join forces.

 **To be continued**

 **making up names for existing for preexisting moves is hard, now I know how Minato feels.**


	11. Chapter 11 - 'Cold' War finale

**Here is the final part of this three part war, its rather short but of course the first war is always short. After this could be possible fillers and introduction of other animes.**

 **Note I do NOT own any characters added into this crossover**

 **IMPERIAL BUILDING**

"Hmph, Syura, you might have went overboard with these new beasts." Prime Minister Honest told the figure next to him. "But father, how so? These titans that I saw in another world in a country named Germany had these things, they were ruthless, they showed no mercy, and they can regenerate and be easily manipulated." Syura answered. "Idiot son of mine, can't you see it attacking our men as well? They're even giving Esdeath a hard time as well." Honest replied honestly.

"So? We're winning this war, aren't we?" Syura rebutted. "True, but after everyone is annihilated, who will deal with them?!" Honest Rebutted "Easy, I can teleport them back" Syura answered. "Syura, some of them may have escaped the battlefield by the time it's over, who knows, these things might find their way to the Capital." Honest rebutted again. "Don't you worry dear father of mine" Syura replied 'fool, can't you trust your own son for your safety? Bastard'.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **WITHIN THE BATTLEFIELD**

"I see, so it all lead up to this." Itachi looked up to the mass destruction. 'Like the third great ninja war, only with huge man eating creatures' the amputated titan regrew its hand and descended to Itachi and Esdeath, only to capture an afterimage of the two. Itachi, carrying Esdeath, lunged towards the direction of a familiar green aura coming from a far distance. "So it is him, well it's a good thing he saw my green aura" Shisui said as Itachi had just landed in front of Shisui and Ran.

"Think you can put me down?" Esdeath asked. Itachi lets her off while being embraced by Shisui. "No way...how did...never mind" Itachi said in surprise to see Shisui healthy remembering the last he saw him was Shisui diving off the cliff. "You know, now that I think of it, how am I alive? Past reanimation jutsu as well?" Itachi asked rhetorically, "what do you mean?" Shisui added knowing that he himself was rejuvenated as he was teleported to the world.

"I dont know, it seems this world is like a sec..." "Second chance?" Shisui interrupted. "Yeah. Anyways, want to tell me why we are in a war?" Itachi added. Shisui filled in the details before asking about their clan. "It was no use, Mako and I tried to stop it, but it seems we all we did was delayed the inevitable." Itachi said with a little depression in his tone as if he failed his friend's promise. Looking at Itachi "hey dont worry, all I wanted was to save the clan's name, the clan itself to, but it seems they were really stubborn." Shisui complied. "Hey, what about Sasuke, is he alright?"

Shisui added in concern for the latter's' sake. Itachi nodded. "Alright. Hey Itachi, you mentioned about being past reanimation jutsu, what do you mean by that?" Itachi filled Shisui in about his plan on being killed by his younger brother considering of making Sasuke a hero and welcomed to konohagakure as a hero but defected instead as well as the fact he was dying from an illness nonetheless. "I see, and Mako's grandfather was reincarnated too for a more serious reason, wait...this chakra" Itachi said before Shisui interrupted "He's somewhere, dont know where exactly." Itachi began to follow the chakra patterns his mangekyou is picking up.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **ABANDONED MINESHAFT**

"SHIIIITTT" Najenda exclaimed as she and the others fell into a sink hole. "Where are we?" Chelsea moaned in pain as to being landed on by Sheele. "Looks to be a hidden ruin, these hieroglyphics. Can these tell us where these danger beasts truly originated from or why they attack the human race?" Sheele replied. "Can't be too sure" Najenda added. Susanoo took a torch from one of the handles and lit it with Najenda's lighter as it gets darker the farther they advance. "WATCH OUT!" Susanoo called out Chelsea who was about to step on a floorboard which seemed unstable,

"hey dont need to shout" Chelsea snapped at Su. Susanoo picked up the floorboard where there seem to be hundreds of bamboo sticks sharpened at the tip laces with poison. "Well then, sorry for snapping I guess, how'd you know about that anyways?" Chelsea asked "saw it in a movie" Su replied. All three were staring blank at Su who seemed to have noticed.

The gang took a Another dark hallway which seemed to have small statues on each both sides facing parallel with the appearance of the danger beasts found within the mineshaft. "Hmmm, these beasts seemed to be the most humanoid" Najeenda said. "Well it's our best bet to advance to the end of this hallway." Sheele added. "Well how would you know that?" Chelsea questioned. Pointing at the end of the hallway Sheele rebutted "I see a huge room over there, possibly could lead us to an exit" Susanoo decided to take lead and already pressed a floor trap by accident, causing black rods to shoot out of the statues mouth at immense speeds it ripped through Su's arms and legs. "Stay back" Su shouted before analysing the rods,

'an infinite loop with no intention of stopping' Su thought before transforming back to his original form, using his staff, Su broke the heads of the statues and covered one of the holes with his staff, leaving the other rods to jam in the other barrels. "Well that settles that, let's get outta here" Chelsea said as if she did most of the work, holding a torch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **BATTLEFIELD**

"Hold on Itachi, what are you planning on doing?" Esdeath questioned 'I could have sworn his presence was around here.' Itachi thought, ignoring Esdeath's question. A coffin erected from beneath Itachi, "this coffin, it looks like what a reanimated corpse would come from" Shisui said. "What do you mean by reanimation?" Esdeath asked. Itachi begins to briefly explain what it is. "It seems Esdeath has defected from our side." Syura said to his displeased father "no, that's not it, it can't be. Esdeath better have not joined the revolutionary side." Honest said in shock before grinning to an individual who showed up from behind. "Budo, long time no see" Syura said before given a death stare by General Budo.

"What is your command prime minister" Budo asked for on his knee. "Simple, from Intel, it's been told Esdeath has betrayed us, I want you to deal with her first before dealing with the rest of these bastards." Honest commanded. "As you wish" Budo replied before leaving for the battlefield. "You guys, what are you doing here?" Mako said taking the four by surprise. "Mako, so you're still alive, that's good." Itachi said before fist bumping Mako.

Looking at Ran and Esdeath, "So...you guys, you joining us?" Mako asked. Esdeath hesitated in her answer "no, we aren't joining revolutionary army, nor are we still with the empire, we are the ones to stop this meaningless war all of us, chances are we can get more people from your side to join us" Ran said answering for the both of them, Esdeath nodded. "Just like that Esdeath?" Mako asked Esdeath shrugged, looking at Itachi before looking back "Well I didn't even like the fat bastard anyways, kept pushing me around like I'm his play toy. Fuck that guy." Esdeath said. Mako remembered Esdeath was especially close to Itachi back in the days even now it seems, 'hmmmm, probably developed feelings for him, heh' Mako thought before Shisui made it obvious "Oh, is it because he's on this side, are you falling in love with..." Shisui was cut off by Esdeath's ice pillar which jabbed him in the gut. _**GACK**_.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Shisui exclaimed. "My, my calm down guys" Ran snickered "dont you forget Tsukiya and I are after your head idiot" Esdeath smack talked to Mako. "No it's just you, for now anyways, I left him back where I was and disappeared from his vision." Mako shot back before noticing the coffin "this coffin, it can't be a reanimation coffin is it?" Mako asked Itachi nodded before answering "it's sealed tight, we weren't able to find out what's inside it". A small flash of lighting bolted through the sky before a small energy beam was shooting directly towards the group.

"SCATTER!" Shisui exclaimed. A huge explosion right where they were standing, dust begin to subside "General Budo" Esdeath said in surprise "it seems a couple of people were getting off track and were planning to join the revolutionary army" Budo said unamused. "Well you aren't wrong but, what are you going to do about it?" Esdeath questioned before being struck by Budo's fist which was charged by lighting, Esdeath already blocked it with an ice encased arm "annihilate you of course" Budo answered. Esdeath gave out a lustful smirk "ohhh is that so? How interesting, Well then I'll accept this challenge, considering your one of those who can get to my level you guys go, I'll handle Thor" the guys looked in confusion "oh you know how it is, I call 'em like I see 'em" Esdeath answered with the purist smile she's ever given.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mako and the other guys made their way towards the empire but was stopped by Seryu and Koro, "there you are you bastard, and it seems you have frien...Ran? What are you doing with them?" Seryu exclaimed. "I have come to finish this war once and for all" Ran answered "what by betraying the empire? You're a crazy bastard," Seryu gave out her old twisted smile, "never liked you anyways...DIE!" Koro's teeth elongated with the rest of his body and was preparing to attack the group.

A huge blade seemed to pierce Koro. **SUSANOO: TOTSUKA BLADE**. "You are done" Itachi said blankly before the gourd sucks in the psychotic teigu. "Koro...Koro...Ko" Seryu dropped to her knees "No, no,no,no this...this can't be Koro" Seryu looked blank, feeling there is no purpose of life. Itachi finished the job **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: TSUKOYOMI**. Mako and Shisui were continuing their way to the empire and finishing the job with Itachi following late and Ran staying back to stay by Seryu's side, even though she never liked him in the first place and even when Ran betrayed the empire, he still looks to her as a comrade

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"There's reports that Mako and those other men who seemed to look like if not have a relation with him are heading our way." Syura said, "Dammit" Honest stressed while eating raw meat. "Should we bring him out, it seems that he is like them as well and plus has a fan on his back like them too" Syura offered. "No, it is too soon, wait" Honest commanded them, Syura looking a little impatient went to his quarters where a naked woman was waiting for him. "Well, well, it seems our king has finally shown" the naked woman said in a lusting tone. Esdeath shot shards of ice towards the older general who seemed unfazed as the ice shards melted from the lighting surrounding Budo "is that all you got?" Budo asked before charging towards Esdeath at great speeds comparable to Raikage and striking at Esdeath with great succession. _**GACK**_.

Esdeath spat blood and fell from the pain, Budo walked towards the fallen general before picking her up by the hair. Esdeath spat in his face with her blood "you hit like a bitch" Esdeath said with a huge bloodied smile. Esdeath created an ice dagger and jabbed Budo's left shoulder, disabling function for his left arm, allowing her to escape his clutches. Budo removed it and was finally given mobility in his left arm. Pissed off, the lighting surrounding the two, being greater in power with every shout he growls, starts shrinking the battlefield, the lighting closes in with Esdeath charging towards Budo with her rapier and attempted to thrust through Budo but stopped dead on her tracks as a lightning bolt smashed the ground before her. Esdeath got around and jumped to stab her rapier through Budo's heart with great succession. All of a sudden Budo disappeared, and showing up behind her, Budo attempted to shock Esdeath.

Esdeath was screwed from this point before she finally used a secret technique. **ICE DEMON: MAHAPADAMA**. Time has frozen over as well as Esdeath's surrounding stayed in place. "Shit I can't believe you were to have made me do this, I was expecting someone else to have done so but, of course, you were the only one to give me trouble. Its unfortunate for you however" looking down to her breasts and reaching her chest with her right hand "someone else stole my cold icy heart and it ain't you nor the demon that has done so" Esdeath also thought of being thankful Tsukiya stopped her from proceeding any further that day otherwise she would have regretted it considering she was saving herself for who she thinks could be Itachi. Esdeath readied her rapier towards Budo's heart and thrusted it Through "Sorry but it seems our fight is over" lighting spat out and shocked Esdeath into paralysation. "What? How can that be?" Budo began to move and was eventually free himself while the world stayed still. "My teigu was known to be able to counter yours after all, lighting melts ice, and ice is helpless against lighting." Budo took the rapier out of his body and had encased it in lighting before thrusting it into her gut. _**GACK**_

Esdeath grunted in pain with blood coming out of her mouth once more. 'Is this the end of me?' Esdeath thought as Budo removed the rapier only for him to swing it to Esdeath's neck. Budo was about to complete the swing as he was launched towards the coffin by fireball, causing him to destroy it and the contents inside to be destroyed by his weight. "You...you came back...Itachi" Esdeath said almost nearly passing out. "Hey, hey stay with me, dont fall asleep" Itachi holding her in his arms lightly tapping her cheek to keep her up "something didn't feel right, so we came back" Itachi added. Mako came forward, already with green chakra for her to heal, he sealed the wound in no time, allowing her to be relieved of the pain.

"Thank you, now, where is that bastard I gotta finish him before anything else" Esdeath said struggling to get up. "Oh no you dont, you relax, now you should rest up" Itachi said "Hey I got this, just help me up, I'm still a little...jolted from the fight" Esdeath said sternly, "but..." Itachi said before being interrupted by Esdeath "No buts, I told you I got this" Itachi said nothing more and helped her up. Esdeath dragged herself, with the aid of Itachi, towards Budo and had also noticed a body under Budo, which was dismembered by the arms and leg by his weight, Esdeath kicked him over and found it to be a female body with an Uchiha crest. "Hmmmm, does she seem familiar to you guys if you can even tell by the flatten face." The three analysed her with their sharingan neither Shisui nor Itachi is familiarized with the body, but Mako had a face of horror as to who this female Uchiha was to be. 'It can't be, how did these bastards even find her body?'

"Mako?" Itachi called out the daydreaming Uchiha "huh?" "Do you know this person?" Itachi asked. Mako nodded his head no. However his face tells a lie and with the way he's acting now, something was up. "A great, the metal bastard left before I could even deal with him, oh well, let's just get to the empire then." Esdeath said as she's now being carried by Itachi, "He...y I'm fine, put...put me down" Esdeath said in a more genuine and shy tone neither of them heard before. Itachi does what she says "thank you, now let's get the fat bastard" Esdeath said coming back to her usual self.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **IMPERIAL BUILDING**

"I cannot believe you have already failed me you have also failed the emperor as well." Honest said in anguish. "I know I have I deeply apologize to you and your highness, I promise to never fail again" Budo pleaded on one knee knowing he will do better. "Very well but, your target is no longer those four, your new target is the one eyed bitch I have been told is the leader of night raid, the part of the revolutionary army who were in focus of us." Honest commanded Budo "very well" Budo left in a bolt in search of a one eyed woman with the picture as aid of her description.

"Now Syrua, release the coffin with the female." Honest said to his son "uhhh, Budo destroyed that coffin while fighting Esdeath." Syura said, "you failed me already?!" Honest said "very well then, release the other coffin." Honest finished off. Syura ordered some men to dig out the coffin where they planted it, raising it from the ground, one of the higher lieutenants used a paper seal break which released the lid from the coffin.

Before the men could remove the lid, it was already punched out in force by the undead man behind it. The lid flew with the lieutenant to the other side, "what is this? I'm brought back with this jutsu again?" The man said coming out from the coffin "this isn't Kohonagekure nor the hidden sand village, you, where am I?" The stranger asked one of the soldiers.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Look another coffin who could that be?" Shisui said as the 4 were targeting the empire with this second coffin in the way. **SHARINGAN**. Itachi looked all the way to find another Uchiha figure with long hair like Mako, "it, it can't be" Mako said analysing the man "that looks like Madara Uchiha but how? He was dead years ago, how did they find his body?" Shisui questioned. 'Hmm so this guy is named Madara, he even looks like Mako, could be the possible reason for a cover name but what's their relation?' Esdeath thought. "You" Mako exclaimed as Madara turned to see the latter.

"My oh my, has my grandson grown" Madara said in a pleased tone and yet seemed bored by the minute. 'Damn he seems more intimidating then anything that intimidates me, hell nothing does and yet I'm getting these chills' Esdeath thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Man another dead end" Chelsea groaned. Susanoo decided to go into another room which peaked his interest. "It seems something was to lay on the Piller, whatever it was could probably have got the way out." Su said. "Oddly enough I think it could have been that danger beast control teigu, but it's in the stomach in one of those things." Najenda said giving up hope. "Not it's not" Sheele said taking it out of a bag with saliva all over it.

"That thing regurgitated it out with a ball of human remains, just like the injured soldier said." She added. "When did you...never mind" Najenda said before being given the saliva coated teigu. "Alright then" setting it down, the group step back and waited for half a second when the wall in front, opened, leading them to the outside. "Great lets go" Najenda said relieved. The group found themselves back in the east where they were just planning to take out the titans. "Shit what happened? Have those bastards found their way to this side?" Najenda said looking at the bloodied path the titans have created.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why are you here?!" Mako exclaimed "I dont know, you tell me why I am here?" Madara retorted. "I brought you here." A voice came from behind "and who are you to be?" Madara asked unamused "prime minister Honest 'you shit' I brought you to this world considering you are just like those three over there." Honest pointed out "why yes, one of them is even my grandson" Madara said. "Well then, this made this more awkward then it's supposed to because..." Honest sneered "you want me to kill them?" Madara said seeming to threaten Honest.

"But of course" Honest cackled as he raised his index and middle finger in which Madara froze over before turning to the four with a blank expression. "Kill them" Honest commanded, Madara jumped into action, got on top of Shisui's shoulders as he hops to Itachi while grabbing on his shoulders and flipped, launching Itachi into Shisui. Madara twister kicked Mako but was blocked by Mako's counter.

Esdeath lunged with her rapier only for Madara to jump back, catching some air, and analysed the woman in front of him for a second, Itachi approached from behind but already Madara swung his arm back. Itachi dodged by turning into crows, disorienting Madara, Madara back flipped out to a position where Shisui could get the drop on him with a **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU**. Madara countered with the same jutsu which froze over by Esdeath's ice demon, Mako lunged with his katana, a sharp flash before Mako realizes Madara landed on top of his katana, as light as a feather,

Tsukiya showed up from behind "Mako" Tsukiya called out Mako turned when Madara mustang kicks him towards Tsukiya, "argh, shit" Mako groaned in pain "whose he?" Tsukiya demanded "our Grandfather Madara Uchiha" Mako replied "what?! The Madara Uchiha?" Tsukiya said in disbelief for a middle aged man to be their grandfather. "He is reanimated, he's also being controlled. We need to find a way to stop him" Itachi added. Madara appeared from behind with Mako's Katana and lunged towards Mako who allowed it to enter his bicep and catching it with both of his hands "Mako, why did you let him...?" Esdeath asked in surprised before being interrupted by Honest who seemed to have a thin sword in the cane and was placing it upon her shoulder "Now then traitor, what shall I do with you?" Honest asked with a twisted smile. Itachi attempted to grab Madara with the aid of Tsukiya,

 **KATON: HAIJINAKURE NO JUTSU** , steaming ash came from Madara's mouth, as it subsided, Madara disappeared leaving the katana in Mako's bicep. "Shit doesn't that hurt?" Shisui asked "No shit, but in this case, not this time." Mako answered showing Hashirama's cell on his bicep. Madara attempted to stab Esdeath when he suddenly stopped "What is wrong with you now?" Honest asked impatient. Madara gave out a twisted smile before sensing Hashirama's presence within Mako even though it was just the cells. Madara went back in attacking Mako "what's with Madara not making up his mind? Not that it's his anymore anyways" Shisui asked. "These cells belong to his longed rival it seems to attract him. "Mako said before thinking that Hashirama's presence allowed some senses back into him.

"Madara, it's me, your older grandson" Mako tested his reanimated grandfather who seemed to comply with the words and stopped dead on his tracks. "It seems the prime minister was too much of an amateur for this jutsu..." Mako was cut off by Madara slashing, Mako luckily activated Susanoo. "Shit, that didn't work, seems like we have to seal him" Mako said 'if there was another way, we could have had him fight on our side' Mako thought. Shisui had an idea "I want to try something, keep a hold of him can you?" Shisui asked Mako held onto Madara with the Susanoo's hand **MANGEKYOU SHARINGAN: KOTO AMATSUKAMI**. Madara stood still.

Blinking twice "Grandson?" Madara said in shock to find his conscience, "what...what did I do?" Madara asked worried "nothing much, you were already a handful but you didn't kill anyone" Mako answered. Madara was relieved to hear that "you two, I have never seen you two who are you?" Madara asked Itachi and Shisui, both of whom given their introduction, "I see, and you..." pointing at Tsukiya "you look like my wife Naori, you wouldn't be the little Tsukiya I have heard of from my daughter, your mother Namiko, now are you?" Madara asked "Yes I am, and considering you know Mom's name and what Mako calls you, you are our grandfather" Tsukiya said, Madara nodded. "Well now you, you were born in this world I'm assuming?" Madara asked, Esdeath nodded. Madara left it at that 'How rude' Esdeath thought with a surprised look on her face. "You" Madara pointed towards Honest "you brought me into this world for the purpose of killing my grandchildren, I'm afraid I cannot accept such request any further, by force of course, you on the other hand, I'll be happy to dispose of" Madara opened his eyes to face of disgust. Honest laughed "hoho, I'm also afraid that won't be happening because..."

lifting his hand "you are still my puppet, and I am the one to pull your strings the way I want" Madara fell under control once more before Esdeath jabbed Honest with the back of her rapier "enough of this prime minister" Esdeath said in a stern tone "no its not enough, I will do as I please because, I am the prime minister soon to be king, that little highness brat is also my puppet" Honest retorted Madara went into an attack stance and ends up attacking Honest "what?! You are in my control, you should obey me" Honest exclaimed Madara attacked again "fine, it seems you ran your usefulness anyways, be gone!" Madara pulled back, bright energy formed around Madara with reanimated skin flying everywhere. Madara looked towards Honest with dissatisfaction on his face "do you really think undo the reanimation jutsu will faze me? I dont think so" Madara said holding up hand signs

 **EDO TENSEI NO** **JUTSU: KAI** the bright energy disappeared and his skin begin to cling his body "WHAT?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?" Honest exclaimed in surprise "reanimation jutsu is a jutsu which brings upon corpses to be controlled, dismantled if gone haywire, however there is a risk using this jutsu, as long as the corpse knows the signs, they can terminate the contract from their end" Madara said "terminate the contract? What the fuck do you mean?" Honest questioned "it means you're in deep shit, an immortal body with infinite Energy, able to move free will, you should have thought of the consequences of this jutsu" Madara said looking away. 'Amazing, this jutsu, has it made him a god?' Esdeath thought "now then prime minister..." Madara stopped after realizing Honest cut from the scene, "wow for a fat-ass, that took stamina" Shisui cracked a joke before realizing the others left in pursuit

"where the fuck did that car come from like seriously" Mako said "shit you guys run fast "Itachi said catching his breath "you should have focused on stamina rather than skill all the time" Mako rebutted Madara, with infinite power and stamina, already reached the tail bumper Madara lept right in front stopping the vehicle with the Susanoo hand. Honest comes out agonizing in pain "ahhhh fuck, god damn it" Madara forced his hand on Honest, choking him to death. Honest suddenly disappeared and reappeared from some distance "Syura? What are you doing here you failure of a son?"Honest said in surprise

"foolish father, I just saved your ass, let's go back" Syura responded before analyzing the Uchiha's while using his teigu to teleport back to the empire. "Now what?" Esdeath asked, "Simple, we annihilate all the targets and declare victory." Madara said as it wasn't always his plan. "Shisui you and Tsukiya take west; Itachi, Esdeath you take east Mako, you and I strike the middle" Madara commanded, all nodded and fell into position attack west, east and south, also looking for any injured or survivors. "ESDEATH!" Akame snarled as she lunged towards Esdeath with Mursame.

"No Akame, she's with us" Mako exclaimed "what about them?" Akame asked pointing to Tsukiya and Madara "them too, we are to finish this strike all sides, the prime minister ran off so we can declare victory after killing off enemies." Mako added "Fine I'll tell the others" Akame said before taking off to temp HQ.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **TEMP HQ**

"Najenda, bring everyo...Najenda?" Najenda and the other girls and Susanoo were still out in the battlefield "shit that took long...Akame?" Najenda called out from behind "It's over, we won, we just annihilate the rest of these enemies and we should be good." Akame reported "I see, alright then send whatever troop we have left, though we have to focus on the Jaegers especially Esdeath" Najeenda added "they are no longer a problem, Bols has been defeated by Tatsumi and Mine, Wave took Kurome off somewhere else with the intentions of leaving this war, Ran defected from the empire, Koro and Seryu where taken care of by Itachi and Esdeath is on our side now, Dr stylish is nowhere to be found so we are good." Akame rebutted "really? That's hard to believe considering it's the same woman who killed one sixteenths of me." Najeenda retorted

"well believe it Najeenda, and...sorry" Esdeath said dropping by "hmmmh, I dont believe you, but we dont have time either, fine ill accept this temporary truce." Najeenda said. Just as they are about to leave Tatsumi and Mine showed up "there's the enemy" Mine stated as she aimed pumpkin at Esdeath "Mine no, dont worry, she's on our side" Najeenda said. Mine set her weapon down even though she doesn't believe what she heard.

3 hours later and already the war has seemed to be at a close, though it didn't seem like a sweat for night raid. "Well, then it seems now we are back on the drawing board for revolutionary, not that you would stick around anyways." Najeenda said stretching from a long fight "oh no I am, it's just that..." looking at Itachi "you'll probably need my help considering I know the empire from the last stripe." Esdeath said "well true, but what about him, wait, isn't that the same man in that photo?" Najeenda responded "If your inferring the picture you showed Mako as I learned, then yes I am him" Madara answered "but you're so young to be a grandfather" Najeenda rebutted,

everyone dropped in shock "yeah well I'm not alive, I'm a reanimated corpse so" Madara retorted "I see, well then welcome to the team" Najeenda responded in delight. A loud thud, almost like thunder came from afar, a huge danger beast landed right in the heart of the battlefield "so the Dr decided to come out and play huh?" Esdeath said ridiculing Dr Stylish's tardiness "well, well, well, it seems are boss was nothing but a pathetic revolutionary follower. Unfortunately Honest gave a message to exterminate you all but, I will be taking you for my interest" Dr stylish said pointing to Tsukiya. "I dont think that will happen." Madara butted in

"oh yeah, and hehehow will you do that?" Dr stylish questioned. Blue energy formed around Madara but this time the energy raised itself 40 meters tall. "This is the Perfect Susanoo, the true power of the Uchiha." Madara said looking down at Stylish though who is only 5 meters shorter "well I gotta say, this will probably be a good fight" Dr. Stylish sneered.

"I dont think so, you see I have obtained true individual power, this individual power belongs to the sage of the six path's older kin," Madara continued as the perfect Susanoo increase in size. Standing at 150 meters "this is the true Susanoo an entity which can with one swing, obliterate anything in its path it rivals many giants in our world" Everyone but the Uchiha's were shocked in immense power "I have heard of this power, never thought I would actually see it." Itachi said with slight intimidation.

Madara readies the katana "I think it's best for us to get above the true Susanoo's head" Mako offered, everyone got onto the giant sting ray and flew just in time Madara swung the large katana, a huge shock wave burst from the feet of the Susanoo to the farthest distance of the battlefield, destroying all of the coliseums. The danger beast was cut in half by the impact. "Now then Dr. Stylish, playtime is over." Madara said as the smoke subsided.

Dr. Stylish disappeared. "What a waste of power, oh well" Madara said. "Now then, this war is officially over, at least for now unless of course Honest had more trick up his sleeve." Najeenda said. After proper introductions of Madara and Tsukiya although a little was known about them, they officially joined night raid, though Tsukiya seemed to want to find what he was looking for, he would rather much rest for now.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **HIDEOUT**

"Finally we can relax" Chelsea said in relief "relax!? You barely did any work!" Mine exclaimed "I'll be inside with Leone, if you need me I'll be in my room." Mako said hopping to his window.

"oh, Mako has a girlfriend?" Madara said interested, "even that's news to me" Itachi answered "yeah well you missed a lot Itachi, and for you, you got catching up with your grandkids." Shisui added

"I'm back" Mako said monotone "welcome back" Leone responded monotone, both chuckled "so how are you two, got bored?" Mako asked "of course, man it's almost like your treating me like an injured animal" Leone said "well...never mind" Mako rebutted. "So then, is it over?" Leone asked "for now, the prime minister escaped so we claim victory for now." Mako answered "well actually, you may say that but I kinda did some recon in the empire,

the fatas...fat turd just showed up and I took my chance, kinda got real emotional and whaled at him" Leone confessed "meaning?" Mako questioned "let's just say he'll be having a closed casket funeral, my bad" Leone answered,

"no it isn't, good job" Mako said with a smile "yeah" Leone responded "wait where's your teigu?" Mako asked "yeah...Honest destroyed my teigu with his and now I no longer have Lionelle." Leone responded "I see, wait, were you using Lionelle now while you're pregnant?" Mako questioned "well..." Leone answered. "Upapapap, dont want to know, well then now that we won can I get a victory kiss?" Mako asked seductively

"not until after you clean up you smell like shi...you smell" Leone responded. "Ahhh the same stubborn, beautiful woman I fell for eh?" Mako rebutted "but of course and your still the same monotone, weird, handsome man I fell for idiot." "Ha, wait, you crushed him with your bare hands?" Mako asked "Of course this woman is a lot stronger than she looks without Lionelle" Leone retorted "of course"

 **That's it for this arc, I gotta say I'm fairly disappointed I didn't describe the war any further (probably should have made it 4 parts) but I think I did well in concluding this war. Until next week.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Moon Demon Company

**Back with a fairly short chapter, note with the added characters from another anime that the character search is no longer Itachi nor Shisui however Naruto series is still added** **nonetheless also warning for mature content, not that you already know since you've made it this far.**

 **Note I do NOT own any character that are added within this story anything else is pure coincidental or similar to the original's work**

2 and a half months passed by. "Ma~ko...Maaaako." the woman comes closer towards Mako before raising her hand to feel Mako's cheek. The woman faced upwards to Mako with her neck slashed. "Ahhuh...Shit...shit...fuck" Mako said under breath but with the instant jerk upwards, Leone already woke up "Baby you alright? Had a nightmare again?" Leone asked half asleep. Mako nodded 'same nightmare' Mako thought before tearing up "Hey now, what's with the crying tough guy?" Leone asked half teasing half concerned "dont worry about, sorry for waking you up, go back to sleep" Mako reassured before falling asleep himself.

Mako woke up, did his morning bathroom rituals, went downstairs to make breakfast for Leone then himself "morning." Najeenda called out while drinking a coffee and smoking a cigarette with Susanoo standing next to her at the table. "Morning Najeenda, Susanoo" Mako responded, Su nodded. Mako went in for a quick drink when Najeenda blurted out "Soooooo...when will you be expecting?" Mako spat out like a fire hydrant "How'd you know?" Mako questioned. "Uhhh, well Leone has been getting mood swings, pretty early if you ask me, she's been having motion sickness for quite a while, Leone's been growing a small yet bumpy belly and...Su found this pregnancy test in your trash while picking up everyone's trash to throw out" Najeenda replied with a smile that she knows she's to confess.

"6 and a half months I'm assuming" Mako replied "ahh I see. Well then we will probably be done with those whole revolutionary plan way before that and so you guys can start your family in a nonviolent environment" Najeenda said as if there was a catch "what's the catch?" Mako asked nonetheless "ohhh nothing, 'cept making me his or her godmother" Najeenda said "deal" Mako replied without hesitation.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mako had finished making Leone's breakfast and was heading back into his room when he was stopped by Madara who went out for a long walk and training session "Mako...what have I been hearing about this 3 month expiry situation? Shisui told me it was going to happen all three of you, maybe me to but I'm having concern with you." Madara said "I don't know, it may or may not happen, why you are asking?" Mako said shifting his eyes as if he was guilty of a lie.

"It's just that you seemed settled in with this Leone character, It's better for you to stay with her because honestly, nothing makes a man, especially an Uchiha, happier then to be with their woman and or even children" Madara answered 'shit, does he know as well' Mako thought knowing its best for everyone to know from Leone and himself, hell they would have announced it today. Madara went on his merry way while Mako returned Leone was about to wake up "morning honey" Mako called out sweetly "D'awww thank you, morning" Leone gave Mako a short kiss before digging in "hmmmm so good," Leone tears up "I miss Sake" Leone sobbed "shhh shh, there there, shhh" Mako tries to comfort Leone

"once they come out, we'll celebrate real hard, trust me it's probably worth the wait" Mako said "what do you mean, it's been almost 3 months, and you'll be gone as well as the others, and I'll be alone as a parent and I, I dont think I can do it alone" Leone sobbed "there, there, you know what, let's celebrate tonight, I know a good restaurant and we can eat our hearts out and such, just you and me, alright?" Mako asked sincerely "alright" Leone smiled cheering up. "Yo Mako, have you seen Itachi?" Shisui asked "no, why?" Mako answered with a question "we were to supposed to train together mainly for stamina training, considering Itachi isn't doing too well in that department" Shisui answered. "Alright I'll help look for him, enjoy the rest of your day, and see you tonight darling." Mako said before leaving to help "alright then see you" Leone replied after giving Mako another kiss "D'aww how schweet" Shisui said sarcastically. Mako smacked Shisui upside the head after closing the door.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Itachi?" Mako said opening a door to another room, no one, the Uchiha's kept searching for 10 minutes, 'damn why did I give it so many rooms' Mako whined In his head. Shisui opened another door "Ita..." Shisui stopped immediately and closed the door as quick and quiet as possible. "What did you find him?" Mako asked. Shisui nodded while blushing. "What. What did you see?" Mako asked now curious. Shisui moved aside, before opening Mako heard soft moaning from the other side, slowly opening to a crack Mako saw what he heard Itachi sitting up naked with Esdeath, also naked, sitting on his crotch, both hugging and Esdeath slowly moving her hips back and forth, left and right, up and down slowly. 'Damn Itachi got game, but I'm curious as to how long he'll last' Mako thought Esdeath giggled and pushed Itachi's chest, making him lay on his back while Esdeath turned into a reverse cowgirl, both facing the opposite side of the door.

"Shit just got heated" Shisui whispered looking through the crack as well. "Yeah well, it was the same with Leone and I, but I'm surprise to how long he's lasting, for himself of course, I think he might be slightly shorter then me down there" Mako said thinking why did he say that. "What are you doing?" Tsukiya asked unamused. "No-nothing, not a thing" Shisui replied with a semi. "What about you older brother" Tsukiya continued questioning "finding Itachi" Mako answered quickly with a smart answer. "I see, you know I last saw him with Esdeath, talking about some...adult stuff, so it's best to leave 'em alone" Tsukiya said.

"Yeah, yeah...great idea" Shisui answered hiding the fact of what he saw. "Tatsumi, want to train?" Shisui asked "sure...give me a minute" Tatsumi answered realizing he was in his underwear. Shisui turned to Mako "Want to join? Or do you something better to do?"

"Ah, I'm alright, for now" Mako responded. "Alright lets go" Tatsumi butted in fully clothed. Mako was about to go downstairs when he saw Lubbock thinking he's never seen in the battle "Hey Lubbock, quick question." Mako called out "yeah?" Lubbock questioned "where were you during the whole war thing yesterday?" Mako asked thinking this was one of the shortest war he either witnessed or participated "recon Najeenda told me to recon, you know what funny thing, I saw Leone there as well, I thought she was gunna fight considering she loves to sink her fist in a bunch of those buggers" Lubbock recalled "yeah, she told me, you see there's a reason she stayed back" Mako said "yeah, she's pregnant" Lubbock interrupted.

Mako looked straight at Lubbock for 5 seconds when he confessed of him overhearing Najeenda talking to Mako about the discovery. "Yeah everyone knows, somehow I won't tell you how but they do, by the way they're ready with congratulating you guys downstairs" Lubbock confessed "I see well Leone doesn't know let's wait till she's downstairs" Mako said "actually she's downstairs already, plus we already gave congrats" Lubbock confessed. "Oh…..well that's good, didn't want it to be a surprise or anything anyways, plus it's easier for us to come out with it" Mako said looking droopy and abit depressed. "Hey sorry man" Lubbock tried to comfort Mako. "I know how it feels when you want to confess out but it gets spoiled by roadblocks" Lubbock added "what?" Mako questioned "never mind let's go" Lubbock answered with sweat. Mako brushed it off and went down "hey congrats, why didn't you say anything?" Chelsea said.

Mako looked at Najeenda who had an 'I'm sorry I couldn't help it' smile "was planning to this morning, oh well at least you guys know." Mako answered. "Guys it looks like we have a group of intruders, they walked past the perimeter" Mine said coming from the sniper's tower. "I got it." Tsukiya said coming from another room.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Oh Yuchan do you know where to even go, idiot" the pink haired teen said to the frustrated short teen "I know where we going...and you're the fool" the short blue haired boy snapped. "What did you call me you fucking shorty" the pink haired snapped back. "Who you calling shorty fucking four eyes" the blue haired snapped back again. Both teens pulled their blades one with a katana and the other two huge dagger like kunai. "My, my guys let's not fight now" whines the wimpy brown haired teen. Dark green energy came from the pink haired while fuchsia colored energy came out of the blue haired. "What do you think you're doing?" A much older man butted in "nothing Guren, tell us where we are" the blue haired questioned impatiently "...we are in a forest" Guren answered not so sure of where they are either.

"NO SHIT IDIOT" The blue haired snapped, a sudden slash with a katana casing and the boy is knocked out "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING YOUR SUPERIOR AN IDIOT" Guren snapped "all of you stop it, we have to find out where we are and find out how to get outta here" the blonde teen snapped. "Snapping at the guys won't help a thing Mitsuba" the ashen haired called out, "oh yeah, then where do you think we are Shinoa?" Mitsuba called out for a fight. "Hey now not you two" the brown haired called out "shut up Yoichi" both girls said simultaneously "Can I help you people" Tsukiya said, coming in.

Both girls looked and looked away blushing "you, do you know where we are?" The blue haired asked. "Hyukya don't be rude" the pink haired stated "shut up Kimizuki" "where you all are, are in the wrong place, turn back to where you came from, I'll aid you if you need." Tsukiya offered "You see here uhh..." "Tsukiya, Tsukiya Uchiha" "ah yes Tsukiya, you see, we were in an abandoned airport at one time and the next thing we know it, we woke up in this forest." Shinoa added.

"I see, well then I'll take you to the nearest city and you can find a way back" Tsukiya answered "Hey idiot, we aren't from here, we came from Japan, what country is this anyways" Hyukya answered "Don't call me an idiot brat, and plus what is a Japan?" Tsukiya answered as a threat to Hyukya "what did you call me?!" Hyukya snapped while drawing his katana "you heard me idiot" Tsukiya responded while drawing out his katana as well with his sharingan activated

"shit, he's a vampire, everyone ready yourselves" Guren said readying himself. 'A vampire?' Tsukiya thought "well then it's seem no one's leaving without losing something" Tsukiya said. Hyukya and Kimizuki were about to charge when an object jumped right next to Tsukiya smashing the ground with dust everywhere, the dust subsided

"Oh, I see your having fun here" Mako said activating his sharingan "Tsukiya"

"you didn't need to come, I could have handled them myself" Tsukiya rebutted. "I know" Mako smirked "I'm just making sure you didn't end up killing any of them" "another one, be careful guys, these guys don't seem to be as weak as we think" Guren warned his comrades. Mako already zoomed past the two hot headed teens and appeared right before Guren, who had no time to react, and kicked him at sonic speed into a tree.

 _ **GACK**_ , Guren spat out some blood "GUREN!" Hyukya exclaimed as Tsukiya showed up from behind and smacked Hyukya with the back of his katana. Before Tsukiya could raise his head to see his next target Shinoa had her weapon drawn towards his neck. "Wait a minute" Mako said looking at his enemies' weapons 'these weapons, they can't be from back then' Mako thought "die vampire" Mitsuba said attempting to slash Mako,

Mako jumped back "Yu, be careful" Ashuramaru called out to Hyukya "why?" The blue haired questioned "I know this man, he's a force NEVER to be reckon with, warn the others" Ashuramaru requested "what's wrong Ashuramaru?" Hyukya asked "that man is simply holding back, he even said that kid, Tsukiya, shouldn't kill any of us, he also has these purple eyes which allows him to control gravity and absorb energy, don't push it" Ashuramaru said discreetly 'what is he thinking?' Hyukya thought.

"Alright, we will stop and listen" Hyukya said putting away his katana (Ashuramaru). _**SIGH**_. "Ok, well then since I know some of you, I can only invite you to our house" Mako said "Mako what are you doing, we can't just let them to the hideout" Tsukiya rebutted "don't worry about it" Mako retorted "hey, we dont know you, what do you mean you know us?" Mitsuba asked "I wasn't talking about you, your weapons are the one's I'm talking about" Mako responded. Everyone taken aback to the comment but followed the Uchiha's nonetheless.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What do you think you're doing bring those guys back here Mako?!" Mine questioned in anger "don't you worry about it, we'll talk, sort their problem and set them on their way" Mako answered, "Are you stupid? What are the odds of them having friends hidden elsewhere waiting to attack?" Mine questioned again "well that's why we have you on the sniper's tower" Mako retorted towards the angry short girl. Mine cussed to herself and walked away.

"Well then, where were we in our conversation...oh yeah taking you to the city or this 'Japan' you've been talking about" Mako said. "Yes but just a quick question, what do you know about our weapons or how do you even know there is entities possessed in these weapons and how do you know these demons?" Shinoa asked "What I know about these weapons is that they are like 9 tailed beasts who were just pieces of a god like entity. I have met all the demons of these weapons and I believe I ended up in your world around 12 years ago considering it was unfamiliar to me and that these weapons and 'vampires' were connected." Mako answered

"what do you mean by 9 tailed beasts being one god like entity in relation to our weapons?" Kimizuki asked "before any of you had your weapons, which I know since it seems it's been years since you encountered a devastating attack, I visited 'Japan' a year ago so it was pretty much news to me, before the incident, and I'm guessing your superior here was around 12, 13, how old are you now?" Mako asked "24" Guren answered "oh same age as me I see so 12." Mako added "you didn't have your weapon then now did you?" Mako asked "no" Guren immediately answered.

"Well then what I can tell you is, these weapons use to be one weapon all together, at one point, the weapon was a double sided battle ax with etched markings and gold all over, shines bright to." Mako said leaving everyone in shock and awe to their learning. "So you had all the demons together, I'm impressed" Guren said "Not entirely. You see I did in fact have them all and was able to control them all, but there was one more demon, the demon of this battle ax, a fairly aged woman with horns of a tarus and 4 wings like a seraph, she was troublesome but tolerable." Ashuramaru started shaking in the katana "what's wrong?" Yuichiro asked "the woman he is describing is our aunt" Ashuramaru said "oh krul and your aunt" Yuichiro said remember the blood relation of Ashuramaru and the queen of vampires. "I see, and I assume you are not a vampire?" Guren asked "no, if your assuming from my or Tsukiya's eyes, that's something else, a power which can copy techniques, strategize physical actions beforehand with a million ways, and putting the victim in an illusion" Mako answered.

"Darling, where did I put my right boot?" Leone asked coming down with only her left boot on and right barefoot. "Have you tried under the bed?" Mako said "I did, oop never mind, found it" Leone said picking up her right boot from behind the couch. "Alright I'm heading off see ya" Leone said before giving Mako a kiss which like an arrow pierced Shinoa and Mitsuba in the heart and head. "I se~e so that would be your girlfriend" Shinoa said depressed and heartbroken.

"Hi names Leone, but you can call be Oneechan...except you, you seem to be older than me" pointing towards Guren. "Hmph, names Guren Ichinose" "Shinoa Hiragi" "Mitsuba Sangu" "Yoichi Saotome" "Yuichiro Hyukya" "Shiho Kimizuki" "there's more of us, unfortunately it seems we got separated finding our way out after these ugly beasts came out of nowhere attacking us."

Mitsuba added "One of them is a human turned vampire, he's my best friend, no a brother to me" Yuichiro added on. "Oh is that so? Hmph does he accept being who he is now?" Mako asked "what are you talking about?" Shiho questioned "Only the individual him or herself can accept who they are before being placed in a cryogenic chamber back in my world. This cryogenic chamber is powered by the Rinnegan's ability to turn humans, who were altered, back to normal, hell even an inanimated object or robot like creature with a human appearance can also become human" Mako added. "Really?" Yoichi said in excitement. Yuichiro looked in surprise but couldn't believe it. "If that's possible, Yu we got to find him" Shinoa said.

"I, I don't know if I should believe that, and even if it's true, Mikaela no longer believes that he is human and that he hates the human race." Yuichiro said feeling low. "Well the machine doesn't work on his belief on being a human or not, I said what I said because I don't want the volunteer to regret their decision, there were times where I did in fact, used...force to get volunteers into the chambers and become human again, after that they felt relieved and have believed in the human race again" Mako said "However; the reason of force is due to the fact that human-vampire hybrids don't have a lot of time, usually it would take two months or less for their human cells to be fully altered after drinking human blood, how long has it been since he first drank human blood if he hasn't already?" Mako asked.

"A week ago" Yuichiro answered while tracing his fingers on the bite marks on his neck. "Well we got time to find him and maybe even persuade him, I've dealt with restraints, usually they felt thankful for being cured because they don't trust humans and think they meant intentional harm." Mako added. Mako and the new group created a plan plus search party to find the other half of this group. "Alright lets head out, stick to the plan, groups of 3 with at least one person being from night raid."

Mako ordered, all groups were ready; Yuichiro with Tatsumi and Yoichi; Shinoa with Akame and Mitsuba; Sheele with Mine and Shiho; and Mako with Guren and Susanoo. "Why am I stuck with a dude I barely know and crybaby Yoichi?" Yuichiro complained "hey at least you got guys on your team, I have girls and I'm a little uncomfortable" Shiho whispered "dont you have a sister? I'm pretty sure you would have gotten use to girls by now." Yuichiro asked. "This is different I got a short pink haired girl with a short fuse and a...pretty cute lady with glasses...staring at me nonstop as if I did something wrong" Kimizuki added "hoh? You're already taken interest in someone?" Shinoa teased "BUTT OUT OF IT!" Kimizuki yelled. "Dude she's like in her mid-twenties, you sure about this?" Yuichiro asked "SHUT UP!" Kimizuki yelled for no apparent reason.

 **That's about it for now, fairly short, till next time for more cringe :D**


	13. Chapter 13 - Bells

**Been a while since my last chapter. this goes out to those who stuck with this messy story which I still apologize for. anyways here you go.**

 **I do NOT own any characters written in this story, the made up character dervites from the uchiha name and characters, any events which resembles real life is coincident and I take no credit to those it belongs to**

2 hours into the search and Sheele noticed to figures fighting danger beasts. "Is that them?" Sheele asked Kimizuki. The three saw two figures one with a ponytail and trident and the other blonde with red eyes as well as a red sword which seemed to pierce through his knuckles. "Yo Mikaela, Makoto" Kimizuki called out Makoto turned his head, catching off guard, "Kimizuki?" Makoto questioned when a danger beast struck Makoto's trident, knocking him back a few feet to a tree. Mikaela struck the beast in the heart in a quick speed. "Fast, real fast" Sheele remarked. Mine finished of the rest with pumpkin.

"Are you alright Makoto?" Kimizuki asked "ye...yeah, who are these two?" Makoto asked getting up. "No need for intros now, first we gotta get you back with the others" Mine abruptly interrupted. "Kimizuki, where are the others?" Mikaela asked "they're looking for you, they'll meet us back at the checkpoint" Sheele added. "Come one, let's go" Kimizuki said, the group headed back to the checkpoint marked by a red handkerchief. "They'll be here soon, say, what happened to you guys?" Kimizuki questioned "we don't know, we just woke up in the forest and walked around and ended up getting lost with the added bonus of those monsters, they're not like the 4th horsemen but tolerable." Mikaela answered before questioning "where's Yu?"

"He's with the others, he's fine." Sheele answered. Two hours went by and the others are still out. "Damn those kids are taking too long" Makoto sighed "they're still looking for you, just be patient" Kimizuki rebutted. Half hour later Tsukiya was returning from a training session when he noticed Mikaela and Makoto. "So you are the two the guys were looking for" Tsukiya said looking unsatisfied "and who are you?" Makoto asked "names aren't important right now, the others are nearby, and I'll call for them." Tsukiya said before going. "My, what a rude brat" Makoto retorted behind Tsukiya's back who clearly overheard the insult but brushed it off.

"I see you're the one's we are looking for, and judging by your looks you must be Mikaela; you on the other hand, I'm not familiar with" Mako said approaching with Guren and Susanoo. "The names Makoto, nice to meet you...and..." Makoto trailed off with Su answering "Susanoo or Su" "Mako" "I see, oh and Guren its good that you're alright, so are the kids I hope" Makoto asked. "They'll be here, though you wouldn't expect much from Kimizuki or Yochiro as usual" Guren sighed "well nothing can fix stupidity, those guys never work together" Makoto sighed "I'm right here you know" Kimizuki barked "how is them not working together affect any of you guys, why don't you put them into other teams then?" Mako asked "it's a little too late for that, and besides those two have grown attached to each other, or at least I think they do, almost like brothers just...stupid boys" Guren replied. "I see, why don't I train them to work together?" Mako asked

"Sure, good luck with that" Makoto scoffed, "Oi…" Kimizuki steamed "Hey, I got this, I just need one more person preferably a female considering she would be the brains of the group if not medic or at least the string which ties them together" Mako retorted "Go ahead, it's not like they are going to listen to you." Makoto rebutted "Am I a ghost to them, Oi Makoto I just saved your sorry ass." Kimizuki said "Welcome to my world" Mine scoffed "Oh they will I'll choose between those two girls and Yochiro knows he will listen after we change Mikaela here back into a human." Mako shot back Mikaela stepped back for a second in disbelief but stood his ground "No, I will not become a filthy human anymore." Mikaela hissed, "Well Yochiro said you have no more faith in humanity, why don't you explain to me why we are filthy? What makes a vampire better?" Mako asked. Mikaela was about answer when he heard his name "MIKAELA!" Yochiro shouted while running towards Mikaela about the news of turning back into human. The others returned and were brought back to the hideout for lunch.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"hoh? You're not going to eat your food, what are you not hungry?" Najenda asked "I no longer need to eat human food to maintain sustenance, all I require now is blo..." Mikaela was cut off by Guren stuffing bread in his mouth "don't be an idiot and eat, they went through the trouble of taking us in and looking for you plus providing food, be thankful dumbass" Guren went off about.

"Where are the others?" Shinoa asked noticing only herself and her group to be the ones at the table with the exception of Akame consuming tons of meat in one sitting 'woah...to think that her being the quiet, thin, type that she would consume all that with little to no noise?' Shinoa thought as Akame left for training with the uchiha's on swordsmanship and shuriken jutsu "where is she going? If you don't mind me asking." Mitsuba asked

"training, you see we are in a conflict right now and even though the minister is finished, thanks to one of our members, there are still generals we have to finish off as well as a mad scientist to finish off." Najenda answered, lighting her cigarette. "Well is there any way we can help...of course to pay off the debt we owe you guys" Makoto asked "you don't owe us anything, we'll help you find your way back and call it a day." Najenda replied.

Makoto nodded, Mako appeared in the dining room "Sangu, Hyukya, and Kimizuki, come with me" Mako ordered "why, especially if he has to come?!" Yochiro complained, Kimizuki was about to flip when Mako gave a grave look and dark energy matter aura around him had grabbed the two boys. "Let's go Sangu" Mako ordered "o...ok" Mitsuba stuttered "ooooh looks like you're in troubleee" Shinoa teased. "Shut up Hiragi" "Alright, Guren and Makoto told me about the problem of you two not getting along, as for you Mitsuba..." Mako went from aggressive tone to monotone

"we needed another person" like an arrow stabbing her in the brain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright the basic objective is to take these bells from my belt, if you successfully obtain one, then you are a given another free lunch if not dinner on me and trust me, the way this will be is that when we finish, which is when I believe you are ready, we would have already digested the food we just ate." Mako stated before Mitsuba noticed only two bells "and so what happens to the loser, does he get no lunch or is he punished?" Mitsuba asked before being snapped at by the two "what do you mean he?! Your assuming you'll win this?" Yochiro questioned while him and Kimizuki were arguing against Mitsuba

"ENOUGH!" A red skeletal hand blocked the two from Mitsuba, scaring them in the process "even though there is only 2 bells and 3 of you, teamwork is still key, this isn't free for all" Mako added "hmph, this'll be easy" Yochiro mocked "start" Mako said as the boys went in for the offence when Mitsuba was coming Up with a plan while studying Mako's movements. Kimizuki planned to strike right and Yochiro was to strike left but both ended up hitting each other as their fists went through Mako's afterimage "where'd he go?" Kimizuki said, just as Yochiro was about to answer, 3 giant Shurikens came from above.

"Shit" Yochiro said as he deflected one of them as Kimizuki deflected the other one the third one blew up in smoke with Mako popping out and had lifted both teens by the shirt and tossed them towards Mitsuba who was still planning, "what are you doing Mitsuba, hurry up and help us" Yochiro commanded resulting in a huge mallet nailing Yochiro slightly through the ground "stop getting distracted" Mako blurted, Kimizuki was just about to reach for the bells when Mako dropped his elbow right on Kimizuki's back GAHH, 'now's my chance' Yochiro thought as he launched himself in the air as Mako was facing Kimizuki downwards. "Gotcha!" Yochiro shouted as he went through an afterimage of Mako. "Damn, almost had him" Yochiro said under breath "well if you weren't so slow both physically and mentally, you probably would have gotten him by now" Kimizuki rebutted "what was that four eyes?!" Yochiro rebutted as Mako got the drop on both of them with a wooden kunai.

"What do you two think you're both doing? This is a teamwork activity based on focus and communication through strategizing not a social event" Mako stated at the two agitated teens. "Got it" scoffed Mitsuba who seemed to be twirling one of the bells with ease. "Shit I got to distracted, alright you idiots it's do or die time now, change of plans there is one left, if one of you manages to get it, you get lunch and dinner, the other skips both for today plus being tied to a tree for the rest of the night" Mako ordered as both teens heard the stomachs growling ironically enough. "Outta my way Kimizuki that bell is mine" Yochiro stated "shut up brat, that bell is mine" Kimizuki rebutted "what was that you little shit?" Yochiro yelled "who you calling little you..." both teens started fighting again, Mako face palmed thinking 'this is going to be a while' sundown and neither boys were able to obtain the bell and were both frustratingly tired and hungry.

Mako on the other hand is waiting patiently, decides to make it easier on them by having them just fight it out, considering he has that date with Leone in half an hour, "I thought this was about teamwork? And why'd you let Mitsuba off when she didn't commit to teamwork?" Kimizuki grunted, "You and Yochiro are the last to talk about teamwork, Mitsuba was needed for a group of trio, she know about teamwork it's just you two that needs work. Now then, both of you fight for the bell" Mako commanded, both teens were about to when they collapsed in exhaustion. "Seems like it can't be helped" Mako sighed, Mako and Mitsuba were about to leave when Mitsuba asked "think it's a good idea to tie them both to the tree when there is potential monsters that could come within the night?" "If you thought I didn't think that then you should realize that you could have been tied to it if you weren't so smart, genius compared to those two" Mako complimented but stated a possible fact.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

15 minutes later and Mako just finished getting ready, wearing a black shirt and yellow tie with black dress pants on as he finished up, he went to check up on Leone, "you ready babe?" Mako asked, as soon as he opened the door he sees Leone dressed in a one piece dress, golden, with the back and her belly exposed, as well as a huge cleavage, Mako's jaw dropped "hey now, I ain't that pretty" Leone teased "No you're not that pretty, your beautiful" Mako complimented Leone a she blushed before punching Mako in the gut, turns out lavishing compliments are her weakness and she can't really handle it well.

"We're going out" Leone said before Makoto asked "where are the kids?" Mako ignored the question and jetted out the door quickly with Leone in hand. "Mitsuba, where is Hyukya and Kimizuki?" Yoichi asked Mitsuba tried to avail the question by making stuff up. "What was that about?" Leone snickered "oh, nothing...I kinda left the two outside, tied to a tree" Mako confessed. "I see...you think they'll be alright?" Leone asked,

"oh yeah, I made sure they are in a safe place, phew it's going to be a while that I can make them work together" Mako added. The two arrived at a local restaurant which seemed high end and they though why not? Try something different for once. "What a weird place, everything is so shiny and yet outside is dull and dusty" Mako said; Leone nodded while sipping on wine as they are waiting for their food. There was silence for a good 2 minutes when Mako called out "Leone?"

"Yeah?" Leone responded "so it's been a while eh?" Mako added "Yeah, 3 and a half, something tells me you have more time, or.." Leone paused "Or?" Mako asked "Darling look straight into my eyes and tell me, is there something you're hiding?" Leone asked. Mako started to sweat a bit but seemed unnoticeable to the naked eye and yet Leone can see everything, "Darling it's alright, you can tell me what's wrong? I won't get mad." Mako looked at Leone's glass, knowing he slipped something in there with the wine, but it seems the wine is about to end and whatever was in there was missing, and so two things worried him. Leone snapped her fingers "Oi Mako, you alright?" Leone asked, Mako nodded, taking a huge gulp before drinking his wine after realizing what he slipped in was in his glass instead 'oh thank god she didn't swallow it' Mako thought but ended up choking on his spit.

"Oh my god baby you alright, here drink this" Leone rushed to his aid and forced his wine down his throat. 'Shit I swallowed it' Mako thought. "There you alright?" Leone asked, "Yes, thank you dear" Mako responded, "Leone...there is something I have to tell you, I'm terrible at making excuses, and can't lie for shit but this thing, about the three months, was..." Leone interrupted "bullshit right?" Mako nodded, "Thought so, but why?" Leone asked "to think I wanted to ask you the day I saw you again, I remember telling myself not to rush into things because then random things happen and I hesitate and end up making up stuff, like the 3 month...situation" Mako added, "rush into things? Like what?" Leone questioned even further, Mako was about to answer when the waiter came in with their food, "sorry for the delay, our chef seemed to know you very well that they took the time to prepare your food to perfection, enjoy" the waiter said "thank you, oh and can we get come more of this delicious red wine?" Leone asked as Mako analysed his food before looking towards where the kitchen is. "My, my I didn't know we know a chef here?" Leone said Mako, still looking at the kitchen, "oh? What's wrong baby?" Leone asked "I'll be back." Mako said going towards the kitchen.

Mako entered to find nothing wrong "Excuse me, I would like to know who is the chef that made food for table 17." Mako announced, no reply, everyone looked around, Mako noticed the exit was opened slightly and immediately turned and noticed Leone was about to take a bite out of her favorite and yet suspicious looking hamburger steak, Mako immediately dashed to her and took the fork from her before she was about to bite the steak, "hey what's the big idea?" Leone questioned "no time, the chef that served us this food immediately disappeared, I have to find him, order another one, I'm paying anyways."

Mako said running off again but from the main to see any activity happening outside, there were none until he noticed a distorted figure on top of the restaurant, Mako began to jump up to the top of the 3 story building, the figure jumped to a building nearby and began trailing west where Mako followed "WAIT!" Mako exclaimed, the figure didn't respond and kept going, Mako decided to throw a kunai at the figure's feet in which it successfully grasped its cloak, the figure turned and Mako shuddered in horror of the figure's disfigured face, it didn't look like a she or a he but an it. The figure had pale grey skin, its lips removed and hammer marks, and bumps all over its head. 'Looks like an experiment a crazy scientist would...'

Mako stopped his thought when he realized it could be one of Stylish's creation but its left eye flashed a sharingan before jumping down "what?!" Mako questioned as the figure disappeared off into the night. Mako returned to the table "what was that about?" Leone asked, Mako shrugged his shoulders "I went to see this 'chef' we apparently know about and it turns out they mistaken us for somebody else" Mako answered. "Come now Darling, we talked about this, what really happened?" Leone asked. "I'll tell you about it later, let's just enjoy our dinner together" Mako smiled, Leone nodded. As Mako was about to take a sip, he looked at his glass and remembered that he swallowed something by accident. 'Shit now what am I supposed to do? I can't just puke it out, fuck...maybe?' Mako thought of an idea,

"hey Leone, want to go to an amusement park after this?" Mako asked, Leone looking a little giddy "sure, but we would have to go back, I think we aren't dressed appropriately for such place" Leone answered, Mako looked at her remembering her clothing consists of a tube bra and panties with pants that doesn't even cover her waist, butt or genitals. "What?" Leone asked "no...nothing, take your time" Mako smiled nervously.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Half hour later and the two went to an amusement park, riding almost as many rides as possible, "whaaaa such fun, why we don't do this every day?" Leone asked "we don't have breaks this often" Mako answered, 'why didn't I have a feeling to puke?' Mako thought "true, but what got you into this idea of dinner and Amusement Park?" Leone asked "because, you deserve a break and such, I thought why not? We barely go on dates anyways" Mako answered

"true...hey want to go to the haunted mansion next?" Leone asked, Mako nodded in agreement. The couple went into the haunted mansion and both came out satisfied of going through the maze without making the other realize how afraid they truly were. Mako decided screw it, "Hey Leone, you know your beautiful right?" Mako said sincerely "oh, stop it heheh" Leone joked around "no really you are? The most I've seen in the world, however there is this other girl that I always fantasize about, she's younger then and probably second beautiful to you."

Leone's heart dropped "wha-what?" Leone questioned "yup, though this new girl will be second beautiful to you, she is going to be slightly more more important than you and your going to have to accept it as such" Mako said, Leone went into a moment of despair on what just happened "I love this girl, really I do who knows maybe more then you and she will come to you as someone real clo..." Leone punched Mako real hard in the gut, which in return allowed Mako to cough up the object, Mako smiled as he picked up the object "hmph and this girl, Leone, her name is Andrea, and she will call you mommy" Leone looked in shock and couldn't quite process it but was left astonished by a ring, which Mako thoroughly cleaned and was shown by Mako on one knee "Leone, will you marry me?"

 **Already dropping the death flag, but its been while and I tried to match it with the timeline, later. Again thanks to those who stick through even if it isn't a whole bunch I'm grateful, thanks again**


	14. Chapter 14 - Power and Will

**Small disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. It is also known that there is no adverse effect of drinking one glass of wine while being pregnant but im not supporting it either, this is just fiction so give it a break if it bothered you that i wasnt aware.**

Silence broke the empty amusement park, Leone stood there speechless to Mako's life changing question. "Will you be mine?" Mako asked, Leone stood there for a minute in shock before smiling "idiot...I was yours from the beginning and also..." Leone punches Mako straight in the gut with an added bonus of a head butt "YOU MADE ME WORRIED JERK!" Leone exclaimed, Mako stood up before patting himself off "heh, sorry, actually I was going to propose to you back at the restaurant but of course, I swallowed the ring...I also needed to come up with something to cough up this ring, who knew your Lionelle induced punches would work...other then myself" Mako replied. Leone took the ring, fit it onto her ring finger, kissed Mako violently and walked back with a scoff and the intention of saying 'yes, took you a while yes, but I'm still mad at you' Mako quickly followed. "So then, let's find a chapel of some sort and get the wedding done quick, no need for a big crowd considering it's a waste of time especially with our situation, and I personally feel like doing so anyways." Leone ordered "yes ma'am" Mako replied. "Though, I want to know what made you think of this returning to your world permanently expiry thing?" Leone asked. Mako began to explain.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What does that bastard think he's doing tying the brats up like that and starving them too?" Makoto said infuriated; "calm down I'm pretty sure he has no intentions of harming them, he's just teaching them a lesson about teamwork through...tough love I should say" Guren answered with Yuchiro over his shoulder followed by Yoichi dragging Kimizuki over his shoulder panting for air, Shinoa assisted and got the two to a bed.

"I guess they'll never learn" Shinoa said when Mitsuba came in "of course you can't teach stupid anything unless they try, all they care about is their objectives, but at the same time willing to sacrifice their lives for their comrades." Mitsuba added "they're willing but it's not needed if they can think for once on how to handle a situation rather than face it head first" Makoto retorted. The following morning Yuchiro jumped up as he was half awake

"I got it! Wait what?" Yuchiro finally woken up "took you a while, though what did you think you were going to get the bell? Remember he tied us to a tree." Kimizuki said. "Of course idiot, I just dreamt it, the bell... how close I was to it but was interrupted by a kunai digging into my skull" Yuchiro rebutted. Kimizuki gave a good look at Yuchiro before shrugging and left the room. "Where do you think Mako and Leone are?" Itachi asked out of thin air "beats me" Lubbock said "they said they were going on a date and they still haven't been back yet...Su come help me look for them" Najenda ordered. Su nodded and left as he just finished making Yuchiro and Kimizuki breakfast.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mako opens his eyelids slowly as if they were being weighed down, "hmm? Where are we?" Mako looks around without moving his shoulders as Leone was resting her head on his chest, Mako opened his eyes and was able to see clearly, it was a room illuminated by a pinkish fuchsia light, Mako slowly raised and placed Leone's head on a pillow, Mako noticed a small dispenser and walked towards it, the glass seemed foggy to him and tried to use the sharingan to see what it was, no dice. "Hmph hangovers, a sharingan's weakness" Mako chuckled, but was still curious as to see what is inside the mini dispensary,

"hmm, 2000 yen? Hey why not?" Mako was even more curious as to why a small product dispensary was selling pretty expensive products. Mako inserts the bills and opened one of the many doors, it is a small dispensary with multiple cubicle spaces in one box with one product in each space, Mako takes out the product but couldn't tell what it is, 'an electric eggplant?' Mako though as he accidently pushes a button, triggering it to vibrate, "what a weird...eh...toy?" Mako said out loud considering he is well astonished to never seeing something like this before curiously placing it on his forearm, the vibrating toy begins to pulsate his forearm giving a nice feeling,

'maybe one of those head Massagers?' Mako thought as he placed it on his head, vibrating his head, the vibrating toy seemed to satisfy Mako's hangover, 'what a peculiar toy for kids to play with, though I'm wondering why this is in a hotel?' Mako shrugged it off and looked at the dispensary. "Heh..." Mako grins as he pulls out his wallet. 'Hoh, this one looks like a small pink egg, it vibrates too. I wonder where this go.' Mako thought before placing it in his ear, "oh yeah that's the spot" Mako nearly tumbled as the vibrating egg relieves that ich deep within his right ear, "this one looks like a rocket ship, Wonder if it takes off?" Mako questioned, placing on the carpet floor, Mako pushes one of the buttons and it begins vibrating violently for him to hold, he watches excitedly like a kid waiting for that rocket to launch, the rocket tipped over and begin shaking violently,

"what a disappointment, well onto the next...toy" Mako looked at this toy for a second, this next toy was plain and simple until he pushes a button and it vibrates and twirls, "why does this toy look like a penis?" Mako questioned before shaking his head "boy what do these kids play with nowadays". After setting down the vibrators and dildos, he noticed a bowl filled with packets, 'hmm what is this?' Mako thought, he smells it "smells like vanilla...maybe its vanilla flavored gum?" Mako thought out nowhere and begins chewing it, 'it's more chewy then it's supposed to be I think, after all I never chewed gum before, only heard of it'. Leone begins waking up yawning and stretching her arms out as if she was a cat, 'how cute' Mako thought as he went into a state of epiphany. "Well then, how's our first night as newlywed hon...ey"

Leone stops to look at all the vibrators all over the floor, all triggered as well as some dildos on the counter, Leone looks as Mako who begins to blow a bubble, "oh look on my first try and I made a long bubble with a small bubble at the end of it hehe." Mako said, leaving Leone speechless 'not today...he mustn't know now, god he's cute when doesn't know about adult toys and condoms' Leone thought over her giggle. "Tastes like vanilla, chewy as raw meat and smells like rubber, hmph" Mako added.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Going through the center of the city, Najenda and Su were going through with no worries as to being targeted as the empire has retreated for four weeks with no hitch for the citizens who weren't planning on turning their vigilante heroes anyways. "You look in the west district ill check the east" Najenda commanded "very well" Susanoo replied, Najenda blended with the crowd while Su attracted attention from no other than unsupervised kids, who questioned his species and climbed on top to get a better look at his horns. "Condoms" Mako murmured "sorry honey, didn't know you have never seen these things before" Leone apologized sincerely "condoms" Mako murmured again "hey at least they weren't poisonous," Leone rebutted "condoms...in my mouth" Mako mumbled

"oi Mako, Leone there you are." Najenda called out "Najenda?" Leone questioned "and dildos and vibrators for women's pleasure, what kind of sick freak would make one disguised as a kid's toy" Mako mumbled over the two ladies talking. "Whaaa you got married, but you didn't have a proper wedding." Shinoa whined "well you probably had your reasons for such haste, you needed to find a partner anyways, the Uchiha seemed...slimmed down to just you four and Sasuke back at our world" Madara said. "You're not going to count yourself?" Najenda questioned

"the reanimated dead is not the living, though there are no longer strings attached to me, I'm considered an immortal body with infinite power, which majority I cannot use in this state, plus not all my body parts work." Madara answered "huh what's that supposed to mean?" Mako questioned, Madara shrugged his shoulders. "Hey asshole, why did you leave me tied to a tree with him?" Yuchiro came from another room pissed "Maybe I should have tied you both on separate trees, but that would kill the reason why I started the training session in the first place." "That's not what I meant why you leaved us tied to a tree all night?!" Yuchiro questioned "there are people who can fight alone, there are those who fight in groups, but then there's you, you think you can fight alone because of your deep hatred for the vampires," Mako answered, Yuchiro draws Ashuramaru "Yuchiro think about what you're doing" Ashuramaru said,

"shut up" Yuchiro responded "Yuchan you don't have to do this." Mitsuba said "oi brat, don't bother, he's right you know" Makoto said "I challenge you Uchiha Mako, I'll show you what it means when you gain strength over a huge loss, my will is my strength, it is my power!" Yuchiro called out to Mako. "Fine then, let's go" Mako said, Yuchiro sheeted his katana as he follows Mako to the courtside where Bulat use to train. Yuchiro draws Ashuramaru again, Yuchiro noticed Mako unarmed but thought nothing of it, Akame was returning from the food market with Tsukiya carrying most of the groceries as they noticed a small quarrel going on. "Oi Leone, what's going on?" Akame asked "seems like our guest is a little off today, kinda pissed off about being tied up out in the middle of the night, though I wouldn't blame him, I'd be evenly pissed if not the type to kill a man." Leone responded, "I see" Akame responded as she noticed the ring on Leone's finger. "So that's why you guys weren't here huh? Congratulations?" Akame smiled, Leone hugged her in appreciation and noticed Tsukiya standing in the background looking off himself, 'considering he's smiling a bit and Akame becoming more talkative, did something happen between these two?' Leone thought.

"The power of my will and Ashuramaru will make you sorry" Yuchiro said "power is physical movement to change, it is not ones belief to change but what they do to change it." Mako retorted, Yuchiro comes in for a slash, as soon as he gets within Mako's reach, Mako jumped back, 'he's faster than I thought' Yuchiro came from behind, Mako hops back, dodging every slashes and thrusts he makes. Mako, still haven't attacked, swipe kicked Yuchiro who did like a still positioned cartwheel where he faces Mako and was about to stab him in the shoulder. Mako catches the blade as Yuchiro gained footing "hoh? That was real close Yuchan, could have hurt someone" Mako teased "shut up" Yuchiro said in a demonic voice, 'hmm? His voice changed, so has his aura' Mako jumped back to see what's was happening; Yuchiro was facing the ground, holding his head by his hair gripping it tightly as if he is going to rip them out, a horn stuck out of Yuchiro's head right above his left eye Yuchiro begin screaming in agonizing pain as a wing pierced out of his left shoulder blade, ink started leaking, Yuchiro finally faces towards Mako with his left eye turned red. 'Hmm? Is this his curse mode? Or at least half of it anyways, nothing like Sasuke's or mine either.' Mako thought in fascination though his face says otherwise, a spear begin to form into Yuchiro's hand, "what is that sugar? Salt?" Mako questioned as the others were shocked with the power returning to take over Yuchiro, Kimizuki and the others were going to join in and help Yuchiro before Mako raised his hand "I got it" Mako said before being pierced by the spear, everyone including Akame and Tsukiya were shocked as Leone's heart nearly stopped as if she was stabbed as well. **_GACK_**.

Blood spurted out of Mako's mouth, however, Mako breaks the lower half of the spear and drawn it through the gash, Hashirama's cell begin to repair Mako's wounds, "don't ever think you can kill me so easily without ever thinking I would let you do so." Mako sneered, before his sneer turns to dead seriousness, "Mako just finish this" Shisui ordered; Mako turned to look at Yuchiro, closing his eyes, his right eye bleeds the same colored blood as Yuchiro. **MANGKEYOU SHARINGAN: CURSED AMATERASU**. Flames erupted on Yuchiro's single wing, these flames are different from normal Amaterasu as it seems to greatly affect a cursed being when Amaterasu was no match for Mursame's curse or similar to it.

 **SHARINGAN: GENJUTSU**. Yuchiro looked into his eyes before knocking out. "It was foolish of you to even dare challenge me boy" Mako said in disgust as he carries Yuchiro back into the mansion/hideout. Shinoa began aiding Yochiro when Guren went to apologize to Mako on behalf of the hasty boy. "Nothing to it, he couldnt control his anger and the curse was consuming his negative energy making it worse, plus the wound immediatly sealed thanks to this white molding behind my ear. (Not mentioning it is hashirama's cell to anyone outside of his world not even Leone) "well it would be best to get some ourselves considering we are fighting near immortals who become stronger when consuming blood, whats left of us is what you see." Guren said "if it is a problem, we surely can help you out" Mako offered, Shisui, Itachi and Tsukiya nodded in agreement.

"Thanks but no thanks, cant get you guys involved considering you already done so much for us by taking us in until we can find a way back." Guren responded "its not a problem we cant fix, surely we can help, dont worry" Shisui rebutted "well you would need curse weapons considering its all you need to kill a vampire otherwise its best to run considering they are ridiculosly strong." Guren added. "No problem we can borrow some of your group members, and weapons from those that are staying back" Itachi said "dunno about that, even Yoichi is willing to fight and hes usually scared shitless or more of a passive type person." Guren said "well figure out a way, lets just get to it" Mako said getting on a new shirt.

"We are going to Japan, are any of you willing to fight these bastards" Guren asked, "Im in" Kimizuki responded "me too" Mitsuba followed "Count me in" Shinoa said, "ready when you are" Makoto said. "Im staying" Mikaela said "I think I am too for watching over Yuchan" Yochiro said "I see, well lets us borrow Greamon and Ashuramaru and we'll be back" Mako said "Taking demon weapons is not that simple...oi.." Kimizuki was surprised to see Mako still standing with both weapons at hand "like I told you, all were one and I controlled that weapon, its just a matter for Itachi, considering you are good with a bow" Mako said, Itachi nodded "ready", Mako hands him the weapon and immediatly prepares to catch Itachi when he passes out. Two minutes later and Itachi woken up, "that was quick" Shinoa said "these demons use illusions to mess with peoples heads, surprised your standing first go" Mitsuba said "illusions are the uchihas speciality though hand to hand combat is our second followed by ninjutsu seems like it did know you, probably their weapons know you too" Itachi said "but of course" Mako looks at their weapons, resulting in a slight shiver for the demons. **MANGKEYOU SHARINGAN: RIKUDO NO KAMUI**. A kamui teleporter opened up to their world "after you" Mako let the others in first "becareful" Leone said "I know. Love you" Mako smiled as he walks into the portal "I know" Leone had a half smile only because shes worried, maybe the pregnancy is going over her head considering she wasnt the worry type. Akame places her hand on Leones shoulder, showing compassion.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So this is Japan, or what was left of it, I remember clearly how it was years ago" Mako said "hmph a virus created by man wipes out mankind and the vampires take credit, how laughable if only they knew about infinite tsukuyomi, every creature would have been in their pale hands" Madara said. "What are those huge contraptions?" Itachi asked, "airplanes, this is the airport, where we last were" Makoto responded, "shhh, I see them" Kimizuki pointed at a group hurdiling around a silver haired vampire, "thats the boss, Bathory, but i dont know about that silver/fushia haired kid" Guren said, "wheres the queen?" Shinoa asked "there, it seems shes unconcious" Mitsuba pointed at tepes krul, "a pink haired loli is their queen?" Shisui questioned "not anymore, I assume Bathory had a plan of some sort" Guren answered, "Guren? Everyone..." a voice came from their left side "Shinya? Shinya youre alive!" Guren chuckled as he gives a short hug "who are these guys?" Shinya asked "they saved us when we teleported into their world, they came tohelp us" Makoto answered,

Shinya looked at the Uchihas for a second when they overheard gunfire from the distance, and Shinya immediately scoped the source of the gunfire, "it seems Bathory finished the job "Shinya said as Bathory lowered the gun from the dead queen, Bathory shifted his eyes directly towards the guys" shit we've been spotted from this distance Mitsuba exclaimed. A fuchsia/ black haired appeared before the group "hoh, there you are, where is Kimizuki?" The vampire asked "right here asshole" Kimizuki said, "not you, the younger cuter girl Kimizuki" the vampire rebutted "you bastard, YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH A SINGLE HAIR ON HER HEAD!" Makoto held Kimizuki back "hmph, and who are you?" Crowley asked. Mako immediately drew Ashuramaru right at Crowleys neck,

Crowley caught the swinging blade, "fast, almost as fast as me" Crowley smiled, Mako kicked with his might at Crowleys gut, the blade cuts his fingers as he is kicked back "strong, and what's this, red eyes as well? Sure you're not a vampire? But you seem familiar have we met before?" Crowley questioned, **SHARINGAN: GENJUTSU**. Crowley knocked out as Bathory had already appeared behind Mako "what have you done to my partner?" Bathory asked nicely.

"Nothing, he just seemed tired so he went to sleep" Mako cracked a dry joke. "Ha, you're funny, however we cannot allow such petty humans defeat the greater race." Bathory points his gun at Mako's head, Mako kept cool but gulped slightly as the trigger was slightly pulled, "Bathory, what are you doing?" The mixed hair colored boy questioned sternly even with a slight voice crack "nothing your majesty, just teaching these humans a lesson" the boy looks at the group and a knocked out Crowley "and how he is unconscious?" The boy questioned "he...was tired, that's all I'll take care of it." Bathory responded.

"Alright and what about those humans? When will you take care of them?" The boy once more questioned "right away" Bathory answered with a genuine smile that seemed fake to anyone, though it's his mutual expression, "now, where were we?" Bathory turned to see the group has disappeared already. "Hoh now where are they? Oh well. We'll definitely meet again, though that man seemed familiar." Bathory picked up Crowley and got in his car to drive for Nagasaki. A large smoke burst and everyone came out of it "what was that?" Kimizuki asked "smoke bomb, this type allows invincibility for a short time" Itachi answered "do you know where they're headed?" Mako asked "Nagasaki, there they have Kimizuki's sister" Makoto answered "so we are fighting these vampires because they have his sister, not that its a problem" Shisui said "not the vampires, the real moon demon company, we defected from the Nagasaki division due to treason, we believed in saving this world by repopulating and destroying vampires but the MDC wants to use Kimizuki's sister to change the world" Guren said.

"what for?" Mako asked "Seraph of the end" Guren answered "Seraph of the end? What's that?" Shisui asked "don't know, but it is what MDC believes this world needs." "A seraph is a four winged angel who brings either peace or destruction, just like Pein, but the end could possibly mean, if the Seraph blows its horn, cataclysm would occur but not an ordinary cataclysm, one which molds the earth into a hellish place, or so I'm guessing" Itachi said. "Can't possibly imagine such horrible outcome of the seraph of the end" Shinya shudder. "Well then what are we waiting for, let's go" Mitsuba ordered "but it'll take hours for us to reach there without a ride." Shinoa affirmed "a ride you say?" Mako questioned, **RINNEGAN: SUMMONING JUTSU**. A huge teal winged bird with Rinnegan spawned, everyone in awe, "let's go" Mako said as everyone hopped on "what is this...thing?" Guren questioned out of curiosity "a ride" Mako said


End file.
